Who Would Have Thought
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news.  But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when it turns out that Edward is just as curious of him…
1. Chapter 1

**I must be bonkers for posting this now… I never have two stories going at once, but I really love the concept for this one. I'm crazy. Having two stories out there to update is like having two, little kids pulling at your clothes! Before you realize it, they need something! Oh well, I can't guarantee a weekly update for this one since it's not near done yet…I don't think. I probably should have made it a one-shot, but it's cute and has enough muscle to float a little longer. I hope you like it. Better reason why I wanted to post it now; I love making all of YOU happy…even if that makes me crazy! :)**

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language, smut…with the potential to grow into more

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when it turns out that Edward is just as curious of him…

**Chapter One:** See Him Squirm

Bella left Edward: good.

When Jacob Black heard the news about his one time rival, Edward Cullen, he was hardly sympathetic. He heard that Edward's fiancé, Bella Swan, had left him. She apparently moved to Phoenix to live with cousins she had. The reason why she left was unclear to Jacob, but the fact that Edward no longer had her was reason enough to make him smile.

Edward and Jake had been fighting over Bella's affections for years. They'd had too many confrontations over who would be the better choice for her. Although Jacob felt _he_ was the perfect man for her, Edward was open to the idea that he himself was not.

Being a vampire had its drawbacks. Bella was not ready to accept growing old and dying while Edward stayed young forever. She wanted him to make her like he was. Jacob had been furious and Edward understood why completely. Edward didn't want to make her a vampire. He wanted her to live a normal life and was willing to leave her alone in order to make her do just that. But Bella was not one to be told no. She fought it and Edward ended up coming back admitting he couldn't live without her. Jacob, who had been there for her during the time Edward was gone, was pushed aside and rejected.

Even though he had every right to be angry, Jacob still loved Bella and thought he could convince her to be with him. When that didn't work and Bella told him flat out that she'd chosen Edward, Jacob recoiled into a shell having to deal with his beloved Bella choosing a vampire over him. His resentment toward Edward grew worse and so when he heard that Bella broke their relationship and left him, Jacob was quite satisfied.

There had been so much drama involved with Bella and Edward making everyone accept their relationship, that even the creepy Volturi, that Jacob only heard about through talking with the elders in his tribe, were watching them. Bella had turned his entire world upside and he was willing for the most part, but now he was sick of it and of her. He still cared about her, but stealing her from Edward Cullen became too exhausting for Jake and he just wanted to have some peace and lick his wounds. She'd left him scarred and didn't seem to care. All that mattered to her was Edward…well, not any more and that was just fine to Jake.

As Leah spewed out the details she'd learned about their breakup, Jacob shrugged his shoulders with indifference as he munched down one of Emily's awesome chocolate chip muffins. He found the consistency of the muffin more interesting than the dramatics of Bella Swan's love life. He was just glad he wasn't a part of it anymore. Fuck both of them.

After Jacob came home from his classes, he retreated to the garage to work on his motorcycle. He'd taken apart Bella's bike and sold the parts. He bought better parts for his own bike with the money and was just about to get to work when he realized he'd forgot to pick up a new wrench to replace the one he'd broken (yes, broken) when he pitched it at Paul one day. He huffed and went inside the house to grab his wallet, tell Billy where he was going and then hopped in his car to drive to the hardware shop.

Jacob was flustered when he was told the particular sized wrench he was looking for was not in stock. The employee suggested that he drive into Forks to check out one of the specialty stores and that they'd probably have what he wanted. Jacob huffed again and left. He drove into Forks cursing under his breath. He still disliked seeing anything that reminded him of Bella or Cullen. Just the town's name, Forks, made him grind his teeth.

As Jacob pulled into the Ace Hardware right off S. Forks Ave, he took a deep breath. He parked and went inside. Instead of looking around, he went right to the customer service desk and asked for the wrench. A very nice, flirtatious young woman with a healthy rack showed him where it was located and Jacob quickly took the item to the cashier counter. He tossed some bills at the woman tending the register and smiled as she told him to have a good day. He walked back to this little Rabbit, tossed the bag in the backseat and started the motor to go home.

When Jacob pulled up to the stop sign to turn left onto Forks Avenue, he saw a black Volvo go by heading south. Jacob rolled his eyes. Cullen drove a Volvo. That was last vehicle he wanted to see. And yet… Jacob turned right instead of left watching the Volvo enter the driveway of the local library. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Cullen. He knew from what Bella had told him that Cullen was a bookworm. Jacob snorted thinking what else does a dead guy do with eternity on his hands? At least now Edward's empty hands would not end up on Bella's sacred body. Jacob nodded to himself agreeing with his mind.

He parked the car a distance away to see who got out of the black car. He found himself snickering when he saw that indeed, it was the infamous Edward Cullen looking exceptionally pale and depressed. He must have "Everybody Hurts" by REM playing on repeat on his radio. Jacob watched him walk inside the library and then sat in his car with the motor running. He contemplated going in, but what for? Why would he want to stand before a heartbroken vampire? Who cares? Maybe he longed to see the pain in Cullen's eyes? Perhaps Jacob just desired to say, 'told you so.' But then again…Bella did not come running to Jake. Bella left both of them.

"Bitch," Jacob sighed rubbing his eyes frustrated to recognize the familiar shitty feeling he always felt when Bella was involved. It was a mixture of shame and rejection. She stomped on his manliness so many times he should be walking with a limp and a red face.

Jacob stared off into space thinking about all the drama he went through on Bella's behalf. Now she went and left Forks _and_ Edward without as much as a goodbye to Jacob. She was gone. In complete secret she took off without a word. Thanks Bella.

Thanks for the memories…and a thousand headaches.

_Knock, knock…_

Jacob hopped in his seat a little hearing the noise coming from his driver's side window. He looked up to see a blurry figure on the other side. The window was fogged up with his overly heated body temperature. He mumbled a few cuss words and rolled down his window. To his disappointment and surprise, Edward was looking down at him with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Same thing you are," Jacob answered while cursing some more in his head.

"You read?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yes, the pale face men have taught us savages to read their English."

"No," Edward closed his eyes tight appearing annoyed, "I meant that you don't come across as the reading type."

"I pick up a book every now and then," Jacob shrugged.

Edward nodded studying the boy, "More like never, right?"

Jacob tisked shaking his head. He looked off in the distance and then up at Edward again, "So what are you reading today, Cullen? Let me guess, a pick me up novel? Something to make you smile? Edgar Allen Poe maybe?"

Edward glared at him, "No, more like 'Wolves are from Mars, Vampires from Venus."

A snicker escaped Jacob, "Sure…you mean vampires are from Uranus."

"Oh…ha-ha," Edward tilted his head side to side while making a face at the boy. But then Edward couldn't help but start to smile. "You're in full form today. You must love the fact that Bella dumped me. Makes you happy to bask in the sun and lick yourself under a tree."

Jacob looked down at his dash with an amused smile, "I prefer the moonlight, thanks."

"Such an asshole," Edward shook his head with a sigh. "A professional asshole."

"That's Mr. Asshole to you Cullen," Jacob remarked playfully.

Edward glanced around the parking lot before staring Jacob down some more, "And what are you here for? Is your father having trouble crate training you? Or is it your inability to let him know when you have to go outside to go potty? How many more carpets does your poor father have to replace, Jacob? Give him a break."

Although Jacob should have been fuming at Edward's verbal jabs, he laughed out right, "Apparently I'm not the only one in full form."

To Jacob surprise, Edward smiled back with a proud nod. "Why are you _really_ here?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders again, "I had to go to the hardware store."

Edward frowned, "The hardware store is that way." Edward pointed north.

"I know," Jacob nodded with big, brown eyes. "I just came from there."

"But you're here now," Edward reminded now pointing to the ground.

"Very good, Cullen! You, unlike most of the male species, do not require a compass," Jacob beamed mocking him.

"And you, very much like the female species, have to point out that men are not good with directions," Edward teased.

Jacob's felt his pulse rise, "I am not a female."

"You have a bigger chest than my sisters," Edward pushed some more.

The two boys stared at each other in silence as Jacob couldn't find a thing to say back. His mouth sat open, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter. Then Edward smiled and gave the boy a wink of his own, "Kidding."

"It appears I'm not the _only_ professional asshole out today," Jacob glared.

"Graduated top of my class," Edward nodded with pride.

"When was that?" Jacob pretended to act interested. "When Lincoln was shot?"

"Oh, long before then," Edward waved his hand outward.

"I thought so," Jacob nodded. "Look it was nice talking to you…"

"Is that what we were doing?"

"Yes," Jacob replied.

"Sounded more like we were picking on each other."

Jacob nodded again, "We're very good at that. I got to go. I have my motorcycle waiting."

"How romantic," Edward said.

"Later Cullen," Jacob started to back out, but Edward suddenly put his hand on the doorframe.

"Jake, wait a minute. I want to say something."

"Make it quick, Cullen."

Edward took a deep breath before he started, "It was nice seeing you. It felt like old times. I enjoyed it."

"Old times?" Jacob snorted. "That's hard to interpret coming from someone who was born at the time of the dinosaurs."

"Give me break," Edward leaned down to smile at the boy. "I mean it. I really did have a good time talking…or ah…making fun of you."

Jacob smiled back, "And making fun of you was my pleasure…truly."

"Well then, maybe we can do it again sometime?" Edward suggested.

At first Jacob frowned at him, but then he nodded, "You know, everyday should begin taking a shot or two at you. I'd like that."

"Great," Edward chuckled.

Jacob looked at him oddly again, "You can't be _this_ lonely."

Edward shrugged. Actually he was painfully lonely. Every minute of the day he tried to distract himself from thinking about Bella. He refrained himself from calling her (and was doing really good). He missed hearing her voice, smelling her sweet scent, touching her brown hair… He hated being alone. It was too much. Being subjected to Jacob's constant teasing was fine to him at the present. Hearing Jacob's potshots reminded him of when Bella was there with them always trying to get them to make peace. He kept thinking she'd come out of nowhere to shut them up. And even though she wouldn't, he didn't mind. Jacob, although as annoying as ever, made him laugh.

"Can I have your cell number?" Edward bravely asked the shifter.

Jacob's mouth fell open, "You're kidding me."

Edward did not reply. He merely stood there asking with his gold eyes.

It took a while for the boy to react. He kept looking up at the vampire trying to read his intentions. Finally, Jacob gave up and grabbed the bag from the backseat. He took out the receipt and scribbled his number on the paper. He handed it Edward with strict instructions, "After you put this in your phone, burn it. I don't need _my_ handwriting of _my_ number in _your_ house where 'Blondie' can find it and torment me."

Edward smiled, "Thank you, Jacob. I really appreciate it."

"Whatever," Jake snorted. He backed the car up and drove away wondering if he'd gone insane. Why did he give Cullen his number? What the hell was wrong with him? If any of the pack found out, he'd never hear the end of it. Shit…

Jacob contemplated turning around to ask Cullen to give it back, but it was too late. Before he reached highway 110 (La Push Road), Edward whisked by him almost sending the small Rabbit flying. Jacob cursed remembering to tell Cullen to shove it if they talked in the future.

The shifter's cell phone beeped suddenly. Jacob picked it up and saw an unfamiliar number staring back at him. There was a text waiting for him. He accepted it and saw who the text was from: _Hey, sorry about that. I thought that was your car, but wasn't sure until I saw your face. You looked pretty mad and I don't blame you. Sorry Jake. _

Jacob sighed and immediately stored the number as Edward's. He tossed the phone on the passenger seat, but then grabbed it to send Edward a text back: _Hey, no problem. I'll kick your ass later. Now burn that piece of paper Cullen._

A few second later his phone beeped again. The name was clear; Edward responded to his request: _Done._

When Edward got home he folded the piece of paper Jacob had given him (he had no intention of burning it) into his pocket with smile. He grabbed his cell phone and the book he chose at the library before walking up to the front door.

As he hopped up the stairs taking two at a time, Edward could hear Esme and Alice in the kitchen. Esme was trying to cook something. Since Bella was no longer coming over, Esme had no humans to test the food upon, but she'd discovered she really enjoyed cooking so she kept doing it anyway. Sometimes Alice would help out as well.

Edward rounded the corner with a grin. His sister and mother couldn't help but laugh slightly. They were happy to see Edward in a better frame of mind than when he left. Bella's sudden departure broke his spirit and he began to look like his old self before the girl had entered his life.

"And what are you all happy about?" Alice asked. Her expression was cheerful until she thought they maybe Bella had called him and was playing with his heart again. She stared at him trying to capture his future in her mind, but something blocked it.

"I saw an old friend," Edward replied.

"Oh really?" Esme teased almost taking a taste of the spaghetti sauce she was simmering. She put the wooden spoon down with a shocked expression and then smiled nervously, "That was a close one."

Edward nodded, "Too close. Stop watching The Food Network."

Alice giggled and then got serious, "So…who was the old friend? Anyone we know?"

"Yep, you've met him," Edward answered her.

"Him?" Esme checked the burner to turn it down.

"Jacob Black," Edward said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Both Alice and Esme turned to look at him with shock.

Alice cocked her head, "Now it makes sense I can't _see_ anything in your future."

Edward smiled, "I know, I know. You can't believe it."

"I didn't know you were friends," Esme folded her arms.

"He's actually being civil with you?" Alice put her hand on her hip.

Edward gestured with his hand shifting it side to side, "Sort of. He's talking a lot of smack, but I'm enjoying it."

"How so?" Alice gave him a funny look.

"It reminds me of when Bella was around," Edward confessed. "Besides, it's better than being alone."

"You can't be _that_ lonely," Alice sighed.

Edward smiled, "That's what Jacob said."

Both Esme and Alice shook their heads looking at each other.

"We're just friends," Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"No good can come from this," Esme joked as she began to stir the sauce once more.

But Edward felt a surge of hope in his heart. He knew he and Jacob wouldn't be best of friends, but at least Jacob would provide a good distraction. Edward had been spending too much time hanging around sadness. It was like sadness was Edward's personal shadow; it was connected to him and everywhere he went, it followed. There was no escape. But Jacob might be able to help Edward shake it. Somehow…someway…

Edward retired to his room. As he rested himself on the chaise lounge he took out his cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. He knew the wolf would probably be pissed that he called, but Edward almost looked forward to shaking up the boy. It rang a few times before a flustered shifter answered in a huff sounding out of breath (which was unusual since shifters were in fantastic shape).

"Hey," Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

Jacob huffed again, "What do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"Kinda yeah," Jacob said quickly and sharply.

Edward smiled, "With Sam and the pack?"

"I can't talk right now," Jacob snapped in a hiss and hung up.

The vampire wasn't put out by Jacob's sudden rejection. He laughed to himself instead putting his phone down next to him. He enjoyed the idea of getting Jacob all frazzled. It would make him very sarcastic when he'd see him again which would mean a guarantee that Edward would be laughing at Jacob's smartass remarks.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a _great_ reunion next time around…

* * *

><p>*So, I hope you are all liking this new one. I did discover that "Hard to Resist You" is really long ( I had forgotten). I hope that's a good thing...but while that's going on, I'll post this one too. I'll shake things up a bit and add new chap for 'Resist' on Wednesdays and then this story on Saturdays. Hope that's good for you. Wuvs to you ~ :)<p> 


	2. Cutting the Sweetness

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Two: **Cutting the Sweetness

Edward read "A Tale of Two Cities" for the sixteenth time (he guessed). He put it down as the sun climbed over the horizon beckoning morning and the birds that began to chirp incisively. He went downstairs to find his father, Carlisle, going to work at the hospital and Emmett walking in from hunting with Rosalie for an early morning breakfast.

There were times when Edward missed being human. Mornings was one of them. He always enjoyed the bright, new hours of the day when he was a boy. His mother, Elizabeth, would have a small breakfast ready for him consisting of eggs and bread with a tiny bit of butter and jam. On good days she would have bacon to offer him and his father. Those were good memories. Edward still loved the smell of bacon even though its odor was nothing near as pleasant as it had been when he was human.

He said his hellos to his family that were present and cleaned up before he began his day. Edward always had to force himself to take his time since he got up too damn early every day. When he finally descended the stairs for the front door, he made sure his phone was with him in case Jacob called to start yelling at him. In a way, he hoped he would. The device was charged and on awaiting the shifter's sarcastic salutations.

Edward drove himself to the library again. He had to wait an hour for it to open. He looked for Jacob's little brown Rabbit. It wasn't there. He sighed feeling a little disappointed, but still hopeful the shifter might show up later. Maybe he'd be there when he came out like last time? But when he returned with the newest Stephen King novel in his hands, Jacob Black was not there.

Even though his brain told him not to, Edward took out his phone after getting into the cab of his car. He quickly dialed Jacob's number and waited to hear the wolf growl at him.

"Hello Cullen."

"Hey," Edward smiled hearing Jacob's voice.

"What's up?" The shifter didn't sound angry, just indifferent.

"Are you at home?" asked Edward tossing the book from his lap to the passenger seat.

"Yes, I'm still in bed thank you very much," Jacob said in a flat tone and then yawned.

Edward laughed softly, "Oh…sorry."

"That's the second time you've been sorry," Jacob snickered. "What is it with you vampires? Is life one, great, big regret?"

"Not entirely," Edward replied. "Of course, now that life includes you I guess I'll be sorry more often."

"Funny," Jacob sat up in bed while the unusual morning light came through his bedroom window and gently warmed Jacob's bare chest nicely. Jake scratched his belly and yawned again. "What do you want?"

"Wanna get some breakfast? My treat…"

Jacob snorted, "Isn't it a little early too torture me with your presence?"

"It's never too early for food for a wolf, right Black?" Edward smiled starting his engine.

"I'm too tired to move," Jacob grumbled. "Even for food."

"I'm offering you a free meal," Edward reasoned. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"I'll bite more than your hand if you push me Cullen," Jacob replied sharply. Then he blushed.

Edward laughed, "I never would have guessed you were into that."

"I'm not," Jacob shoved the blankets off of him. "But I bet you are."

"There's one way to find out," Edward teased.

"What?" Jacob said back in shock. "Look Cullen, maybe Bella found this cute, but I find it disturbing. So knock it off."

"I'm joking dummy," Edward snorted. "Didn't know you were homophobic."

"Again, I'm not," Jacob stood up fighting the sheet that had twisted around his ankle. He shook it slightly, but when it didn't come off he violently kicked it off, "Fuck!"

"Language, little man, language," Edward teased.

"I am not a homophobe," Jacob made clear. "I just don't go for innuendos like that."

Edward chuckled rolling his amber eyes, "It was just a joke, Jacob. Lighten up."

Jacob walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, "Where are we meeting, jerk face?" The boy quickly pulled off his underwear.

The older boy sat up in his seat a little more realizing Jacob was going to take him up on his offer, "At the library." Then Edward heard water running on the other end of the phone. The vampire frowned.

"I wasn't aware they served breakfast," Jacob reached into the shower to test the water.

"Wanna know something that disturbs _me?_" Edward asked closing one eye.

"I can only imagine what it could be," Jacob snorted.

"The idea of you talking to me on the phone with no clothes on," the older boy replied. "Please tell me you're not naked right now."

"Now who's the homophobe?" Jake teased. "I'm completely naked Cullen. The only thing separating us is my cell phone carrier. Wanna know which one it is?"

"Shut up," Edward started to laugh. "Just meet me at the library and stop trying to be a porn star."

"Jealous?" Jake stood over the toilet and took a morning pee. "Hey Cullen, can you hear me now?"

Edward tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Oh God, this is not happening. Good bye Jacob. See you at the library at ten."

But Jacob wasn't finished (with talking), "Did it ever occur to you that I might have school today, vampire boy?"

"You don't go to school anymore," Edward said sounding nervous. His mind kept envisioning the shifter completely nude holding his dick while he urinated. "And besides, you'd be late already. We can talk about it later."

Jacob gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yes, I do go to school. One more thing before you go Cullen, what are _you_ wearing?"

Edward busted up with laughter, "Something I can hide behind! See you later!" He cut off the conversation there and shook his head still chuckling. "God, that kid drives me crazy!"

Jacob put his phone down with a snicker and got into the shower. As he lathered up his chest, he stared at the tiled wall and laughed. Maybe it was a good idea to cut class today. Vampire boy was right, he was already late. What he'd learn from provoking Cullen would be much more educational anyhow.

It was twenty after ten.

Edward checked the clock on his dash for the millionth time. Jacob was late. The older boy wondered if the shifter was taking his time on purpose. Edward had to hold himself back from texting the boy. Jacob would be expecting that.

It was funny to Edward. He couldn't understand why all of the sudden he wanted hang around Jacob Black. They'd always had too much animosity between them. Every encounter was a challenge for Bella's heart. Edward understood Jacob's concern. He only wanted the best for Bella. He never wanted her to change into a vampire, but in truth neither did Edward. It was Bella that pushed the issue.

Now, for some odd reason, Edward found himself drawn to the shifter. Seeing the boy's face, hearing his voice, watching his movements…all those things reminded him of the way things used to be. Of course, they were talking instead of cursing at each other. Granted, their 'talking' wasn't warm and fuzzy, but it was humorous and Edward was thankful for what little reprieve he could get from Bella's unexpected departure.

The vampire didn't notice the brown Rabbit that parked a few stalls down from his Volvo. Jacob got out of his vehicle wearing his favorite, tight, black t-shirt and jeans along with his boots in case he had to stomp on Cullen a few times. As he walked over to Edward's car, Jacob ran his hands through his hair a bit making sure it was presentable. Then he frowned berating himself for caring in the first place. So what if the blood sucker wasn't pleased with his appearance. Whatever…

Jacob could see that Edward's mind was in La-La land. He smiled slightly as he whacked the side of the passenger door, "Hands on the wheel!"

But Edward didn't even flinch. He smiled and chuckled knowing full well that the culprit was Jacob, "From porn star to policeman…you can multi-task."

Jacob put his arm in the car, "I can also make a vampire blush."

Edward cleared his throat, "Get in."

"I'm a porn star and a policemen…not a prostitute," Jacob replied.

"Yeah right…what would do for twenty dollars?" Edward teased.

"Beat the crap outta you and take your wallet," Jacob flexed a muscle.

"And how is that a perk?"

"I'm letting you live," Jake said smugly.

Edward laughed warmly, "Get in the car so I can take you to eat."

Jacob considered entering the infamous vampire Volvo, "You're not taking me to some bloodsucker barbeque buffet, are you?"

"No," Edward started the engine. "We're too late. But we might make it to dessert. Get in."

Jacob glared at him, opened the door and climbed into the seat. As he locked his seat belt he gave Edward a strange look, "By the way, I don't look appetizing with a cherry on top of my head."

Edward tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. The image of Jacob, still butt naked, but now with a cherry on top of his head tickled him. He kept thinking of a banana split. The older boy shook his head, "I don't sleep, but I can feel a nightmare for me in my future."

"Still imagining me naked Cullen?" Jacob smirked with one brow raised.

Edward shot him a look of shock, "No!"

"You just make sure to cover me up with some whip cream," Jacob nodded coolly. Then, yet again, he thought about what he said and blushed. He turned away looking out the window, rolling his brown eyes. He could hear the other boy chuckling.

"I'm not going any closer to that Jacob," Edward replied putting the car in reverse. "That is taboo. Besides, sweet things hurt my teeth."

"Didn't stop you from going after Bella," Jacob came back.

Edward stopped the Volvo still in reverse. He looked at the boy angrily, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jake knew he'd struck a chord with the vampire…a bad chord. As much as this guy annoyed him, he did like the humor they generated. It was funny and a good way to start his day. He looked at Edward, "To cut the sweetness you just add nuts."

At first Edward just stared at him. He computed the boy's words carefully. Then he began to smile a little and then a little more. Before he knew it he was laughing. He shifted the car into first and began to drive onto the main road. He shook his head, "You are one of kind, wolf."

"Let me tell you, leech, before this day is over you're gonna be inspired to have that statement tattooed on your forehead," Jacob got comfortable in his seat more. "It's big enough."

Edward laughed again, "Fuck you."

"Not even on a good day," Jake replied with a happy snicker.

When the boys finally reached the diner, Jacob was quick to order up a ton of food from the bewildered waitress. She looked at Edward worried about how many pages his order was going to take in her booklet. He smiled at her and said he was just having water. When she frowned at him wondering if they were going to share their food (her boss would be pissed), he read her mind.

"I ate already. We aren't sharing any food or anything. I'm just not hungry," Edward reassured her.

"Yeah," Jacob added. "I'm not sharing my grub with him. He's a freak."

"Hey," Edward warned the boy with a smile, "I'm the one who's paying the bill. Again, stop biting the hand that feeding you."

"Okay," the server replied with a sigh, "one water and three, no four pages of my order book coming right up." She walked away shaking her head.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing like little kids. It was clear she didn't know what they really were. She must have thought she'd come across the biggest pig in the world and a pale, bulimic, 'I only want water,' white boy.

Edward leaned on the table a little lowering his voice, "Not to sound strange…"

"Too late," Jacob took a drink of his water.

Edward rolled his eyes, "But I don't think I've ever seen you smile that big and not be talking shit to me."

"I was smiling at you because I thought of a cherry on top of _your_ head," Jacob joked.

"Craving a sundae already?" Edward poked fun.

Jacob shrugged as he played his utensils, "Your hair kinda reminds me of caramel."

Edward chuckled, "If you order one more thing, that lady is gonna charge you for the ink in her pen."

"You're paying for everything," Jacob shrugged again. "Add it to the bill."

"Oh, by the way, you leave the tip," Edward rested himself back against the seat.

Jacob went pale, "Are you kidding me?"

Then Edward smiled, "Yes."

"Fucker," Jacob turned his head slightly annoyed.

"Don't get mad," Edward leaned forward again. "I'm playing with you."

"I don't play with vampires," Jacob came back.

"You'll play with anyone who offers you a hamburger," Edward snorted. "Don't deny it."

"Cheeseburger," Jacob corrected.

Edward laughed, "Sorry."

They both sat in the booth quiet as can be. Jacob kept folding his napkin into different shapes to pass the time and Edward carefully watched him enjoying the boy's warmth that could be felt even from the other side of the table. When it seemed that too much time had passed when they didn't say a word to each other, Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath, "So…did you go back to school?"

Jacob didn't look up at him, "Yeah. Figured I should since Bella was gone and things had cooled down."

"That's good," Edward nodded still watching the boy's hands folding over the paper napkin. The older boy thought hard for a topic to discuss. He couldn't think of what they could talk about. "How's your dad?"

"He's fine," Jacob replied still engrossed in his artistic task.

The waitress came by with Jacob's large Dr. Pepper, "Here you go." She looked at Edward, "More water?"

Jacob snorted.

Edward smiled at her, "No thank you. I'm fine."

The woman nodded, pursing her lips as she walked away. In her mind she wondered if the boys were gay. Edward began to laugh.

Jacob finally stopped what he was doing and looked at him, "What's so funny?"

"She thinks we're a couple," Edward replied.

"A couple of what?" Jacob asked with a frown.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he laughed a bit more, "She thinks we're lovers."

"What?" Jacob exclaimed.

A few of the patrons in the diner turned to look at the boys while the waitresses stopped to try to listen to their conversation. Two of the girls had a bet going.

Jacob turned in the direction of their server, "We are not a couple!"

One of the girls moaned as she handed over her tip money to the other server who giggled at Jacob's reaction. She knew he wasn't queer…now she had to try to think of how she'd get her phone number to him.

Jacob looked at Edward, "This is the last time we're going to be seen in public together."

"Why?" Edward scoffed. "Who cares what they think. Their lives are so boring they need to consider other people's lives to make it brighter. Let them talk. Hey, we don't know what they do. The cook over there might like to dress in high heels and lingerie, and our server might be into S&M with her thigh high, black boots and hot pink whip. We don't know…we don't care."

Jacob closed his eyes, "Please tell me you're not reading that from their minds."

Edward leaned forward, "The only thing that is separating you from that pink whip is her waitress uniform."

Jacob's brown eyes pooled like hot chocolate, "Oh my freaking God!" At first Jacob was mortified. And then he realized Edward's ability and he began to laugh. Jacob covered his mouth to keep quiet. He leaned forward, "What about him?" Jacob shifted his eyes to the little, quiet man in the sweater that clearly was knitted by a distant relative. It had green trees crocheted on it.

The older boy grinned as he leaned closer to whisper, "He's thinking about saving his money to buy himself an early birthday present. He already knows what he wants…a blow up doll called, 'Tereza Barkley.'"

Jacob put his head down to laugh, but ended up bumping his head on the table.

"Are you okay?" Edward chuckled.

"I gotta look that up on the Internet," Jacob busted up as quietly as he could. "Man, your ability is awesome."

Edward shrugged, "Makes for interesting stuff to listen to while you're stuck in a long line."

Jacob snorted, "Need to take you with me when I have jury duty."

"Let me know when," Edward replied as he noticed the server struggling to bring over an armful of plates to their table. "Food's here."

Jacob looked up at her as she fought to put each one down without spilling the contents all over the table top, "I'm not hungry anymore."

She looked at him with wide eyes panting heavily.

The boy chuckled, "Just kidding. You'll get a good tip, I promise."

The waitress nodded with a sigh. When she finally got everything on the table safely, she took his now empty glass of soda for a refill. Edward looked up at her, "Can I have some more water please?"

Jacob stopped shoving food in his mouth to look at the vampire.

"Sure," the woman took his glass to refill it as well.

"When the hell did you drink the water?" Jake asked with food still in his mouth.

"I didn't," Edward replied pushing the extra napkins towards the boy. "I switched mine with yours."

Jacob looked at what he thought was his glass of water. It was completely full, but he remembered drinking most of his, "Sneaky."

"So is this," Edward turned over the last napkin to reveal a girl's phone number written on it. The name said Zoey.

"Please tell me that's not our server's name," Jake felt himself panic.

"She's gonna get you with that hot pink whip," Edward teased. He quickly made the cracking sound and laughed.

Jacob dropped his cheeseburger on his plate, "Oh Christ."

"Don't freak out," Edward said. "It's not her. It's the cute girl over there. She won the bet with the other girl that we weren't gay."

The boy sighed with relief. But Edward wasn't done having fun just yet.

"You're in luck," Edward whispered.

"Why?" Jacob picked up his cheeseburger getting ready for another bite.

"The cute girl who gave you her number has a thing for animals," Edward nodded and to make matters worse, he winked.

Jacob hopped in his seat, "We're outta here. Pay the damn check, Cullen."

"I'm joking," the older boy laughed.

"I'm gonna kick your flea bitten ass," Jacob growled.

"First you gotta catch me," Edward taunted. "And with as much food as you're stuffing in, you won't be able to run very fast."

"Not only am I gonna catch you, but I'm gonna shit on you after I do it," Jacob warned.

"I'm not into that," Edward shook his head. "But he is." Edward pointed to the little man with the sweater on. The man looked up from his magazine and smiled nervously at Jacob.

Jacob closed his eyes sighing.

Edward leaned in for one last kill, "He thinks you're cute."

Suddenly Jacob shot up out of the seat and began to walk out of the diner. Edward burst into laughter and apologized to the server who came quickly to ask what was wrong. He had her bag all of the remaining food into several, Styrofoam containers so he could take them to the shifter. He paid the huge bill and gave the woman a generous tip.

Edward walked out into the parking lot seeing Jacob leaning against the Volvo waiting for him. "There were no doggie bags big enough for this stuff."

"Did you know that my tribe hates Styrofoam?" Jacob commented calmly.

"I can't control what she put them in," Edward shrugged.

"It's bad for the environment," Jacob added.

"So is the pale face," Edward finished knowing that would please the boy.

Jacob snickered, "You got that right."

"Do you want me to toss it?" Edward held the bags up. "You could give some of this to the pack or your dad."

"Yeah, put it in the back," Jacob replied. "I don't know how I'll explain where I got all this food from if the pack is involved."

"Just tell them the truth," Edward said as he carefully placed the bags in his backseat. "I can't see Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil and even Paul refusing food even if it came from a vampire."

"They'll wonder _why_ I'm hanging out with you," Jacob snorted.

"Tell them you were hungry and thought the easiest way to get some grub was to trick a bloodsucker into paying for it," Edward nodded.

Jacob laughed, "Good idea!" Jacob got in the Volvo, strapped himself in and then gazed at the vampire next to him, "You're pretty smart…for a leech."

Edward smiled, "I've noticed something about you too."

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"After I'm around you for a while, I hardly notice the wet dog smell."

"Dick."

Edward chuckled, "Big and proud."

"Proud…maybe, but big…" Jacob eyed Edward up and down, "probably not."

"Just because you've been neutered doesn't mean you can take it out on me," Edward playfully shoved Jake.

"I haven't been neutered!" Jacob protested.

"Not yet," Edward put the keys in the ignition and started the car, "but I bet your dad has already gotten a notice from the city."

"Bite me," Jake growled.

"Have you had your shots?"

"Take me to my car," Jacob ordered.

"Yes master," Edward chuckled as he pulled out of the parking stall putting the car in drive. The vehicle rolled forward. "I might have to toss you or the food out in a few minutes."

"Excuse me?" Jacob glared as he reached over to turn the radio on.

"The car," Edward groaned, "it smells like a wet stray slept in a garbage dump."

"Turns you on, don't it?" Jacob smiled in a low, playful tone. He pushed the power knob on the radio and music suddenly added to the car's interior.

Edward looked at him, "Only if the wet stray starts to bleed."

Jacob's face went blank for a moment before he answered, "Strays bite back you know."

"Is that a threat?" Edward smiled looking back to the road ahead.

"It's a fact," Jacob snickered as he searched for some music on the radio. It had been an interesting day full of educational horror stories. Jacob had to smile to himself…he had fun. Now God only knew where the vampire would take him next…he really didn't want the day to end. Not. Just. Yet.

* * *

><p>*Okay, I know this is a hell of a way to end this chapter, but I'm running late to go to a friend's house right now. This chapter turned out too long so I had to break it up. Have a great weekend everyone and go see HP7 ~ it was brilliant!<p> 


	3. Another Proposition

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Three: **Another Proposition

The cab of the car was quiet for a while as the boys continued to drive. The only sound was coming from the speakers that pumped out the tail end of, "Funkytown" by Lipps, Inc. Jacob began to make a face looking at the digital dial on the radio face. He reached for the knob to change it, but Edward grabbed his wrist.

"The 70's were a great time in music," the vampire said shifting his gold eyes back and forth from the road to Jacob's face.

Jacob stared back feeling odd at the sensation of the vampire's cold touch, "I was born in the 90's. The 70's are prehistoric to me."

Edward let go of the boy's wrist, "Still, you can't deny that the 70's weren't a great time in the history of music."

The boy made a frown, "I guess. You've watched it grow from people banging on rocks to using computers…you'd know."

Edward broke into a smile, "You just cannot help yourself, can you?"

"Trust me Cullen," Jacob offered up a dazzling grin, "I have to stop my eyes from rolling back into my head I enjoy picking on you so much."

"That's attractive," the vampire chuckled.

"It is," Jacob nodded before his expression changed to horror. The song ended and the next one proved to be harder to listen to. It was "Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees.

Edward began to bob his head to the beat knowing it was making Jacob want to pitch himself out of the fast moving car. The scene tickled Edward so much, he deliberately passed the library so he could torment the boy a little more. When the time was right, the vampire raised his voice sounding like Barry Gibb, _"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man – no time to talk!" _

Jacob looked on with an open mouth not believing Edward 'the-world-bows-down-to-me' Cullen was rocking out sounding like a girl. He listened to his once greatest enemy who seemed to know every line of the song a little too much.

Edward continued while Jacob stared too frozen to speak, _"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', people stayin' alive, stayin' alive ~"_

Then out of no where Jacob joined Edward both of them sounding like Bee Gee impersonators, _"Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' ali….i…ive ~"_ Then they both busted up together in the most rare moment they've ever shared.

"You're pretty good," Edward continued to chuckle as he complimented Jake.

"And you better not ever tell anyone about what we just did," Jacob laughed along then becoming very serious; "I mean it."

The older teen grinned, "I've got dirt on you Black. How interesting."

"You got nothing on me Cullen," Jacob grumbled. "I'll just tell the pack you were singing 'Some Day My Prince Will Come.'"

"And I'll admit to them that it was for you," Edward winked, mocking him.

Jacob cringed, "Over my dead body! And Cullen…"

"Yeah," Edward laughed a little.

"Turn this car around," Jake glared.

"Don't you like spending time with me?"

"Not really," Jacob shook his head. "I've had enough bloodsucking entertainment for one day."

"Well, I had fun," Edward confessed pulling the car over to flip a bitch. He stopped to look at Jacob while the engine idled.

Jake did the same, "I'm glad."

"No you're not," Edward laughed softly. "You're mortified I had such a good time."

"And why would you say that?"

"Well…then I might want to do this again," Edward replied.

"I can't imagine why," Jacob shook his head.

"Spending time with you was nice," Edward confessed. "I really mean that, Jake."

"Send me a Hallmark card," Jacob said back staring out the passenger window. "I'm sure they've got one for this occasion. And slip a couple of bucks in there for me."

Edward chuckled, "You're such a brat."

Jacob suddenly looked down at his lap, "I _am_ surprised about one thing though."

"What's that?" Edward asked watching the boy carefully.

"I kinda had fun too," Jacob shrugged. Then he looked at Edward with a soft smile, "You're not so bad Cullen."

Edward laughed again slightly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jacob said.

The vampire turned the car around then and began the journey back to the library. The car got quiet once more as Jacob's compliment hung in the air. Edward never thought he'd hear Jake say anything near that, but he was enjoying the words over in his head. Maybe they could end up friends in someway? It seemed like Bella's absence helped them to curve their resentment of each other. There was no need to feel threatened by the other. In essence, she'd dumped both of them so now they had a lot in common.

As the Volvo pulled into the library parking lot, Edward searched for Jacob's Rabbit. When he spotted it he parked in the stall right next to it and then shut the motor off. They sat there in silence for a moment. Edward was glad that Jacob didn't sprint to the door to get out. Instead Jacob sat tight listening to the radio that now played a calmer tune; 'Everything I Own' by Bread. The lyrics tugged at both of them as the singer wailed about a girl he'd lost and how much he'd be willing to let go to get her back.

"…_I would give everything I own, give up my life, my heart, my home…I would give everything I own, just to have you back again_…"

Out of no where, Edward hit the mute button located on his steering wheel and cut the song off. He had made great strides with the shifter and he didn't want the old feelings of Bella to mess things up.

Jacob looked at him, "Does that song upset you?"

Edward shrugged, "It's sad. I don't want to look back. I've spent too much time with this life doing that." The vampire stared at the steering wheel of his car. He then turned his head and locked eyes with Jacob, "I want to move forward. I want to be hopeful for once. I think things are going to get better."

The boy smiled, "Me too."

"Good," Edward grinned. "So, when do you want to hook up again?"

"Hook up?" Jacob chuckled. "What are we like…a booty call?"

Edward laughed, "Hardly. I just want to know if you'd like to hang out again."

"I think I could stomach it," Jacob nodded.

Edward Cullen had done a marvelous job of staying out of Jacob Black's head. He'd held his ability of mental telepathy back to give the shifter his privacy, but now the desire to tap into that mind was consuming him. He knew that if Jacob discovered he was doing that, the boy would be furious and refuse to see him. And so Edward gazed at the boy with his peripheral vision, but opened his mind to hear Jacob's thoughts.

'_I wish we could get together tonight. Maybe we could go to a movie? I can't believe I want to hang around with Cullen. What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I that desperate? Christ…' _

The corners of Edward Cullen's mouth curled slightly as he reacted to what he heard. He turned to Jacob a bit, "Are you busy tonight?"

Jacob practically jumped in his seat, "What?"

"You wanna do something?"

"Like…like what?" The shifter stared at him with wide, chocolate pools that were quite surprised. Then suddenly Jacob's mind darkened. The realization that Edward was reading his mind hit him hard. He glared out of nowhere, _'You reading my thoughts Cullen? Fucking bastard. I should have known you'd pull that parlor trick. You're a real tool, leech boy. Can you hear me now?'_

Edward did not react. He was looking away at the radio, but he heard Jacob's mind that sounded like the low, growling of an angry wolf. Edward suddenly shrugged his shoulders and looked at the boy, "I guess we could find something to do. I don't know what. Like maybe…go play pool?"

Jacob studied him. Was he lying? Jacob couldn't tell. Fuck.

"I'd rather go to a movie," Jacob replied still staring at the vampire. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Edward shifted his gold eyes back and forth for a second, "How the hell would I know that?"

The boy glared again, "Give me a break."

The vampire shot his head back, "What are you talking about? We were fine a few seconds ago. What's wrong?"

"Don't play off like you don't know!"

"Jacob, I don't understand! What did I do?"

"You're reading my mind!"

If Edward could blush, this would be the time. Luckily for him, his skin color remained pale while so Jacob could not tell the difference, "I am not."

"Sure seems like it," Jacob shot another glare.

Edward finally chuckled, "Would I suggest pool if I was reading your mind? You said you'd rather go to the movies."

Jacob stared at the vampire, "If you were smart you'd cover up reading my brain with other suggestions…like playing pool!"

"Thank you," Edward gave him a nod.

"For what?"

"For saying I'm smart," the older teen smiled.

Jacob sat up taller in his seat, "You bastard! You _were_ reading my mind!"

"Okay, okay…" Edward held up his hands. "I admit, I peeked into it."

"And why the hell did you do that flea-bag," Jacob grumbled.

"I couldn't help it," Edward shrugged. "I wanted to hang out later and I wasn't sure if I should approach it." The vampire looked down at the steering wheel and played around with the buttons of the volume control for the radio. The song that was playing went up happily sailing out, "Could It Be I'm Falling in Love" by the Spinners.

"…_You can be sure, I will never let you down. When you need me I'll be around. And darling you'll always be the only one for me; Heaven made you specially…"_

Jacob looked over at Edward. The older boy gave a crooked smile and tapped the button to turn it down, "Sorry."

"You should be," Jake folded his arms over his chest and stared ahead.

"Look," Edward turned slightly in his seat to face the boy, "I didn't mean to upset you. We've been getting along good today and I just wanted to test the waters before I suggested us hanging out later."

"A normal person would just ask," Jacob said back with a surprising amount of calm.

"You're right," Edward nodded. "And I did, but I couldn't help but listen in to your thoughts for a second before I asked. When I heard you wouldn't mind getting together, I knew you'd say yes."

"Typical," Jacob smirked.

"Pardon?" Edward questioned with a slight smile.

"Bella once told me that a guy will do anything and say anything to get what he wants. Even if that means he has to lie, he'll think its okay to do it," Jacob chuckled. "I told her that wasn't true of _all_ guys…but I guess I'm wrong."

Edward nodded again, "Dead guys are pretty desperate."

This made Jacob burst out laughing and Edward felt much better seeing the boy happy. It was then that Edward realized, he liked the sound of Jacob's laughter. And for once, it was great to have Jacob Black laughing with him instead of at him. Not having to see those dark eyes shoot flaming darts at him was a nice change…Edward wanted it to stay that way.

"So…" Edward tried to start, "you wanna hook up."

Jacob looked at him with surprise, "Hook up? That doesn't sound like something two friends do…that are guys."

"I don't mean in the Biblical sense," Edward rolled his honey eyes. "You wanted to go to the show…let's go."

"I have to go home first and pretty myself up," Jacob sighed.

Edward busted up, "You look great to me."

"You'll say anything to get in my pants," Jacob shook his head.

"They're about my size," Edward added looking down at Jake's ass.

"Fucker!" Jacob socked him.

Edward laughed hard. Jacob finally joined him and together they busted up. Finally when thing's calmed down, Edward looked over at the boy, "So what should we go see?"

Jacob shrugged, "Preferably something funny."

Edward nodded, "I could go for funny."

"You _are_ funny," Jake snorted.

"I hope that was a compliment."

"I don't give those for free Cullen," Jacob looked at him. "Take it and run."

"Should I take you to dinner first?"

"I got dinner…it's in the backseat," Jacob thumbed in the direction of the rear of the car.

Edward looked back noting how there was little room, "I guess I won't be able to get you back there later on."

At first Jacob's eyes went big, and then he snickered, "Spend enough money on me tonight and you'll find out."

They laughed again. Afterward, they both went into the library to check out what was playing at the theatre. They sat at the pubic computer table quietly arguing. They couldn't decide on a good comedy. They started checking out other movies. Edward wanted to see something with good drama and lots of angst…Jacob wanted lots of things blowing up and hear tons of bad language.

They got back into the car frustrated. Jacob began to contemplate removing all the food in the backseat to his little Rabbit and driving home. He started to tell Edward they should postpone their 'hook-up' for another day when the older teen smiled out of nowhere, "Have you ever been to a drive-in?"

Jacob frowned, "A what?"

"A drive-in," he repeated turning his head to look at the wolf.

The boy chuckled, "Aren't those like…history?"

"They have them here and there still," Edward replied. "I take it you've never been to one."

"I've heard of them, but…don't people go to drive-ins to make out?"

Edward laughed, "I used to go to them all the time with Alice and Jasper in the 1950's."

"How romantic," Jacob teased. "I don't think Jasper cared for that very much."

It was then that Edward grinned, "He hated it."

"I'll bet," Jake laughed. "So…where is one? In Forks?"

"No," Edward replied. "We'd have to drive to Shelton."

"Shelton? That's like over three hours away!"

"Not the way I drive," Edward beamed.

Jacob nodded, "Well…that's true."

"Wanna go?"

"But won't we just argue about what movie to watch?"

"Probably."

Jacob thought for a moment before answering. He then shrugged, "I'm game."

"Cool."

"But seriously, I have to go home first."

"Wanna pretty up?"

"No," Jake snorted. "Gotta tell my dad where I'm going."

"You're gonna tell him you're with me?"

"Hell no," Jacob gave the older teen a nasty look. "Gonna tell him that I have drive out to hell and gone for a car part."

"You can leave your car at my house," Edward nodded.

"Again," Jacob said leaning forward, "hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Blondie will flatten all my tires," Jake said.

"Well, we can't risk that now can we?" the vampire smiled.

Jake shook his head.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "You go home, tell your dad, pretty up…" Edward chuckled, "And then meet me back at the diner. We'll leave your car in the parking lot and go. Sound good?"

The boy nodded his head, "Sure. It's a date." Then Jacob looked at him quickly, "I mean, it's a plan."

"Right," Edward grinned. "A plan…date…whatever."

"Cool," Jake nodded. "Now help me transfer all this shit to my car."

After putting all the food in the backseat of Jake's little Rabbit (as well as the front seat), the boys said their goodbyes and drove off. They kept their departure conversation short. Jacob was a little apprehensive about meeting up with the vampire and Edward was worried the wolf would cancel. He was painfully tempted to read the boy's mind again, but he held back. Letting fate take its course as it would if he were human, gave Edward hope Jacob wouldn't back out.

When Edward returned home he found Esme trying to bake brownies. She was standing over the pan with a frown. She saw him and smiled, "Hello Edward…we need to find a nice human to feed these to. I don't know if they're edible or not."

"I can take them with me tonight," Edward replied and then flinched. He didn't want his family to know he was taking Jacob out that evening. Oh well…

"Really? You planning on going to someone's house?" Esme asked as she turned off the oven.

"Maybe," Edward answered her waiting for the inevitable.

Esme gave him a funny look, "You're not going over to Jacob Black's house, are you?"

"No," Edward said. He was telling the truth.

But Esme tilted her head in a motherly way, "Edward…"

The boy caved, "I'm gonna see him, but I'm not going over there."

"Is he coming here?" she inquired.

Edward snorted, "No…he said that Blondie would flatten his tires."

"Blondie?"

"Rosalie."

Esme laughed, "I see."

Just then Rosalie walked in with Emmett behind her. Due to her super hearing, she frowned at her brother, "That mutt referring to me as Blondie, huh?"

"Bro, why are you hanging out with Jacob Black?" Emmett questioned.

"Because he's desperate for a canine companion," Rosalie replied.

"Then go buy yourself a poodle," Emmett snickered.

"They don't shed," Rosalie added like she was selling a used car.

"Neither does Jacob," Edward responded rolling his eyes. He began to leave the room hoping to avoid anymore questions. As he reached the stairs, his sister had one last inquiry.

"Why him?"

"Excuse me," Edward turned around.

"Why Jacob Black?"

"Why not?"

"He's a shifter," she pointed out.

"And?"

"He's our enemy."

"Correction," Edward glared at her, "he's _your_ enemy, not mine."

"We need to find you a better hobby," Emmett smiled at his brother.

"You can always volunteer at the local animal shelter," Rosalie suggested.

Esme looked over, "Rosalie…that's not nice."

"That's right," Edward grinned. "That's where we found you!"

Emmett busted up wrapping his arm around his wife, "Oh…low blow!"

Rosalie elbowed him, "Bastard, don't laugh!"

Edward quickly went up the stairs not wanting to hear anymore. So what if he was hanging around with Jacob Black. It wasn't against the law. It wasn't like he was marrying the guy. Edward had always been a private man. He'd spent many decades to himself while his family went on endless, romantic trysts. He learned to accept being alone and just went within himself. And then Bella came along. She changed that. He happily realized he didn't have to be alone anymore. He'd found his true love. Or so he thought.

When Bella dropped him and decided to stay in Arizona, Edward was flabbergasted. He couldn't imagine what changed her mind. She'd been so insanely devoted to him that everyone figured even a crowbar laced with dynamite couldn't pry her from him. And yet, after a few weeks in Arizona, she called him and said she wasn't coming back. She'd changed her mind. She didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't want to be with him…she just told him to have a good life and hung up. He was crushed and utterly confused. But he learned to accept it as he was familiar with loneliness. It was the hardest transition he'd ever faced. Even changing from a human to a vampire had been easier than losing Bella Swan.

Having Jacob come into his life out of nowhere was a great reprieve. At first he enjoyed the oddness of it all it. He kept expecting to see Bella come out from behind every corner. Somewhere along the way he forgot all about her and his attention focused on Jacob. The shifter was hard to read, but fun as hell. It was like playing in a field that had a mine in it...you never knew if the last step you took was literally your last step, but it was so thrilling to go through the first time, you couldn't wait to turn around and do it again. Jacob made Edward feel that way. If Jacob was a ride at an amusement park, Edward wanted a season pass.

He showered and picked out something to wear. As he debated between the dark blue shirt or the black sweater he remembered who he was meeting up with. Jacob was not going to fuss over his wardrobe. They were just friends. Edward pitched the sweater and put on the plain, dark blue t-shirt. He did, however, fight his hair. It was getting sort of long on top and Emmett was constantly referring to him as Tom Bailey from the Thompson Twins. When the wind would shuffle around Edward's hair too much, Emmett would break out into song, _"Hold me now! Whoa…warm my heart!"_

Edward began to chuckle as he stood in the bathroom and fought with his hair. But there was no time for Alice to trim it. Besides she wasn't home. He'd wait…no biggie. He stood back to observe himself.

"Not bad," Edward shrugged. "Good enough for a drive-in movie." He tossed his brush down on the counter and searched out his cell phone. He thought he'd text the boy to see if he was ready yet.

But at the moment, Jacob was frowning at himself. Everything he tried on just didn't look right. Either he looked like he was trying too hard or he appeared not trying hard enough. He sighed slowly cursing under his breath.

He ended up grabbing one of his many muscle shirts. It was bright white and complimented his dark skin nicely. It would have to do. It was just Cullen for Christ's sake. Why should he care? But for some weird reason, Jacob _did_ care. He couldn't explain it. He was supposed to hate this guy. He was his natural enemy and he almost stole the girl of his dreams from him. Now he felt kinda sorry for Cullen. Nobody likes being dumped. Jacob wanted to roll over and die when Bella picked Edward over him. But he didn't. Oh yeah, he figured his life was over if he couldn't have her, but he managed to get along despite her absence. And now…now with her gone he actually felt a little hopeful. But why?

Jacob slipped his boots on and left the lacings undone as usual. He was naturally lazy when it came to that. He like being able to yank his boots off at the end of the day without having to unlace them. And in a much needed phase, they would shoot off his paws and survive the transformation. Screw it.

He heard his phone beep alerting him to a text message. He grabbed the phone and looked at the sender's name: Cullen. He sat down on the bed to read it.

_You ready yet?_

Jacob texted back, _Yep._

_See you in a bit._

_Yeah._

Jacob sighed, "I like a guy who's easy to talk to."

He got up to leave the room and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped and fixed his hair once more. He smiled at the reflection checking his teeth. He didn't want the hundreds of leftovers he reheated for him and his father to be decorating his pearly whites even after brushing the hell of them. Perfect.

Jacob said a few words to his father and walked to his Rabbit. Billy shook his head. His son looked a little too dressed up to go searching for a car part in Forks. Nobody wears white to a greasy, automotive store. The boy clearly had a date. He would get to the bottom of this mystery soon.

When Jacob reached his car an unwelcomed whistle came from behind cat calling him. The whistle was then followed by Leah's voice, "Hey sexy, where are you headed off to?"

Jacob turned around…the pack stared back at him with great curiosity. Jacob sighed, "I have to run an errand."

Paul snorted.

"What's her name?" Leah kept poking.

The pack snickered.

Jacob thought as quickly as he could, "Zoey."

Seth's eyebrows went up hearing that.

"Who's Zoey?" smiled Jared.

"A girl I met today," Jake shrugged.

"I don't recall any girl named that on the res," Sam put his hand to his chin in thought.

"She's not from the res," Jacob said.

"Look at you," Leah walked toward him with a wicked strut, "all ready for your date with a hot, white girl."

Jacob made a face, "She's not a hot, white girl."

The pack laughed again.

Leah whipped her head back slightly, "Okay ~ you're cold, white girl."

It was then that the shifter wanted to laugh…Edward was cold and close enough to a girl. He smiled a little making the pack laugh more.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Paul. "To the automotive store?"

"No," Jacob rolled his eyes. "We're going to a movie."

"What are you gonna see Jake?" asked Seth enthusiastically. He almost asked if he could tag along, but stopped himself realizing Jacob wouldn't want a little kid around.

Leah smacked her little brother, "Something for grown ups. No children allowed."

"I don't know yet," Jacob answered opening his car door in hopes of escaping them.

"Make sure it's a horror flick," Paul suggested. "She'll cling on to you and then you can cop a feel."

Leah socked him, "Stupid."

"Hey!" Paul glared at her. "Watch it Leah!"

"Knock it off," Sam ordered. He gave Leah and Paul a good stare and then turned his attention to Jacob, "I've been trying to get in touch with you. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Jacob slowly blinked and shifted his eyes to look at Sam without turning his head, "I've been busy."

"You missed school today," Sam tilted his head with suspicion.

From behind Paul cupped his mouth and started to mimic the typical, monotonous music from 1970's porno films. The pack burst into laughter while Seth gazed on not sure he should laugh or cover his ears.

Jared leaned forward slightly, "Ah Sam…maybe Jake was learning something about nature today. It required a hotel room."

"Shut up," Jacob sneered pushing the door open more and almost ripping it from the frame. The metal creaked in protest.

"Dude," Quil chuckled, "relax! We're just teasin' you."

"I know," Jacob dropped his perfect, round behind in the driver's seat. "Still annoys me."

"That's why it's so fun!" Leah bent over to get in his face smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Scary," Jacob stared at her. "I'm not used to seeing your teeth, Leah…unless you're growling."

Leah straightened herself up in a snap and glared at him, "Asshole."

Seth was in the background giggling trying to keep quiet.

The girl turned to her brother quick, "Seth, I'm gonna pound your behind like a drum if you don't shut up."

Jacob closed the door and started the engine. Sam walked up and motioned with his finger for Jake to roll the window done. Jacob sighed, but complied. Sam put his hands upon the window frame and bent down to look at the boy, "You didn't answer my question, Black. Why haven't you gotten back to me?"

"I told you, I've been busy…"

"Doing what?" Sam cut him off. "You missed school, your father said you haven't been home all day."

"I wasn't gone _all_ day," Jacob corrected.

"Now you're taking off again," Sam gave him a look.

"He's meeting up with a girl Sam," Embry tried. "You never told us that being with you meant we can't have a social life."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Embry, "I said I expected complete devotion and loyalty. That should say it all."

Jared looked at Paul, "We're dead, man."

"I just met her," Jacob explained. "It's just going to the movies. I'm not moving away."

Sam stared at him for a moment, "Fine…but I expect you to patrol with us tomorrow night. No exceptions."

"Sam," Jacob pushed his pupils hard with his fingertips to discourage a headache coming on, "why are we still patrolling the woods? The only vampires that have been in this county are the Cullens. They're not a threat."

Seth covered his mouth, "Jake's gonna get it."

Sam took a few steps back and stood tall, "We go out patrolling because I say so, Jacob. I'm the pack leader and you do what I say. If I want you to question my judgment, I'll ask you if you have any questions. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Jacob replied gritting his teeth. It was times like these that reminded the boy of his grandfather. Jacob's rightful place was as pack leader, but the boy took a deep breath and looked up obediently, "May I go now?"

Sam gracefully extended his arm toward the path that led to the main road, "Have a good time."

"Thank you," Jacob tried to sound sincere. It sounded more like he was straining to commit murder.

He started to tear down the road when he heard Leah call out as loud as she could, "Wear your rubbers!"

As Jacob angrily rolled up the window cursing, he could hear the pack roaring with laughter. Jacob shook his head, "Fuck heads…all of them…except Seth."

* * *

><p>*Good times, I would have loved to really see a scene with Edward and Jacob singing "Stayin' Alive." It evokes both terror and giggles. And so the boys are on their way for their first date ~ even though they won't admit it... :)<p> 


	4. What a Difference a Kiss Makes

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Four: **What a Difference a Kiss Makes

Edward was already at the welcome sign where La Push began. He knew he wasn't supposed to meet Jacob there, but he was a little nervous about their meet up. He turned off the ignition and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Jacob's number hoping the shifter wouldn't get mad at him for doing so. It rang a few times and then he heard the voice of the boy that made him smile.

"Cullen, why are you calling me?"

"I'm at the border," Edward replied.

"Taco Bell?"

Edward started to laugh, "Funny…no I'm at the La Push sign."

"Why are you there?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Dick, we're meeting up at the…"

"I know, but I thought we could hide your car in the woods around here."

"Oh yeah," Jacob snorted. "It'll be really safe hiding in the trees for the pack to find."

The vampire closed his eyes, "Oh shit…forgot about them."

"Wish I could," Jacob remarked. "They taunted the crap outta me before I left."

"Did you tell them you're going out with me?"

"Did somebody surgically remove your brain, Cullen? No way in hell would I tell them we're going out on a date." Jacob almost slammed on the brakes after saying that. "I mean, hook up. Fuck. You know what I mean."

Edward smiled, "I know."

Their conversation went on mute for a word 'date' still hung in the air. Jacob finally sighed, "I gotta go. I'll see you in a while."

"Wait," Edward called out. "Did you eat?"

Jacob laughed, "My dad and me enjoyed the leftovers."

"Okay," Edward nodded. "Just wanted to be sure…because if you want we could go get something."

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

Edward laughed, "No."

"I'm full," Jake said. "Trust me."

"Alright," the vampire chuckled. "Drive carefully."

"Thanks mom," Jacob replied before ending the call. He tossed his phone on the passenger seat. He didn't mean to say the word 'date.' Was it a date? No… What if Cullen thought it was?

"Well, he will now that you've said it dummy!" Jacob scolded himself. Jacob shook his head continuing to have a full conversation with himself alone, "It'll be okay. I'll talk to him about it. We're just friends. And that's a miracle in itself. He couldn't want more than that."

But his mind seemed to be poking him on the shoulder, _'What if he does? Do you?'_

Jacob's only reply to that was, "I'm not gay."

It was then that Jacob reached the border seeing the Volvo waiting for him. He sighed as he turned off the road and pulled his Rabbit along side Edward's car. As he rolled his window down, Edward hit the 'down' button on his window control panel. They looked at each other for a second before saying anything. Edward noted the boy looked really nice and Jacob had to admit, seeing Edward stirred his mind to consider 'what if.'

"What are we gonna do with your car?" Edward finally asked.

Jacob pressed his lips together tight and turned his head to stare straight ahead while thinking. He finally looked back at Edward with a shrug, "I don't know." For some strange reason he just wanted to get in the vampire's car and leave. He didn't want to think about Sam or the pack…even his dad. He just wanted Edward Cullen to take him away from here. He stared at the vampire and sent out a mental message loud and clear, _'I give you permission to read my mind.'_

It didn't surprise him to see Edward smile big, "Okay, follow me."

Jacob didn't argue. He followed the Volvo until they'd passed the road into town. By the time Jake realized Edward had taken him far, they were pulling up to Edward's house. The shifter groaned, "Oh man, this can't be good."

Edward jumped out of his car immediately knowing Jacob would be upset. He ran over to the driver's side of the Rabbit and opened the door, "She won't flatten your tires. I promise."

"And if she does?" Jacob stared up at him.

"I'll personally buy you new ones," Edward did the sign of the cross on his heart.

Jacob snorted, "Using _your_ heart to promise me anythingisn't security enough, Cullen."

Edward laughed, "Okay." The vampire leaned forward and gently made the sign of the cross upon Jacob's chest instead.

"Oh great," Jake chuckled. "Now I'm the target."

Edward busted up, "At least you look good."

"Thanks," Jacob got out of his car. "Is it okay to park it here?"

"It's fine," Edward nodded. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Jake agreed happy to get out of Forks and La Push for awhile.

As the boys got into the Volvo, Edward looked over to the shifter, "So…you're sure it's okay for me to read your thoughts?"

"For now," Jacob nodded.

"And how am I to know when to stop?" Edward smiled.

"When you get me in the back seat," Jacob joked.

Edward busted up and turned on the motor. He turned the car around and drove out onto the main highway. Jacob settled in his seat content to be in the Volvo again. Edward smiled, "I'm glad you're happy to back in here."

Jacob shrugged, "It's comfortable."

"So, you're tired of La Push?" Edward asked.

"The pack," Jacob answered. "I get tired of being tied to them sometimes. I feel like I don't have a life of my own."

"Tell me about it," Edward nodded. "I get like that toward my family. I mean, technically they're not my family, but…we're always together. I love them, but I like my space too."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. He tried to stop his mind from thinking about his verbal failure using the word 'date.' He wasn't sure how and when to discuss it, but Cullen did not disappoint him.

"Don't worry about that," Edward smiled. "I understand what you meant."

"Cool," Jacob gave him a crooked grin.

"Besides," Edward began. "The rules change once we climb in the backseat."

Jacob blushed, "What rules?"

"There won't be any," Edward teased.

The shifter smiled, "Says you."

"You have rules?"

"Hell yes."

"What are they?"

"I'm on top."

"We'll see about that," Edward laughed.

"No way home boy," Jacob shook his head. "If we climb back there, I'm in charge."

The vampire gave a wicked chuckle, "You can still be in charge and on the bottom."

"Fuck you."

"That's the idea."

This time Jacob busted up, "Shut up!"

But Jacob's mind thought about the idea of the vampire pulling him into the backseat of the Volvo. He could stomach the thought of Edward's weight pinning him down. It sounded…fun.

Edward smiled wanting to laugh, but didn't dare. He could hear the shifter's thoughts and entertained his own ideas. It would be fun…a lot of fun.

"Should I put the radio or something?" Jacob suggested.

"Why?" asked Edward. "Feeling awkward?"

"I don't feel as awkward as you look," Jacob joked.

"Nice…" Edward chuckled.

"Can I?"

"I don't know…can you?"

"Cullen!"

Edward laughed, "Go ahead. It's your car too."

Jacob turned on the radio and looked at the vampire, "Oh…so what's yours is mine huh? Give me your ATM card."

"It's in my pocket," Edward replied. "Get it yourself."

Jacob blushed again, "Jerk."

"I've got rules too, ya know."

"You want me on the bottom, you pay me," Jacob snickered.

"Is that what you do in your spare time?" Edward questioned with a smirk.

"I don't _do_ anybody," Jacob said back.

"Just me," Edward looked at him.

Jacob's eyes locked with Edward's. Then they both laughed with Jacob shaking his head, "You wish, leech boy."

"I might," Edward shrugged one shoulder.

Jacob stopped laughing, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Edward pretended to change the subject. He stared at the road ahead with a grin.

"I don't know about you Cullen," Jacob began to look for a decent song on the radio.

"I'm been trying to figure me out for decades," Edward chuckled.

"Any luck?"

"None."

Jacob made a pouty face, "Poor Edward."

When Edward turned to look at Jacob he realized how handsome the boy was. He smiled at him, "I feel pretty damn lucky right now."

Jacob seized the pouty face and stared at the vampire. Was that a compliment?

"Yes," Edward replied. "And the truth."

The boy sat back in his seat, "Thanks…but why would you say that?"

"Well," Edward began, "you don't just choose anyone to hang out with. I feel special you chose me."

Jacob nodded with a suspicious glare, "Tryin' to make brownie points to get me in the backseat, huh?"

"Maybe," Edward chuckled. "Couldn't hurt."

Shelton was about three and a half hours away and had the driver been human they boys would have missed the second show, but since Edward was a vampire they were able to get there in little over an hour instead. They would have gotten there sooner, but there was a jam up on the highway they couldn't avoid.

Jacob didn't mind. He kept finding good music on the radio. Of course, Edward would complain every now and then wanting to hear more classic rock. They took turns. When they reached the Skyline Drive-In, the first show was just beginning. Edward parked the car while Jacob looked around fascinated by the surroundings. It wasn't a particular modern, but it was nostalgic looking and Jacob always appreciated things that were classic.

"This is really cool," Jacob said with a smile.

"Too bad you weren't under twelve," Edward joked.

"Why?"

"You would have been free."

"Lousy leech, you want me in that backseat, you pay full price admission!"

Edward laughed, "What do you want from the concession stand?"

"Everything," Jacob said.

"Great…but no onions."

The shifter blushed for the third time, "No tongue Cullen."

"On you or me?"

Jacob's eyes went wide, "What?"

The vampire busted up, "Kidding. I'll go get you…everything."

"Great and bring me an extra large Dr. Pepper with that too," the boy sighed getting comfortable in the car.

"You got it," Edward said as he got out of the car to retrieve the shifter's order.

He returned later with a heap of food. Jacob happily took it even though he'd told Edward he had eaten earlier. The movie wasn't anything in particular the boys wanted to see, but it would do. First show was Captain America and second show, The Green Lantern. The special effects were cool, but Edward would have rather dragged Jacob to the back to make it more interesting. He kinda suggested it in a subtle way, yet Jake was absorbed either in the movie or his food to notice. Even when Edward swam through his thoughts Jacob was too into the moment to think about the backseat.

And so when the second movie was over, Edward high tailed it back to Forks without a second thought. Despite no make out session (something drive-ins were famous for), he was glad to have spent time with Jake. The boy knocked out for a while on the drive home. Edward looked over at him a few times. Jacob was so strong in appearance and yet deep down he was just a little boy who had grown up without a mother. He was very sensitive even though he'd protest that if you called him on it. He had a beautiful face and a strong neck (something any vampire would admire). He skin looked smooth and soft. Edward had never been attracted to another guy. But he couldn't deny he wanted to know what it would be like to kiss the boy. What would it feel like to put his lips against Jacob's?

In the cab of the car, Edward could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob. It was like Edward owned a piece of mortality with Jacob next to him. He could feel 'life' as it should be; breathing, stirring, moving, dreaming ~ it was wonderful. He wanted to reach out and touch the boy's cheek knowing it would be very warm, but he also was aware his cold touch would awaken the shifter and he didn't want to startle him. So he watched him and admired him like he did with Bella. He even turned off the radio to listen to Jacob breathe. It was much better than music…

When he pulled his car right behind Jacob's Rabbit in front of his house, Edward quietly turned off the motor and looked over at the boy one last time. In the darkness he could see Jacob's cheeks were a soft pink. He hated to wake him, he could watch him forever, but he softly spoke to the boy, "Jake?"

Jacob stirred slightly grunting a little and crossing his brow questioning the disturbance. He slipped back into bliss and sighed deeply. Edward smiled wanting to lean over to get closer, "Jacob?"

The boy took another deep breath and turned his head away. He moaned louder this time and finally found his voice, "Hmm?" He kept his eyes closed.

"We're here," Edward said.

"Here where?" Jacob croaked.

"My house," the vampire replied with a degree of sadness.

Jacob's lids opened and then closed, heavy with sleep. He pulled himself up a little and yawned, "Oh…man…I'm sorry. I knocked out."

"That's okay," Edward grinned. "I didn't mind it at all."

"Holy crap," Jacob gazed at his car in front of them. "Is that my car?"

"Yeah," Edward laughed softly. "I told you we're here."

Finally Jacob woke up fully, "Man…I must have really been out. That sucks. Our first date and I fall asleep."

"Date?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah…" Jacob's brown eyes shifted to Edward's gold.

"Cool," Edward nodded slightly. "I like the sound of that."

Jacob couldn't help but smile, "Me too."

The stayed quiet for a while just sitting there. Edward sifted through Jacob's thoughts hearing the boy had a great time and wanted to express that, but wasn't sure how. Jacob instead gazed out the window at the blackness of the night.

Edward finally broke the silence, "I had a good time tonight."

Jacob smiled without turning to look at the vampire, "You read my mind."

"Maybe," Edward replied.

Jacob laughed softly, "It _was_ a great time. Thanks for taking me…and buying me all that food."

"You're welcome," Edward said. He thought he'd suggest the backseat one more time, but wondered if he should be more obvious about it…maybe even a little demanding.

"I'm surprised you came back here so quickly," Jacob suddenly spoke.

Edward looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, I mean…I thought we wouldn't be coming back here right away."

"Where else would we go?"

"I don't know," the shifter shrugged. "You joked about the backseat, but since we're here in front of your house…I guess that's not gonna happen."

Edward started to smile, "Why should that stop us?"

Jacob gazed at him in shock, "Dude…your family could show up any second."

"Dude," Edward chuckled. "Who cares?"

The shifter became nervous, "I do! Blondie will never let us live it down."

"I could care less about Rosalie's opinion," Edward snorted. "And she's the only one who'd talk shit."

"You're crazy," Jacob laughed with uncertainty.

"Dare me?" Edward said.

"Excuse me?" Jacob looked at him.

Edward raised one brow before climbing into the backseat of his car. He immediately turned around with a smile that screamed 'invitation.'

"No way!" Jacob hollered. "I'm not getting back there."

But Edward wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He laughed as he pulled the boy back as Jacob argued all the way.

"Edward, no! Are you insane?"

"Maybe…just hush…relax," Edward quickly got on top of Jacob resting himself between the boy's legs.

Jacob gazed up at Edward full of apprehension, "This is crazy."

"Why?" Edward whispered back, his face close to Jacob's.

"I'm supposed to be on top."

"You came into my life and turned it completely upside down…trust me, you're on top."

"I am?"

Edward nodded.

Jacob's brown eyes gazed around the car, "Doesn't seem like it."

The vampire laughed a little, "You're in control, Jacob. I know you don't think I've got a heart, but I do…if not literally, than figuratively. But guess what…you stole it and the only way I can get it back is to be close to you." Edward leaned forward closing his eyes. He was ecstatic to see Jacob did the same thing, tilting his head in anticipation of their lips together.

It was everything Edward hoped for. Jacob's lips were soft and warm. The wonderful feeling of the shifter's hot breath against his cold skin was maddening. As expected, Jacob kissed back with soft, slow motion. The boy instantly wrapped his arms around Edward's neck drawing him closer still. Jacob's back arched up making his crotch hum with satisfaction. He opened his legs a little more loving the rock hard bulge he felt against him that clearly belonged to Edward. His own erection was aching and the wolf playfully grinded his hips against Edward's body making the vampire moan into his mouth.

Jacob broke the kiss to chuckle without taking his lips away from older boy, "Like that, huh?"

"Mm-hm," Edward managed to mumble into Jacob's mouth. He repositioned his head to dominate Jacob more…it worked. Jacob's mouth complied easily and Edward grinded his mouth hard against the other boy's. He even tasted good. For some reason Jacob's mouth was sweet and that was an unusual treat for the vampire. Jacob gave a good whimper as Edward continued and soon enough both boys were breathing hard. Jacob's hands glided upon Edward's back gently, but urgently encouraging the older boy to keep going. Their mouths broke open a little more and Edward timidly nudged his tongue a little against Jacob's lips. Jacob did not fight it.

This kissing was magical. Edward couldn't kiss Bella like this. Being a human she was too fragile for him to really enjoy it. He loved it when he could, but with Jacob he was able to make an art of it. He settled back loving every second. He kissed the boy softer, teasing him a bit making Jacob grunt and moan. It was getting more intense as Jacob could feel his cock throbbing with aggression at being ignored.

"Edward," Jacob suddenly pulled his lips away.

"What?" Edward replied clearly heartbroken at the loss.

"Stop…hold it," Jacob began to push Edward away gently.

"No…please," Edward begged. Losing Jacob's lips were like losing Jacob's blood. It killed him.

"Wait…we have to…Edward, let me up…come on," Jacob pushed and pushed until Edward surrendered allowing the boy to sit up. Jacob sighed hard and ran his hand through his dark hair, "Man…that was intense."

"So why did we have to stop?" asked the older boy sounding like a child.

"The day before yesterday I didn't even have your phone number," Jacob pointed out.

"I didn't have yours either…so what?" Edward put his hand on the back of Jacob's neck affectionately. He wanted to ravage the boy again, but Jacob kept talking.

"This is moving kinda fast," Jacob said.

"We're not gonna do anything you don't want to," Edward made clear.

"But that's just it," Jake sighed. "I want to…I just want to slow down."

Edward smiled, "We can do that." He gave the boy a soft kiss on the lips. He started to nudge Jacob down again, but Jake resisted.

"Edward…"

The vampire pulled away with a sad sigh, "Yes?"

They looked at one another for a while. Jacob really never noticed Edward's features before. He'd spent so much time hating him for taking Bella away, he never took in how inviting Edward's eyes were, his soft smile that lulled him to give in so easily and the sound of his voice that made Jacob's muscles turn to jelly. It was true that vampires had a natural sense of leading a human into their arms. The seductive quality a vampire uses is lethal and quite humane in a rather odd way. Jacob didn't mind being led to the web. He liked the way Edward made him feel and he was suddenly proud to be the object of attraction to the vampire at the moment. It was so nice to have another person want you so bad. He felt that way about Bella, but she didn't. Edward pursued her with great passion and Jacob hoped he would be just as obsessive (if not more) with him.

Edward smiled. He knew he was told not to read Jacob's mind when they got in the backseat (he wasn't sure if Jacob remembered that), but he couldn't help but 'hear' what the shifter was thinking. He loved it. This boy's dark, deep eyes and his cool, hard stare made him so utterly mysterious…Edward was ready to track the boy down to the ends of the earth to find out more about him. Just the chance to pin him down was reason enough to stalk him. Holding Jacob was intoxicating. Hearing the boy's beating heart, feeling the warmth coming from his mocha skin, tasting the sweet-saltiness of his flesh…Edward wanted more. He wanted to kiss him again so badly. Yet he understood where this conversation was going; Jacob was worried Edward wanted to go 'all the way.'

"I think I know why you're so apprehensive," Edward began.

Jacob smiled nervously, "Why?"

"You think I want to do it."

Jacob coughed, "It? Jesus, I really do feel like a girl having this conversation."

"I just wanna be close to you," Edward pointed out gently. "We don't have to take things that fast."

The shifter chuckled, "I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby."

"You're not," Edward corrected. "I just can't keep my hands off you." Edward reached out again and wrapped his arms around the shifter's waist pulling the boy close and almost into his lap. He softly slipped his lips on top of Jake's making the boy lean his head back with a small, satisfied moan. Jacob responded…he willingly got Edward in a bear hug kissing back fiercely. But just as quickly, Jacob pulled away again sending Edward into a tail-spin of depression.

"Edward, hold it…"

The vampire grumbled closing his eyes and trying not to bite down hard on his own bottom lip. He sighed and grabbed onto the driver's seat in front of him. He looked at Jacob with a smile, "Just a minute." Out of nowhere Edward slammed his fist into the car door crushing it like a soda can. He hollered out in frustration and then took another deep breath. He turned to Jacob with a pleased grin, "Okay. What's the matter?"

Jacob just stared at the huge dent in the interior of the car. His mouth dropped open and he wasn't sure if he should be flattered at the vampire's frustration or concerned, "Ah…what was _that_ all about?" Jacob pointed to the dent.

Edward chuckled, "Let's just say I don't like being torn away from you."

Again the boy stared at the dent, "Is that what could happen to my face if I upset you?"

The older boy's face became instantly shocked, "Oh God no! I'd never hurt you!"

This time Jacob laughed softly, "Ah…you sure about that?"

"Absolutely," Edward leaned forward burying his face in Jacob's neck playfully. He kissed the warm skin softly sending chills to shoot out all over Jacob's body. The tickling, erotic shivers came to rest magically between his legs. The boy whimpered.

In Jacob's mind his thoughts swirled with so many emotions, but one stood out clearly amongst the rest and it made Edward smile big.

'_Could this really be happening to me?' _

"Yes," Edward answered in a whisper in the boy's ear. "It's happening to both of us and who would have thought."

Jacob chuckled, "I thought we said you wouldn't climb into my head when we're back here?"

"If you'll let me, I'll climb into your heart and stay there forever," Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked shocked to hear such endearing words from his one time enemy.

Edward gazed into the boy's eyes and ran his thumb along Jacob's cheek gently, "I cannot believe we are this close to each other and not fighting. It's amazing. And what's more amazing is that I don't know why we didn't do this sooner."

The vampire was pleased to see the boy smile fighting off a blush, "You're freaking me out with all this heavy talk. I…I don't know what to say…or think."

"You don't have to think or even say anything," he replied. "I know it's all coming too fast, but the fact that it's happening at all is so wonderful. This is what we were supposed to do at the drive-in."

Jacob frowned, "And miss the movie?" Then he laughed making Edward laugh as well. He leaned forward rubbing his nose with Jacob.

"My wolf…"

That was it for Jacob. He instantly grabbed the back of Edward's head in his hands and let himself slide down pulling Edward on top of him. Before he was comfortable, Edward's lips were drowning his own. Jacob moaned taking in as much of the vampire as he could. His apprehension had vanished and he wanted nothing more than to continue kissing and grinding against this boy until the sun came up…and through the rest of the day if he had it his way.

Edward did not disappoint. He ravaged Jacob repeatedly. He grabbed the boy's leg and pulled it up over his shoulder in a bold move bucking against his crotch a few times. Jacob gasped in delight at the feeling and held on tight. His fear of the pack or any of the Cullens knocking on the windows flushed out of his mind. Fuck them. He was busy with his man…_his_ man. Wow…when did that happen?

Jacob heard Edward chuckle as he gently suckled the soft skin of the boy's neck. The blood quickly rose to the surface leaving a bittersweet mark on Jake's flesh. Although Jacob knew he'd later chastise Edward for doing so, at the moment in that car Jacob begged Edward to do it again. He was proud to wear his vampire's mark for all to see. Too bad Edward couldn't leave his initials.

Edward pulled away fighting off another laugh, "Will you knock off the jokes, baby. Between your thoughts and your body's reactions, I can't keep up."

"I don't know," Jacob sang. "It sure _feels_ like you're keeping up." He bucked Edward quickly ending his punch line.

For a second Edward's eyebrows rose up and then he lowered his head unable to stop himself from laughing softly, "God- how did I live without you?"

"You had Bell…"

"Don't say it," Edward warned with the interruption. "Her name is never to come up when we're together again. It's just a bad word."

Jacob nodded understanding.

"And besides," Edward added. "Being with her never felt this way. It just couldn't compare."

This made Jake smile, "Really?"

"I would never lie to you," Edward replied. He planted a firm, playful kiss upon the boy's lips, "I can't."

"I believe you," Jacob touched his cheek.

Edward kissed the boy's hand noting the warmth of his palm to his skin.

Jacob pulled his head up slightly, "Now…where were we?"

"Right about here," Edward closed the gap and their lips met again sending them both in heaven. The grinding and moaning continued. Their choreography was perfect even in its frenzy. The poor car door that wore the scar of Edward's wrath had to contend with Jacob's persistent kicking when Edward would suck his earlobe just right. It didn't matter which side…his reaction was to buck and kick.

"Oh…God…oh…Edward," Jacob cried out breathing hard. He kicked again.

Edward pulled Jacob's shirt up and just as his tongue flicked away at one, hard nipple, Jacob's response triggered a powerful kick of his foot…right through the window. They both stopped what they were doing to look at the broken glass with surprise and almost a sense of offense.

"Oh shit," Jacob panted. "I'm sorry!"

But Edward turned his head around to face his wolf, "I don't care. It means nothing to me. You, on the other hand, mean everything."

They kissed again with Jacob almost growling he was so horny. The boy even grabbed a hold of Edward's buttocks and pushed them down against him as much as he could. It would have continued but…

"Ah…excuse me…hello…" a female voice said timidly.

The boys stopped instantly. They looked at each other with dazzled eyes, their mouths open and breathing hard.

"Edward…your car is a mess."

Edward turned around. It was Alice. She stood there with a motherly expression on her face with a very amused Jasper behind her. Alice kicked a few pieces of the window at her feet. She sighed and gave the boys a look of unhappiness.

Jacob pushed Edward off of him and they sat up trying to fix their hair and tried to wish their woodies away…didn't work.

"I take it your date went well?" Alice inquired.

They just nodded.

"That's good," Alice nodded back. "We heard the glass break. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Edward replied realizing he sounded stupid.

"I can see that," Alice said. Jasper quietly busted up covering his mouth and turning away. Alice shook her head at him before turning back to the boys, "Okay…we're gonna go inside. Good to see you again Jacob."

"Yeah…sure," Jake blushed.

"It's too bad we're leaving now. It would have been great getting to know you better," Alice smiled and then patted the empty window frame as she stepped away.

Jacob looked at Edward, "What does that mean?"

It was then that Edward's eyes widened. He sighed and looked at Jacob, "I forgot to tell you. We're moving away."

* * *

><p>It's been a tough week. I did not update "Hard to Resist You" due to the loss of my best friend. She died Tuesday and I just didn't have the creative energy to think about Jakeward (imagine that). *wink* It would have been the same for this story, but luckily I'd finished this chapter on Monday evening. Hope you enjoyed it...I think Edward is going to have some serious body work needed for his poor Volvo... ;)<p> 


	5. The Rabbit Done Died

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Five: **The Rabbit Done Died

The words couldn't have been more confusing. Jacob stared at Edward replaying the sentence that the vampire had just said…

"We're moving."

Edward might as well have said it in French…Jacob still would not have understood it…not at first anyway. When it seemed forever had passed, Jacob shook his head and smiled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped the vampire's lips. He gently cupped the back of Jacob's head in his hand, "We have to go back to the beginning."

"The beginning?" Jacob asked feeling himself becoming angry. "What beginning…like freakin' Genesis beginning? What did you Cullens originally live in the Garden of Eden? What beginning?"

Edward shook his head and shushed him softly, "Hush, don't get mad. When I say beginning I mean after Bella left."

"I thought you said that was a bad word?" Jacob crossed his arms on his chest and preferred to stare at the passenger seat in front of him.

"I did," Edward nodded. "But I have no choice but to bring her name up again. Carlisle and Esme decided that due to my being so distraught about Be…I mean…_her_, it would be best if we left Forks and moved to our home in England. We have a manor house in Cambridge."

"Bully for you," Jacob snorted.

"Jacob, this was before you and I…"

"Before you and I what, Cullen? For your information there's no reason for you to stay. What we did back here was just for fun. There ain't no freakin' ties around either of us. Go ahead and leave Forks. I gotta go," Jacob quickly grabbed the door handle.

Edward reached over and stopped him, "No! Don't leave this way. Please…we have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Cullen," Jacob hissed. "Have a nice trip. Hope your plane crashes…or are you taking the freakin' yacht?"

"Jacob…" Edward closed his eyes wishing it all away. "Please."

"Hope you hit an iceberg," the boy pushed the door open with his foot creating another dent on the otherwise perfect door.

Edward tried to open his own door, but the metal was so crumpled it would not budge. The vampire kicked it hard on one shot and ran to the boy as he reached his car. He spun him around to face him, "I never meant to hurt you. I know you're saying we don't owe each other anything, but I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me shit," Jacob growled. "Let go of me or I'll phase on your ass."

"Then who's gonna drive your car home?" Edward asked playfully.

Jacob glared at him. Out of nowhere he turned around and pushed the Rabbit causing the car to flip over, "Who cares about the fucken car!" Jacob turned back around to face Edward with wild, brown pools that were dark and furious. The boy was breathing heavy and balling his hands into tight fists of rage.

Edward sighed, "Now we both need work done." The older boy looked at the ruined landscape of the house. Jacob's car had tilted the FOR SALE sign in a rather amusing way. Edward chuckled, "Don't think we'll be selling this house anytime soon."

Jacob stared at the sign, "Why didn't I see that earlier?" His voice was low sounding more like he was talking to himself.

"It just went up," Alice said from the entry way steps. She sighed as she walked toward them, "I don't think we'll be able to pass Jacob's car off as a lawn ornament."

Jasper shook his head.

"You guys can go back in the house," Edward told them.

"And miss all the fun out here?" Alice teased. Jasper chuckled.

"Shit," Jacob ran his fingers through his hair. He bent down surveying the condition of his beloved Volkswagen Rabbit. It was trashed. "Fuck me. What am I gonna do now?"

"Salvage the parts and make a cube out of the rest," an unwelcomed, sarcastic female voice said behind the shifter.

Jacob closed his eyes and mouthed a heavy, "Fuck."

Rosalie and Emmett just came back from their own evening hunt. She had seen the wolf's car when they left and was quite tempted to tamper with it in someway, but seeing the car upside down like a wounded animal tickled her.

Emmett cleared his throat, "What the fuck happened here?"

"Nothing," Edward shrugged.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at him like he was suddenly dressed in drag.

"I did it," Jacob turned around to face Blondie.

"How nice," Rosalie replied staring at the car again. "Is this some type of courting ritual? Instead of bringing Edward a dead animal you give him a dead Rabbit?"

Emmett started to laugh.

"No," Jacob growled.

"It was an accident," Edward told them.

"Accident?" Rosalie laughed. "How the hell does the dog's car end up this way by accident? Did he mistake it for your car?"

"Speaking of which," Emmett walked over to Edward's mangled Volvo. He poked his head inside the broken window to inspect the door. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph…what happened?"

Both Edward and Jacob looked away unsure what to say.

Suddenly Edward blurted out, "We were wrestling and things got out of hand."

"Wrestling…" Rosalie eyed him. "In the backseat?"

Alice's eyes went wide…the secret was out. The idea of the boys wrestling in the backseat of the thrashed Volvo looked really suspicious.

Emmett laughed hard, "Right…who was on top?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rosalie gracefully motioned with her open hand in the direction of the cars. "The Volvo is sitting right…the Rabbit is on…it's…back."

Emmet burst into laughter. He stepped away from Edward's car and doubled over.

"Fuck all of you!" Jacob yelled and tore into the woods. He phased instantly and ran off leaving his car behind.

"Shit," Edward sighed.

Rosalie shook her head, "Tisk, tisk…potty mouth."

"Shut up," Edward glared at her.

Emmett allowed what was left of the immediate laughter to run out of him before walking over to the Volkswagen and flipped it back over, "What should we do with this?"

"I'll take care of it," Edward replied. He leaned in the crushed cab and put the car in first. He then pushed it out of the way of the house.

"Gonna La Push it back to where it belongs?" Rosalie joked.

"I said shut up," Edward snapped.

"Rosalie," Alice tried to calm the moment.

"So what were you two doing the in the backseat Edward?" the blonde asked with a raised brow.

"I think they paid a visit to the drive-thru of love," Emmett teased. "Did you see that whopper of a hickey on Jacob's neck?"

"Crap," Alice bit her lip.

"That must have been one hell of a Happy Meal Edward," Rosalie continued to taunt her brother.

Edward turned around in a fury, "Will you two just let it go! Just leave me alone!"

"All I'm saying," Rosalie walked toward the house, "is that you've got a reason to stay."

Emmett winked at his brother and gave him a healthy whack on the back before joining Rosalie as they walked up to the front door. Alice and Jasper stayed behind.

"Are you gonna go after him?" Alice asked.

"No," Edward answered her. "He's a wolf. Running after him will only make him angry.

Alice nodded agreeing with him, "What about his car?"

"I'll get it fixed," Edward replied weakly.

"Before we leave?" his sister inquired.

"We're not leaving," Edward looked at her.

"Then why don't you go tell him that," Jasper suggested.

"I will," Edward replied. "When I see him."

Jacob tore through the woods like he was on fire. He was a mixture of things; embarrassed, angry, hurt…and still horny. That bastard Cullen! He wanted to get home as quickly as possible to he could shower and think about what he was going to tell his father about his car.

The speed of a running shifter wolf was fast. In no time at all he had passed the La Push border and almost home on the reservation. He was relieved to see his house in sight and elated when his eyes caught his open window. As he reached it he phased back and crawled in completely naked. He cursed out Cullen again realizing his good boots were still on the bloodsucker's property.

He grabbed a towel angrily and took a shower fast. He had to release his frustration. He hurriedly grabbed his penis and jerked off while the hot water slipped down his torso. He held back a cry when his seed burst forward and he bucked the air thinking for a moment that it was Edward Cullen's hand touching him instead of his own. He then rested his back against the tile of the shower and let the water wash him off. It had been a wild day.

By this time, Billy was stirring as daylight had almost broken. The older man sat up in bed as much as he could without help, "Jake?"

Jacob had just turned off the water and had begun to dry himself off when he heard his father's voice. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Did you just get home son?"

"No," Jacob lied. "I'm up early…couldn't sleep."

"Did you find the part you needed?" Billy smirked.

Jacob heard the sarcasm, "No."

Jacob helped his father up, made him some coffee and eggs and then excused himself. He told his dad he wanted to try to get some rest. Billy nodded with a wink. He knew the boy did not go out for an engine part. He played along with his son and told him to go crash.

The boy was just about to knock out. His body was so relaxed he felt like he was on a cloud instead of his hard, thin mattress on his twin size bed. He groaned out of sheer pleasure feeling the soft sheets caress his clean skin. Suddenly someone poked his tattoo.

Jacob turned around, "What?" He thought it was his father…but he didn't hear Billy wheel into the room. Jacob opened his eyes.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Paul said.

Fuck. The pack. Jacob sat up growling impatiently, "What is it?"

"Sam wants a word with you," Paul said. Beside him was Seth. He looked concerned knowing a tired wolf was a dangerous wolf.

"Not now," Jacob almost snarled.

Paul chuckled, grabbed Jake's hair and pulled it a little, "Yes now. Get up."

Jacob whacked Paul's hand away angrily, "Let go!"

"Jacob!" Sam hollered from outside.

The pack was kicking back on the small porch. Billy gazed out the window seeing them and paid it no mind. He went back to watching CNN.

Jacob Black walked out onto the porch in a foul mood. He had circles under his eyes and his usual dark, rich skin tone was pale. He stood in front of Sam clad only in his boxers, "What do you want, Sam. I don't have patrol until this evening."

"How did you date go?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Jacob almost came unglued, "Fine. Now can I go back to bed?"

"Did you kiss?" Leah teased.

The pack snickered.

"Dude," Jared looked around, "where's your car?"

It was then that Jacob's mind had to force itself to clear for the moment, "It got a flat. When I checked the spare it was flat too. You guys didn't mess with it, did you?"

The pack shook their heads.

"Funny," Jacob glared acting suspicious of them.

"How did you get home?" asked Seth.

"I wolfed it," Jake replied.

"You whipped out your bad, ass dog parts in front of her?" Jared joked.

Paul laughed clapping his hands a few times.

Leah snorted, "God help us."

"No," Jacob answered back annoyed with their banter. "Can't these bullshit questions wait until tonight?"

"There are no bullshit questions when your pack asks you," Sam warned.

"I'm going back to bed," Jacob announced and started to turn back into the house.

He was further annoyed when the heard the pack roar with whistles and hollers. He looked at them. Seth made a face and pointed to his neck indicating they were making a fuss about the hickey there in plain sight.

"Shit," Jacob said softly and cupped his hand over the mark.

"Too late now," Paul laughed.

"What did _you_ leave on her?" Leah asked playfully shaking her hips for a few seconds.

"I'm sure it was some kind of DNA sample," Paul taunted.

"Gross!" Seth whacked him.

"Sam," Jacob held back bursting into a wolf on his father's tiny porch, "I want to talk to you alone."

"Fine," Sam nodded once.

They walked away while Paul, Jared, Leah and even Embry snickered. Quil and Seth stayed quiet respecting Jacob's mood.

Jacob turned to Sam, "I don't feel that every page of my life is open season for them to make fun of. I know you're all happy that I've met someone, but it was only for the moment and for your information, we did not do it."

"Jake, they're young and immature. Just ignore them. Don't let them rattle you so much. Christ, can you imagine if I did that every time Leah or Paul opened their mouth? I'd be in a nuthouse," Sam laughed softly. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're right, your life is not a topic to joke about, but unfortunately we can't control other people's minds and how they think about things. It's impossible to nail their hearts down to make them understand. My dad used to say that some people have 'old' souls. People who are deep enough to 'get it' have souls that have lived many lives before. People who say stupid things or do completely dumb things are souls with little wisdom or experience. I've always seen you with an old soul. Your grandfather lives within you and his wisdom flows in your veins. Sure, you get mad quickly, but you can blame that on the wolf. For the most part, you're a smart kid with a good heart and an even deeper soul. I am proud to have you in my pack and honored you let me stay here at the head of it."

Jacob was speechless. He'd never heard Sam open up to him like that. Sam Uley was not one for confiding in anyone except maybe his imprint, Emily. Yet for some reason he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down with Jacob.

"Sam…I'm…I'm sorry for acting like a jerk…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sam rubbed Jake's head firmly. "You're really tired and there's nothing more grumpy than a tired wolf. We all know that. Go get some rest and call me tonight. If you're up to it, come out with us."

Jacob nodded glad to hear he wouldn't have to go on patrol if he wasn't feeling like it. He started to walk away when he remembered something, "I got word that the Cullens are moving away."

"What?" Sam had started to call the pack to him to take off in the woods. He suddenly turned around with interest. "Moving away? To where?"

"I think I heard something about England," Jake replied with a shrug.

"Jesus…" Sam looked away. "That's far." He wasn't sure why, but there was something about it that bothered him. The Cullens were the only decent family of vampires that existed as far as he knew. They always kept their promises and for that the tribe respected them. Knowing that Forks would be open to less moralistic vampires, made Sam feel uneasy. It put La Push in danger and would only mean the need for more shifters. "I'll have to tell the elders about this. Talk to you later, Jacob."

Jake nodded his head once more and said goodbye. He could hear the pack calling out to him (mostly insults). He waved them off and went back into the house. Billy asked him what happened. He told his dad what was up and then crashed in his bed. He fell asleep instantly. The next thing Jacob knew his cell phone was ringing loud. He opened his eyes and looked around…damn thing was right by his ear.

"Crap…" Jacob mumbled. He picked it up, "Hello?'

"Jake, its Sam."

"Oh hey Sam…what's up?"

"We need to talk right away," Sam replied. "Billy said you're asleep…sorry buddy, can't have that. Wake up and come outside."

"You're here?" Jake sat up feeling his body ache.

"Yep," Sam answered and then hung up.

"Shit," Jacob tossed his phone. He squished his face up trying to wake up with a growl. He grabbed some jeans and put them on almost falling over. He noticed the sun was down. He must have slept the entire day away. He managed to stumble in the bathroom for a good pee and to brush his teeth. He looked at his reflection and his mouth dropped open…the hickey Edward had made was darker now. It stood out like a big, red stop sign on his skin. Jacob cursed some more and debated putting on a turtle neck…but he didn't have one and he'd probably melt if he put on that much clothes.

When Jacob joined the pack they were all looking rather somber and worried. The shifter walked out eyeing them carefully, "Why so glum?"

Sam leaned against the wooden railing, "We got problems."

"What kind of problems?" Jake asked.

"How did you find out about the Cullens?" Sam inquired.

Jacob stammered, "I…ah…heard the grapevine."

"Does the grapevine have a name?" Sam pushed.

"Why does the fact that the Cullens are moving give us problems?" Jacob turned the tables around.

"The elders told me that if the Cullens leave, our abilities may vanish. The elders have not foreseen any other vampires near Forks so that would make our area so safe, there would be no need for wolves," Sam said. "We'd go back to being human."

Jacob stared at Sam for a moment, "Is that really a bad thing?"

"For me it is," Paul grumbled.

"I like being a wolf," Leah put her hands on her hips.

"It would suck going back to being human all the time," Jared protested.

Jacob chuckled, "Relax people, the elders used the word 'may' vanish. That word is hardly a reason to think we will turn human again and stay that way."

"There's more," Sam added.

Jacob looked at him, "Okay."

"The elders said that if in fact we stop phasing, if any threat comes to La Push we will not be able to fight that danger. Our shifting abilities won't return as quickly as we'd like. The process will start over again. Each of us one by one will regain our powers, but we won't be in numbers like we are now."

"So if a huge number of bad vampires starts killing people, we're screwed," Paul made things clear.

"And if the Cullens stay?" Jacob put his palms up waiting for a reply.

"We lose nothing," Sam concluded.

"Interesting," Jake smirked. "I don't believe it though."

"Are you friends with Cullen?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Which one?" Jacob joked.

"The one who brought your rental car until he gets your old one fixed," Leah pointed behind Jacob.

The boy turned around. In the driveway was a black, Volkswagen GTI kicked out with all the trimmings. Jacob's mouth dropped open. It was pretty damn sweet.

"Who brought this here?" Jacob asked in a shocked voice.

"He called Billy and I met him at the border with this car," Sam replied. "He said he was getting your car fixed. He saw it on the side of the road and it looks like somebody trashed it. As a token of friendship he wants to fix it before his family leaves."

"That's cool," Seth smiled.

"That would mean I owe him," Jacob turned slightly to look at them. "I don't want to 'owe' a bloodsucker."

Paul nodded with satisfaction, "Good for you, Jake."

"No way," Quil interrupted. "Jake, he's fixing your wheels for free, man! Let him pay for it!"

"Hell yeah," Jared laughed. "You need a new radio anyway!"

"And speakers," Leah added.

"And air conditioner," Embry shrugged.

"Fuck man…you need a whole new car Jake!" Paul finally agreed with the others. "Tell him to buy you this one."

Seth raised his hand timidly, "If you don't want it, I'll take it."

Leah glared at him, "What are you gonna do…push it all over the place? You don't have a license, dork."

"Keep it, keep it, keep it," Paul began to chant. The others slowly joined him.

Jacob rolled his eyes while Sam smiled, "It is a hell of an idea."

The pack then clapped and hollered their approval.

"Sam," Jacob sighed. "Give me a break."

"I'd keep it," a voice said from the porch. Billy wheeled out with a smile while looking at the GTI. "Pretty nice, son. You need a new car."

"Dad!" Jake looked surprised to hear Billy talk that way. Finally Jake shook his head, "I'd rather have the cash."

"No," Quil reasoned. "It'll all go to the Rabbit anyway and probably cost you more."

Sam nodded, "Cullen said the other one was so bad, it's gonna take months to fix it."

Jacob looked at the GTI again.

"Jake," Seth ran by to the car, "check it out! It's bad ass inside!"

Everyone gathered around the GTI. Paul got nosey and pulled out the manual that stated it was a 2011, "Jesus – this is a new car Jake. Keep it."

"I'm sure Cullen wouldn't buy it for me," Jacob snorted.

"We need to talk alone," Sam told Jacob. "Come on."

Jacob wondered how much the vampire told his alpha. He shuddered to think Edward told him everything. As Jake joined Sam on the side of the house away from the others, the boy crossed his fingers.

"Okay," Sam turned around to face him. "Cullen told me that you two are friends now."

"Not best friends that buy each other cars," Jacob snorted.

"Friends enough," Sam gave a one shoulder shrug. "He said your car being ruined was not by a stranger, but by yourself. He pissed you off and you flipped it out of anger."

Jacob sighed, "Okay…yeah…that's what happened."

"So, let him do this for you," Sam chuckled. "But why were you hanging out with Cullen that late at night?"

"No reason," Jacob replied. "He offered to go to the movies and I said yes. He bought me a shit load of food and I enjoyed it."

"Where you get that hickey?"

Jacob froze. He put his hand to his neck trying to think of something, "From Zoey."

"Is that what Cullen's tyranny name is?"

"No!" Jake panicked.

Sam got closer, "Did Edward Cullen give you that hickey, Jacob?"

"No," Jacob answered with wide, brown eyes. "Zoey gave it to me…honest."

"I asked Edward about Zoey," Sam began. "He said she was a girl at the restaurant you two went to earlier in the day. She gave you her number."

"That's true," Jacob nodded.

"So Cullen is the reason you missed school," Sam folded his arms across his chest.

Jacob suddenly felt like a girl being scolded by her father, "I…I saw him earlier…yeah."

"And then you two went to the movies."

"Yeah."

"Out in Shelton."

"Yeah."

"That's a long way to go to the show."

Jacob shrugged again, "Edward wanted to go. He was driving…it's his gas."

"What was the place called?"

"I don't remember," Jacob said.

"Skyline?" Sam set the trap.

"Yeah," Jacob answered without a care. "That's it."

"That's a drive-in."

Jacob blushed, "So?"

"Drive-ins and hickeys go hand in hand."

"So does dumb and dumber," Jacob snarled and began to walk away. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Edward:

_I'm gonna kill you!_

"Jacob," Sam caught his arm making him turn around, "you have to convince Edward Cullen to stay."

Jacob's phone beeped back indicating Edward's answer:

_That means you'll have to see me again. Good._

The boy huffed, "I don't have to do anything. He never told me he as leaving. He played off like he was Mister Lonely…"

"Which he was," Sam interrupted.

"…whatever!" Jacob snarled. "He lied to me. He never told me about going to England. If he had, I would have beaten the shit outta him and shipped him off FedEx style!"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Sam asked not sure he wanted to hear the truth.

"No!" Jacob yelled.

The pack turned around.

Seth hollered, "Hey Jake…how'd your boots get in here?"

Sam came close enough so the others wouldn't hear, "Well…he obviously cares for you if he bought you this car."

Jacob closed his eyes frustrated, "It's not mine. It's a rental."

"No it's not," Sam said in a whisper. "I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but he said it's yours."

The boy shifted his eyes to his alpha and stared at him without a word.

Sam sighed, "Make him stay."

* * *

><p>Ugh...the drama ~ so what do you think Jacob will do to convince Edward to stay? :) Have a good weekend, everyone! Stay safe!<p> 


	6. The Taste of Perfection

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Six: **The Taste of Perfection

When Carlisle got home that evening he was surprised to see his family all at the dinner table. He put down his case, pulled at his tie to loosen it and smiled, "Family meeting? What could be the problem?"

Esme smiled, "It's not bad, honey."

"It's kinda good news," Alice said.

Edward stood up, "Carlisle…dad…I know you've made the decision to leave on my behalf. I appreciate that, but I really don't think we need to go now."

Emmett snorted.

Rosalie gave a smirk raising one brow.

Edward glared at her before looking at his father to continue, "I took Bella's sudden rejection of me pretty hard. I agreed with you that leaving Forks would be the best idea. A change of surroundings would have helped greatly. I know you and Esme have already sent some of our stuff to Cambridge and the house is being prepared, but…I…don't want to go."

Carlisle didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Esme who shrugged with a warm, motherly smile. Finally Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well…erm…what brought this about?"

"Edward's in love," Rosalie chimed as if singing a song.

"I am not in love," Edward replied defensively.

"Then you're…happily infatuated," Rosalie corrected herself.

"With who?" Carlisle asked looking around the table. When no one looked back at him, Carlisle locked eyes with Edward.

"A friend…" Edward could only say.

"Oh please," Rosalie guffawed. "You bought him a new car! He's more than just a friend."

"He?" Carlisle couldn't help but repeat. He wasn't against his son being with another man. It just surprised him that shortly after Bella Swan, Edward would be drawn to a man rather than a woman.

"He," Rosalie gave her father one nod to make the word clear.

Edward looked at Rosalie like he was going to burn her alive…so to speak. He shifted his eyes to his father, "His car got totaled. I bought him a new one. It wasn't a Porsche. Just a Volkswagen GTI."

"That's still a nice set of wheels," Emmett grinned.

Jasper nodded.

Carlisle sighed, "So…you're not coming with us?"

Every head turned to Carlisle.

"We're leaving anyway?" Alice asked him.

"It's time," Carlisle responded.

"But…" Alice gazed up at her father and then looked at Edward. "We can't leave him alone."

"He's a man," Carlisle chuckled. "And he's a vampire. I'd rather we all stay together, but I've always stressed to you that the choice to stay is entirely yours. I don't want you to be here by yourself, Edward. But…you do as you must."

Edward nodded, "I understand."

The room got very quiet. During their years together, Edward had always been the one alone. Carlisle had Esme, Rosalie had Emmett and Alice had Jasper, but Edward was always by himself. He'd learned to live with that until Bella came around. It seemed their coven was complete. Having Bella join the family would convert their odd number to an even one. When she left, Carlisle had hoped a new town to live in would inspire Edward to find someone else. He was elated to hear his son had…but to hear it was another man, well…that took him by surprise. Still, Edward was always very smart. If he chose another male, he must be a hell of a guy.

Carlisle took a deep breath just before saying, "Is anyone going to tell me this young man's name?"

Edward started to open his mouth to reply.

"Jacob Black," Rosalie answered right away.

It was not Edward's way to do so, but he leaned over and whacked his sister on the back of the head. Alice gave a hearty shriek and started to laugh covering her mouth as she leaned in toward Jasper.

"Bastard!" Rosalie hollered.

Emmett busted up, "Served!"

"I'll serve you!" Rosalie punched Emmett a few times. It would have broken a few bones on a human, but Emmett laughed like she was tickling him.

"Wasn't he Bella's best friend?" asked Carlisle tilting his head a little.

The table fell silent again.

Rosalie turned to her father with wide eyes, "The one and the same."

"Shut up," Edward growled.

"Does the pack know about this?" Carlisle looked concerned.

"No," Edward answered, "of course not."

"This could be dangerous for Jacob," his father said.

"We're just…" Edward couldn't find the words.

"Dating…" Rosalie finished.

"And you bought him a new car?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward shrugged, "Just a Volkswagen."

Emmett looked at his father, "Real nice one…decked out with every bell and whistle."

Rosalie nodded, "A black one."

"How the hell do you two know that?" Edward glared. "You didn't see it."

"We saw the receipt," Rosalie told him.

"Dude…you must really like that kid," Emmett chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It was just a Volkswagen!"

"Jacob's Rabbit died on our front lawn," Rosalie motioned her thumb in the direction of the front of the house.

"Died?" Carlisle gave her a funny look.

The blonde nodded.

"We saw it," Emmett added to the story. "It was on its back."

"What happened?" Carlisle looked at Edward.

"It got rolled," the boy replied.

"So did Jacob," Rosalie said and then snorted.

Alice gazed at her sister with wide eyes and tried not to laugh, but it was no use. She giggled again burying her head in Jasper's chest.

If Esme could blush, she would have then, "Okay children…that's enough."

"I did not _roll_ Jacob on the front lawn!" Edward hollered.

"No you didn't," Rosalie replied.

"Thank you," Edward settled down.

"You did that in the backseat of your poor Volvo," Rosalie finished standing up to shove him playfully.

Edward looked back at her with a shocked expression. Bitch.

Again everyone busted up except for Esme and Carlisle who looked on shaking their heads at Rosalie. Suddenly Carlisle asked his son, "Edward…I didn't see your car outside. Where is it?"

"In the shop," Emmett replied quickly.

"Had a few dents in it," Rosalie whispered making an inch mark with her fingers.

"I'm gonna hit you again," Edward threatened.

"No seriously," Rosalie calmed down from her fun. "Are we really leaving Edward behind?"

Esme sighed looking away.

"Where is he gonna live?" Emmett asked. "I mean…you're selling this house, right?"

"Jacob trashed the front yard," Rosalie told her father. "We can stay here with him until it's all fixed."

"Maybe he wouldn't want us to stay with him?" Alice noted with large, gold eyes.

"Oh…" Rosalie smiled. "You mean he might want Jacob to come and move in with him here?"

Alice gave a cute tilt of her head, "Maybe."

With that still hanging in the air, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all turned to look at Edward with slight smiles.

"What?" Edward said back annoyed.

"Just don't let the entire pack of hounds come with him," Rosalie ordered. "I loved this house. I'd hate to think of it going to the dogs."

"They are not dogs Rosalie," Edward retorted.

"Close enough," the blonde shot back. "You don't want us to stay?"

"I'd love for you to stay, but if Jacob comes over I'd like you to be nice to him," Edward sighed.

"I'd be nice," Rosalie replied. "I'd hold back on all the references to letting him out to go potty, making sure he's had his shots, getting him neutered..."

"Those would hardly be original," Edward told her. "I've already thrown those at him yesterday."

"All in one day?" Rosalie frowned.

"Yes."

"You're good," she smiled at her brother.

Alice giggled again while Jasper and Emmett nodded.

"What about collars, dog shows and putting a big, fluffy poof at the end of his tail?" the girl inquired with interest.

Edward's eyebrows rose, "Those I haven't pitched at him."

"Allow me," she winked.

Emmett tapped her on the leg, "You said you'd hold back."

Esme folded her arms, "You did say that, Rosalie."

"I think you're the one who's gonna need a collar," Jasper chuckled with a grin.

Alice laughed and Edward joined her.

Rosalie pretended to growl at them and lurched forward with a bark.

Emmett hummed, "Gotta love it when your girl makes animal noises."

"Emmett…" Esme giggled.

"Jacob can do that without even trying," Rosalie announced.

"Watch it," Edward warned her.

"By the way," Rosalie bounced her leg that was crossed over her other, "what did Lover-boy think of his new wheels?"

"He texted me he was going to kill me," Edward smiled with pride.

"How romantic," the blonde cooed. "I'm sure that will be _after_ he takes you for a little ride."

"Rosalie!" Esme said quickly scolding her.

"In his car, mother, in his car!" Rosalie made clear and then stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Okay," Carlisle stood up. "I…think I'd better go in my office. Got some patients I need to check up on." He winked at his son and left the table with Esme following her husband after smiling at Edward.

Just then Edward's phone began to play a tune. He took it out to look at it. It was Jacob. Edward got up from the table, "Excuse me."

"I bet that's Jacob," Rosalie whispered to Alice. "He should change the ringer to 'How Much is That Doggie in the Window?'"

Alice shook her head.

"Hello?" Edward smiled.

"A car, Cullen? Really?"

"Don't you like it?"

"And you told Sam about Zoey?"

"He asked me."

"You could have lied."

"About what?"

"You could have said you know nothing about her."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Why are you leaving?" Jacob repeated.

"It was because of her," Edward said. "I told you that before."

"And now?"

"Jacob…" Edward didn't want to tell the boy he was staying…not over the phone. "Can we meet?"

Jacob sighed impatiently, "Where?"

"Anywhere," Edward replied softly sounding aroused.

Jacob looked around making sure he was alone, "Okay." Jacob sounded so vulnerable that Edward felt himself grow hard instantly. His voice was deliciously low reminding Edward of their time in the car when he was on top of the boy. Relieving that moment again was first priority on the vampire's list. How he was going to get past his family at the table without them seeing his woody he wasn't sure…and yet, the idea of getting to Jacob as quickly as possible made him bold enough to walk by his family butt naked if he had to.

"I miss you," Edward managed to say tugging at his jeans.

"I bet," Jacob chuckled feeling his cock twitch at the words.

"You wouldn't be, by chance, naked while talking to me," Edward prayed the boy said yes.

Jacob blushed a little, "I'm not, but…I'd probably be able to take someone's eye out if I was."

Edward pulled his head back laughing, "Me too."

Jacob lowered his head shyly and chuckled, "What are you wearing, Cullen?"

"A great, big smile," Edward replied.

"What about below the waist?" Jacob asked seductively.

"Trust me, I'm smiling there too," Edward playfully growled back.

"You can't leave you know," Jacob suddenly said. His voice was sad.

"Meet me at the border…behind the sign," Edward replied.

"Alright," Jacob sighed. "I'll be the one driving the new, black GTI."

"I'll be the one biting the Welcome to La Push sign on the side of the road," Edward warned.

Jacob busted up, "Damn…okay. Should I wear a neck brace?"

"There's other places to bite down on you," Edward teased.

The boy's brow rose, "I'm not going to be able to sit down in the driver's seat if you don't stop that."

"Then phase and get over there," the vampire replied.

Jacob gave a wicked laugh, "If I phase I'll be naked when you see me." Then the boy's face got serious. He stopped laughing and his mouth dropped with a pleasant smile.

"Great minds think alike," Edward nodded practically staring down a hole in the front door. He was walking with a strange kind of limp and Rosalie was half smiling, half gaping at him as he inched his way past them. "Be there." He hung up before the boy could say anymore. He took a deep sigh. It seemed necessary although his mind did not need it. But his body did ~ Jacob was blowing it without knowing it.

Rosalie looked at Alice, "They say puppies need chew toys, but I think Edward intends on using Jacob."

Alice giggled.

"I heard that!" Edward hollered just as his hand reached the front door knob.

Rosalie winked at Jasper, Alice and Emmett, "And we heard your entire conversation. Better hurry."

Emmett quickly hollered out, "Normally you tell your bro to wear his rubbers…but considering you're dead you should be alright."

They heard the door slam shut and all busted out laughing.

Jacob ran out the front door making sure to toss his phone into the cab of his new car as he sailed by. The pack stood up taking notice of his actions.

"Where are you going?" Sam called out to Jake.

"Gonna go talk to Cullen and convince him to stay," Jacob said back just before phasing into wolf form with tattered shreds of this clothing fanning out in all directions.

He was out of sight in a few seconds and the pack watched the empty forest for a moment before turning back to look at one another.

"He forgot a change of clothes," Seth said with concern.

"I think that's the idea," Leah replied.

Paul and Jared's eyes went wide and Seth blushed furiously putting his head down.

"Well, if that doesn't convince him to stay," began Quil, "then Cullen doesn't have a pulse."

The pack looked at him.

"Oh wait," Quil corrected himself.

They all started to laugh with Jared punching Quil playfully.

"Duh," Paul snickered.

"I didn't know Jake was fooling around with Edward," Seth looked at them sheepishly.

"So what," Paul shrugged. "If he's messing around with a bloodsucker, we get to keep our powers. I'm willing to sacrifice Jacob for that."

"No one is being sacrificed," Sam broke in. "It's what Jacob wants."

"He's…like…into this?" Seth gazed back at Sam.

"He's hot for Cullen?" Leah started to smile revving up her sarcastic engine.

"Don't start," Sam held his hand up.

"I don't wanna think about it," Embry closed his eyes.

"Should we phase and track him?" Leah suggested.

"God no!" Paul grimaced. "I don't wanna see or hear anything!"

"Damn," Leah slumped. "What I wouldn't give to have some dirt on that whack job…and that goes for Jacob too."

Jacob's paws could not go fast enough. He was panting heavily as branches and leaves whipped his coat and flew in the air. He ducked fallen trunks, jumped rocks, whisked by several deer and scared off an approaching mountain lion. He had to get to the vampire. This was crazy. Just a few days ago his only pleasant thoughts about Edward Cullen were the fact that he was dumped by Bella. Now he was ready to tackle Mother Nature and kick her ass if she got in his way just to make sure the vampire was happy.

Edward didn't ask if he could take Emmett's Wrangler. His brother just left the keys at the front door…his mistake. Edward drove the Jeep hard and if it had been any other car, it might not have handled it. He was almost to the border, when he came upon a fender bender. It took everything he had not to mow everyone down in the road as they argued and wailed over their dented automobiles. He watched them a moment clutching the steering wheel harder and harder. The steering column moaned and Edward let go realizing he was breathing hard. He glanced in the rear view mirror at his reflection and could see his gold eyes were glowing with fury. He looked around for a way out. His eyes caught a path that ran along side the road…probably for hikers. Edward shifted the gear making it grind and jerked the car off the road. The people at the scene turned to see the Jeep fly by ripping tree branches and hitting rocks. Their mouths were open wondering what the hell was up with that driver. Then they turned back to each other to whine about their cars again. Edward pressed on hearing metal tearing and the cab of the Jeep was jerking around furiously, but he did not stop. He couldn't count how many things he had ran into. He didn't care… He had one goal: get to the wolf.

When a tremendous 'boom' thundered throughout the car, Edward cursed, "Fuck." He popped a tire. He stopped the car and got out. The tire was worn down to the rim which had started to curl in from the pressure. Edward sighed running his hand through his hair, "Son of a bitch." He looked around in frustration. Then he stared in the direction of La Push, "Fuck this." Edward ditched the Jeep and broke into an insane run. He was a blur leaving not a breeze in his wake.

Jacob was almost at the sign. He caught the slight whiff of the once repulsive vampire that now carried a scent that made him hard. The fragrance was getting closer and he found himself draining his body of any energy that was left to run faster.

Edward could smell the wolf. He was no longer foul to the vampire's nose. The aroma that Jacob emitted was of the forest; the crisp scent of the pine trees when the rain hit it, the pleasant hint of the meadows that were tickled by the breeze. Jacob reminded him of everything that was alive…he reminded him of being alive.

Jacob suddenly transformed into human form gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He doubled over feeling his heart ready to burst from his chest in agony. He put his head down toward the ground on all fours.

Edward ran up seeing the boy in front of him. His mouth was caught in a smile at the sight of Jacob. He reached out to touch the dark, mocha skin.

Jacob jerked and looked up with hungry eyes. He stood up facing Edward completely naked. Edward's eyes danced along the boy's chiseled torso. Perfect.

Edward took one step back with a groan. He put both of his hands on his head and then softly chuckled. Jacob smiled back with satisfaction at the noticeable bulge pushing against Edward's jeans. With careful steps Edward approached his wolf. He reached his hands out and slipped them gently around the boy's waist pulling him against himself. He hummed with pleasure at the feeling of the boy's heat. His skin was soft and damp as it glistened in the evening moonlight.

Jacob looked up at Edward with eyes full of trust. He couldn't wait to feel Edward's lips upon his own. He licked with anticipation making Edward's cock throb painfully. Suddenly the vampire was upon him. Edward shoved Jacob back against a tree and slammed his mouth against the boy's. Jacob did not fight it. He kissed back with a sense of velocity that bordered on insanity. They both grunted and their breaths hitched trying to take in each other as if their lives depended on it.

Finally Edward yanked Jacob's head back to expose his neck. He couldn't stop himself. He had to do it. He listened to Jacob's sweet, frenzied breathing and could feel the boy's heart pounding hard with fear and passion. He kissed the hot skin lovingly and then with raptor speed bit the boy's flesh causing streams of blood to slip down gracefully in red ribbons of beauty.

Jacob gasped and held on tight. His legs gave way and he fell to the ground as much as Edward's possessive grasp would allow him. The taste was intoxicating. Jacob's blood was thick, sweet and oh…so warm. It was sheer velvet on Edward's palate and he wanted nothing more than to continue to feed upon this boy, but he couldn't. He had to stop. He pulled away slightly to smell the blood while the boy whimpered. Edward refrained from taking more, but he lapped at the skin to encourage the wound to close as well as to clean the mess. It was _his_ pleasure to 'lick the bowl of batter.' In his ecstasy and frustration that he could not feed anymore, he slammed his hand against the tree that caused a shower of branches and pinecones to fall around them as the tree shuddered with sounds of its own struggle.

He pulled his face from Jacob's neck and gazed at his capture. Jacob looked up at him dazed, but still happily hung over with lust. He could see his own blood on the vampire's lips and instead of feeling sick at the sight of it, Jacob leaned forward and kissed Edward slowly, wrapping his tongue around the other's while tasting the coppery glaze. He willfully bound his soul to the vampire's for what he hoped was the first day of forever...

* * *

><p>Okay...are you all smiling? I hope so! Okay then, now for some serious stuff: Sorry for the first bogus story alert (for those of you who put an alert on this story)... I ran into some trouble that I'm hoping one of you can answer: when I uploaded chapter six, it stopped me saying that I've reached 15 entries (?) and have to convert stories to chapters to continue (which I thought I'd already did). So, I had to delete the Blood that Binds Us announcement to be able to add this chapter... I have NO IDEA how to be able to continue posting chapters without erasing the older ones! :( Any suggestions?<p> 


	7. Once Bitten, Twice High

I'M POSTING THIS EARLY SINCE I WILL BE GONE ALL WEEKEND, SO ENJOY! HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND EVERYONE! I'M OFF FOR SOME FUN TIME AT THE SEA!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language, sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

***Warning:** Anyone care for lemonade? Hint, hint…(it's not that bad)~ :)

**Chapter Seven: **Once Bitten, Twice High

Edward could feel the boy's body trembling in his grasp. Their eyes were locked together completely entranced by what they were feeling. Jacob breathed heavily wondering if his heart would stop at any moment. Edward smiled then and softly broke the silence, "You're not going to die."

Jacob's face frowned a little. Edward wasn't sure if it was that he was confused or disappointed. Then Edward heard the boy's thoughts clearly, _'I was ready to die to stay with you forever.'_

"No," Edward replied gently brushing this thumb along Jacob's cheek. "I would rather die a thousand deaths to keep you alive."

Jacob's voice was so hoarse, "Please don't leave."

"I can't," Edward kissed his forehead. "You're stuck with me."

The shifter smiled then and sighed closing his eyes. Edward leaned in again and kissed his mouth gently, slowly. The taste of blood was still lingering sending Edward into a hungry moan. He instantly slipped his tongue into Jake's mouth and groaned with satisfaction with the heat he felt Jacob respond with. Jacob pulled away slightly still trying to kiss the vampire, "Take…take off your shirt."

Edward did not pull his lips away until he had to, but he managed to pull his shirt off quickly and then replace his hands upon the shifter's dark skin once more. Jacob laughed while Edward's tongue continued to battle his own. The boy turned his head a little sending the vampire to make a feast out of the other side of his neck, "Your pants…"

"Mm?" Edward mumbled as he licked the boy's skin playfully.

"…take them off," Jacob managed to say before gasping to the feeling of his body bursting with pleasant chills. "Oh God…" Jacob moaned trying to dig his nails into Edward's back.

How he did it so fast, Jacob wasn't sure, but it seemed like Edward only took his hands away for a few seconds before they returned. Jacob felt Edward reposition him carefully putting Jacob on his back while the vampire climbed between his legs. They both moaned happily when they felt their naked bulges touch as if to give a sigh of triumph.

Jacob felt Edward's lips cover his own in the darkness of the night. Their kisses were soft, searching and driving both of them crazy with lust. Jacob playfully sucked at the vampire's tongue causing Edward buck him. Jacob grunted opening his eyes. His body's reactions were making him lightheaded and for a moment he saw double. His thick cock throbbed as Edward started to rub against him. Jacob opened his legs as much as he could. If Edward tried to go further, he wouldn't stop him. He wanted this. He told Edward in his mind it was alright, _'Take me…please…'_

"What?" Edward stopped.

"Take me," Jacob repeated still breathing hard. "I want you…please."

"But…"

"Just do it," Jacob ordered with a pleading heart. He let his mind say the things his mouth wouldn't, _'I want you to be inside of me.'_

Edward felt a surge of blood…Jacob's blood that pulsed through his veins...rush to his penis at the sound of the words he heard in the boy's head. He instantly kissed the boy again taking a firm hold of his hot body positioning him just right. Jacob groaned under the vampire's weight feeling his cock now pinned between them. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. But Edward pulled away a bit fitting his crotch against Jacob's entry way. He quickly spit on his hand and carefully touched the soft spot between the boy's cheeks. Jacob moaned.

"I've…I've never done this before," Edward confessed.

Jacob smiled, "Duh…me neither."

"I mean…I've done _it_…but just not…" Edward tried to say, but Jacob put his hand on his mouth.

"I don't want to know about any bitches you've came across in the past. Not right now."

Edward chuckled nervously, "Right." Edward continued to massage the entry way pushing a little to get it ready. There was a question on Edward's mind he couldn't help but ask, "Have you…ever done it?"

"No," Jacob replied in a whisper with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the feeling of Edward's fingertips pressing against him. He suddenly whipped his head back with a groan, "You're the first."

A feeling of honor rested itself upon Edward's shoulders. He wanted this to be pleasant for Jacob even if that meant he would go without. He leaned forward and kissed the boy's neck dragging his mouth and tongue to the boy's ear, "I love you."

Jacob groaned feeling Edward's finger slightly penetrate his rectum. He sucked his breath and bit his bottom lip worried it would hurt more. Edward heard the boy's thoughts that bordered on frantic, _'This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt…'_

Edward chose to not make love to Jacob that evening. He had to have him, but he'd find some other way to satisfy his urge. He pulled his head down the boy's chest kissing and nipping at the muscled skin along the way. Jacob's mind hollered out, _'Oh God…that feels good…where is he going?'_ Verbally all Edward could hear was Jacob breathing hard and grunting at the feelings his body was having.

The vampire reached the head of Jacob's penis and kissed it softly with a moan. Jacob gasped enjoying the sensation of Edward's cold lips and the vibration of his voice against his member. He lapped at the tip a few times hearing Jacob whimper. The boy raised his hips up slightly off the ground each time Edward's tongue made contact.

"Fuck yeah," Jacob said with his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

Edward carefully slipped the fat, swollen cock into his mouth being cautious not to let his teeth rake the sensitive skin. He'd never given a blow job before. He had an idea of what he was supposed to do, but he'd never actually tried it. Despite being immortal, Edward's natural gagging reflex kicked in when the tip of Jacob's penis hit the back of his throat. He fought it and was able to hide the fact that he almost choked. Jacob never even knew. He was too busy tugging Edward's hair that he had gathered within his fingers as the older boy suckled him.

"Edward ~" Jacob almost sang. "Oh yes…oh…my…ah…yes…"

The vampire continued to please the wolf feeling the boy thrust forward hungrily with his hips in perfect time with Edward's mouth. Vampires aren't fans of foreign things in their mouths. They are quick to regurgitate quickly since swallowing anything that isn't blood will make them sick instantly. But Edward didn't have the heart to reject Jacob. The boy was panting hard, calling out Edward's name, moaning, begging and thrashing his head from side to side as he climbed the feeling that was fast approaching him.

He needed some relief and so Edward pulled Jacob out of his mouth to buy some time. Edward chose instead to go down further to please the ridge of the shaft making Jacob cry out. The vampire tenderly kissed and licked at the spot sending Jacob into a spell of bliss. When Edward's mouth glided against one of the boy's thighs, Edward felt himself fighting to bite again. He groaned wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into smooth flesh and taste Jacob once more. He thought he should get back to sucking on the boy's cock, but he might lose control and bite Jacob in the worse place possible. He rested his head against Jake's leg listening to the rapid breathing they were both doing in the heat of the moment.

"Are you…" Jake tried to say, "are you okay?" The boy lifted his head up to see if his vampire was alright.

"I want to taste you again," Edward mumbled.

Jacob allowed his head to fall back with a grin, "Then proceed."

"I mean your blood," Edward confessed.

"I know," Jacob chuckled. "I figured that, baby."

"I shouldn't," the vampire shook his head slightly feeling the urge come upon him again.

"You should," Jacob gave a crooked smile while gazing at the night sky above him. He took his hand and gently nudged Edward to the skin of his thigh. He loved how soft Edward's hair felt within his fingers. He encouraged his love to do what he willed with his body. He trusted Edward completely.

But Edward did not trust himself, "No." The vampire pulled himself up to bring his face to Jacob's to stare down at his beautiful wolf.

Jacob lovingly cupped Edward's face with his palm, "Why did you stop?"

"If I start again I might bite you in the wrong place," Edward smiled a little.

The boy's eyes widened a bit hearing those words, "Oh…well then…change course." Jacob lovingly laced his arms around Edward's neck and pulled his vampire down to him so they melted into a deep, hot kiss. Jacob twirled his tongue over and over Edward's making the vampire moan. The feeling was intoxicating. The urge of bite came back but this time it was overwhelming.

Edward pulled away, "We need to stop."

"No way," Jacob whispered back playfully nibbling at Edward's neck trying to mimic biting him. He sucked at the hard, marble like skin knowing Edward's body would not respond to his actions they his body did, but the vampire sighed and Jacob could feel Edward's crotch twitch enjoying the sensation. He began to chuckle while still doing it as the older boy nuzzled his neck.

"Oh God…" Edward murmured. "I can't fight this."

"Don't," Jacob said in his ear. He kissed Edward's neck softly. Jacob then blew warm air around the older boy's ear and lobe. He teased the ear moving his puckered mouth around to tickle Edward. The vampire responded…quickly.

Edward grabbed at him and immediately bit him on the neck moaning as the sweet taste of Jacob's blood hit the back of his throat. It was so hot and coated his mouth with its luxurious texture.

Jacob cried out at the speed of Edward's actions. He took a firm hold of the older boy's shoulder widening his eyes while noticing his vision blurred as Edward fed. He was feeling himself grow weak. He gasped hoping Edward would realize he'd been at his neck too long.

The vampire heard Jacob's mental cry. He pounded the ground hard as he forced himself to stop. He lifted his head, his lips glazed with the shifter's blood. He took a deep breath, "As long as I live…in this life…this way…there will never be anyone…who I will give my life for…at any time or anywhere...the way I would do for you. I love you…with every part of me…I would fight for you…and die for you. You are my life…now and always."

All the boy could do was nod slightly. He was too weak to do anything else. Even if Edward continued his feeding, Jacob could not fight him. He grew more tired and closed his eyes feeling himself slip away into a dreamy daze. Jacob could hear Edward's voice calling him, but he couldn't fight the woozy feeling. He smiled instead and knocked out.

Edward stared down at his wolf with worry. Did he go too far? Did the venom take over? His intention was not to harm Jacob, but he fed twice and that was not the safe way to combine vampirism and foreplay.

"Shit, shit!" Edward stood up. He searched around for his shirt and underwear putting it on quickly while grabbing the jeans and trying to dress the boy. With Jacob's blood still within him, he noticed his pulse thundering in his skull. He felt a sense of panic feeling Jacob's dead weight in his arms. He heard the boy moan a few times, but it was too weak. Jake's expression was that of complete bliss, yet Edward didn't like the situation. His mind kept telling him he went too far, he went too far.

Although a vampire bite would be deadly for most shifters, Jacob was hardly a novice. He was a big wolf and extremely strong. A little hint of Edward's venom would not kill him…or at least it shouldn't. Edward heard himself groan as he was not certain Jacob was safe. He fought to put Jacob's pants back on.

"Why is it," Edward talked out loud as he struggled to get Jacob's leg through the last pant hole, "that we go through so much drama? Can't you and I have one moment that does not include our personas? Just two guys messing around, two humans having some fun…why can't things…" Edward finally and successfully got the garment on and past the boy's hips perfectly, "happen to us like it does for other people? Why can't we be normal? Huh?" Edward stared at Jacob who was still out of it. He sighed looking around the forest not sure if he should sprint to his house or pitch himself into a camp fire if Jacob died. Jacob mumbled something and Edward leaned forward to hear, "What was that, Jake?"

"I love you," Jacob managed to whisper.

Edward laughed softly now completely confused. He didn't feel so terrified anymore, but he did pick up his wolf and thought as to what direction he should walk. Then it dawned on him…he had no pants on.

The vampire stood there in his briefs with the shifter in his arms and a blank expression. He'd just put his _own_ pants on Jacob. Hmm. Great.

Edward looked down at Jake, "Ah…I think I should put my pants on me. I think it would scare away the animals in the forest if I walked around in my underwear. You, on the other hand, are a good poster boy for mating season. Let's switch." He carefully put Jacob down and put the long shirt on Jake and the pants on himself. When he was done, he stood up with Jacob again in his arms safely, "That's better. You look even hotter with just a shirt on." Edward began to trot back to his house hoping to have Carlisle take a look at the shifter.

It wasn't long before he passed Emmett's beaten up Wrangler. Edward made a face knowing his brother was going to deck him for wrecking it. He decided then to break into a run and face his punishment with Emmett as well as get Jacob to his father as quickly as possible. No better time to take your medicine than the present.

When Edward reached the porch of the Cullen house, the first one outside to greet him was Rosalie, "Where's Emmett's car?"

"Nice to see you too," Edward grumbled at her. "Is Carlisle home?"

"Yes," she replied taking a good look at Jacob's passed out body. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I bit him," Edward walked past her.

"What?" she asked with shock that even surprised her.

"Twice," Edward quickly went inside calling his father.

"Holy shit," Rosalie ran to catch up to her brother.

Carlisle walked out of his office instantly seeing Jacob as Edward carefully laid him on the couch. Esme knelt down to place a cool cloth upon the boy's forehead.

"You bit him," Carlisle repeated indicating he heard Edward's earlier confession.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Twice," Rosalie added.

Emmett walked in the room, "Dude…where's my car?"

For a moment (and only a moment) Edward's mind shifted to Ashton Kutcher. He quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry bro. I took it to get to Jacob. I wrecked it in the woods."

"Oh man," Emmett whined. He put his hands on his head as his gold eyes swung slowly to Jacob's unconscious form on the sofa. "Dude…where's his clothes?"

This question _did not_ make Edward think of Ashton Kutcher. Edward almost blushed, "He wasn't wearing any clothes when we met up."

"Convenient," Rosalie nodded. "By pass the garments…easy access."

"Is he dead?" Emmett asked.

"No," Edward answered. "Can't you tell?"

"His breathing is very weak," Carlisle walked to the boy. He, too, knelt down and tried to take Jacob's pulse. He looked at Esme with a concerned expression, "Bitten twice. That is too much for any creature."

Edward bent his knees to the ground, "Is he going to die?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle broke the news.

At that moment Alice trotted in with Jasper. They saw the scene and had heard the conversation even being outdoors. Alice went to Edward's side to comfort him, "If anyone can help him, Carlisle can. It'll be alright."

"Did you tell him you weren't moving," Emmett asked out of no where.

Edward nodded while staring at the floor with worry.

"Was he happy?" Rosalie inquired knowing Edward would say yes.

Again Edward nodded, but his time he sighed relieving the moment he and Jacob shared in the woods once more. Edward leaned his head into his sister's small chest, "If I've killed him, I'll kill myself."

"No you will not," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of all this drama! If you try to put your ass on a plane to go to the Volturi, I'll take you in the backyard and bury you in the ground."

"He could just climb his way out," Emmett shrugged.

"Not if I wrap him all up in duct tape, rope and lay him in a block of cement," the blonde snapped.

"I wouldn't care if you did that," Edward said in a flat tone. "I would not come up."

"Oh…" Alice squinted her eyes shut for a moment. "Shut up Rosalie…this is a serious moment."

Suddenly they all heard Jacob chuckle. He turned his head slightly and went back to sleep.

Rosalie looked over at Alice, "Seriously? Is this seriously a moment of concern? He's not dead…he's just sleeping."

"He's weak," Carlisle checked the boy's pulse again. "His healing abilities are trying to fix him up, but two doses of venom are slowing it down."

"He's so strong though," Jasper noted. "He will probably pull through this."

Esme smiled down at Jacob, "I'm sure he will." She lovingly took the warm rag off his forehead and refolded it to cool it down. As she replaced it, Jacob sighed giving her a faint smile of gratitude.

Edward pulled away from Alice and took a few steps forward still on his knees. He reached out and put his hand upon Jacob's ankle. He prayed his wolf would be alright and vowed he'd never do something so foolish again. "I shouldn't have done that."

Carlisle looked over at his son, "It's very risky playing that kind of game, Edward. With a human it's fatal, but with a wolf it's down right dangerous."

"I thought…well, actually I didn't think," Edward confessed. "I was so caught up into how I felt…I couldn't help myself."

"You must be more careful," Carlisle told him. "This kind of fooling around will eventually get Jacob killed. The bad news is you'll be tempted every time you get too close to him. You've tasted his blood once and that's bad enough."

"Twice," Rosalie reminded her father.

"Yes Rosalie," Carlisle nodded, "He bit him twice. Biting Jacob once is the reason why Edward had to do it again. Your body is going to crave his blood every second of the day."

"Damn," Emmett said. "Considering we don't sleep…that's a long time."

Alice looked down at the ground, "But I could have sworn I've heard somewhere that biting can be done in a playful manner?"

"Like foreplay," Rosalie snickered.

"Between vampires," Carlisle reminded them. "And only after an immediate feeding."

Rosalie looked at Edward, "You're screwed."

The boy glared at her. Edward rubbed Jacob's ankle gently, "As long as he's going to be alright, I'll learn how to fight off needing to bite him."

"Good luck," Rosalie shook her head.

"You don't think I can do it," Edward said to her with contempt.

"You care about him enough to try as hard as you can," Esme interrupted her children. "I believe you'll succeed."

"Thank you mom," Edward offered a smile to Esme and then went back to glare at his sister.

Rosalie shrugged, "It's your wolf."

"That's right," Edward nodded once. "He is mine!"

"Edward relax," Alice patted her brother's back. "No one is trying to say otherwise."

Carlisle smiled, "You will also become very possessive over Jacob. His blood is running through you. He is locked to you and you to him…permanently."

"Obsessive, possessive…" Rosalie rested her head in her hand as she sat down on the loveseat. "It's all relative."

"So who's gonna tell the pack about Jacob's condition?" Emmett asked everyone.

"Why do they have to know anything?" Rosalie smirked.

"Ah…" Emmett gave her a look, "'cause he's supposed to be home tonight?"

Rosalie looked over at Alice and Jasper.

"Duh…" Jasper raised his brows at the blonde.

"I'll send you," Edward pointed to Rosalie. "If they hold you hostage, at least the house will be quiet for Jacob to sleep this off."

"Like hell!" Rosalie protested. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"That's enough," Esme stood up. "Edward you'll need to call Sam."

"Oh Christ," Emmett replied. "Might as well announce World War III to Fox News."

Edward took his fingers and started to push his eyeballs into his skull, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Carlisle stood up along side his wife. "He needs to know. Otherwise you need to call Billy Black."

"From bad to worse," Emmett sighed.

"Dealing with Sam Uley is bad enough," Rosalie snickered.

"And just what should I say?" Edward looked at everyone like a troubled, little boy.

Emmett pretended to be Edward, "Hello Sam? I met up with Jake in the woods and we got a little carried away. I bit him…yeah…bit him. That's right, he became my bucket of KFC. Twice. He's sleeping it off right now and won't be home until I know he's not gonna die. Yeah…it's all good. Just thought I'd let you know. Have a nice day."

"Not funny," Edward replied.

But Rosalie was laughing.

Then Emmett held up his hands, "I forgot something." He pretended again to call Sam Uley back, "Dude…I totally forgot to add that if you try to call me back you won't get me 'cause my brother Emmett is going to dip my ass in lighter fluid and strike a match. Yeah…it's gonna hurt. Talk to ya later…I hope. Bye."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Still not funny."

Rosalie busted up and even gave a short snort.

"Lovely," Edward said and gazed at Jacob. He removed the rag from his forehead. Before he put it back, he leaned over and kissed Jacob softly.

"Careful Edward," Alice warned her brother. "You might want to bite him again."

"I won't," Edward replied back calmly to her.

Jacob stirred slightly reacting to Edward's touch.

Edward turned to Emmett slightly, "I'll get your car fixed."

"I'd rather have a new one," Emmett tried.

"No way," Edward snorted.

"Dick," Rosalie glared.

"Stop that," Esme scolded as she walked to the kitchen. Carlisle gave his children a stern look and returned to his office.

"Get your own new car," Edward said and turned to Jacob again.

"You got Jacob one," Rosalie reminded him.

"That's different," Edward stated kissing Jake's arm. He realized his body tingled when his lips made contact with the boy's flesh. He felt the urge to take a bite, but spun himself around sitting on the carpet.

"You look a little frazzled," Jasper told Edward.

"It's nothing," the boy sighed.

"Your cheeks are red," Alice noted.

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled a little. "You look good. Must be the shifter's blood."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Edward finally chuckled.

Emmett leaned forward and lowered his voice, "How was it? Did he taste good?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well, he wouldn't have taken another hit if the shit wasn't good."

Alice giggled.

Jasper nodded, "This is true."

Edward also nodded.

"I guess Jacob is like a bag of Lay's Potato Chips," Emmett sighed. "Bet you can't just eat one…or…once…no wait…twice."

Jasper and Alice shook their heads while Rosalie pretended to laugh but then socked her Emmett hard.

Edward grinned, "You're not too far off, bro. If I could do it again, I would."

"Just remember what's at stake," Alice said.

"I know," Edward agreed. "I know it would be the end for him. Well, maybe not entirely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie studied him.

"I'd have to turn him," Edward said with a matter-of-fact voice.

Jasper snorted, "Just like that…you'd make a decision that huge so easily?"

"I couldn't live without him," Edward confessed. "It would be either that or take myself out."

"You just started fooling around," Emmett shook his head. "How the hell did things get so serious?"

"Edward," Alice gazed at her brother, "this all seems to be spinning out of control."

"He's in my body now," Edward looked at her for understanding. "I cannot deny what I feel for him. It's changed…yes, it's been only a few days, but it's forever."

"I know they say love is complicated," Rosalie crossed her legs. "But I don't remember anything about it being completely insane."

"Love _is_ insane," Edward smiled at her. "When did you _ever_ think it was something that was easy or predictable? Love is supposed to be wild or it will never be good. You can't contain it or make it into what you want. It's not something you can hold on to because it's free of that kind of restraint. It answers to nobody, it never has. That's why it's a blessing. You don't know when it's coming or who is bringing it…you just have to have the wisdom to know it's looking back at you. All you can do is smile and drink in as much as it will allow you to have. And yeah…sometimes it makes you do foolish things that you might regret, but at least you did _something_…at least you're living even if you screw up. Sometimes in life good things happens, sometimes bad things happen, but if you don't make your move, nothing happens and that's not living at all."

Everyone sat around pondering Edward's words of wisdom.

Emmett tilted his head, "Could all of that fit into a Hallmark card because that shit is good!"

Alice and Jasper started to laugh as they nodded.

Rosalie gave Edward a small, impressed smile, "Oh dear brother, what would we do if we didn't have your Emo ass to keep things into perspective?"

"That was too happy to be Emo," Jasper said.

"More like Elmo," Emmett started to chuckle.

Just then Jacob joined him.

"Fucker is listening to us," Rosalie laughed and pitched a sofa pillow at him.

Edward quickly caught it, "He's sleeping. Don't bother him."

"Sorry dad," Rosalie stuck her tongue out.

Alice stood up, "Then let's leave him alone. Edward, that includes you. Come on. You've got to call you know who and tell him what happened."

"Jesus," Edward moaned and began to pull himself off the floor.

"No, not him," Emmett corrected. "Sam Uley."

"Close enough as far as he's concerned," Jasper added as he stood up as well.

"No shit," Rosalie agreed joining everyone.

Edward turned to Jake, "I love you. Sleep well and wake up soon." He gently kissed the boy on the cheek feeling his lips twitch to expose his teeth for a second. He pulled away a little and sighed to himself. "Shit," he whispered.

"Come on Casanova," Emmett pulled him away.

"Elmo, Casanova…" Edward made a face. "What the hell is my name?"

"Shithead," Rosalie chimed with a big grin.

"Named after you," Edward stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Alice laughed.

"Put _that_ on a Hallmark card," Edward told Rosalie.

"I'm off to the market," Rosalie announced.

"What for?" they all turned around.

"Lighter fluid," she replied dangling her car keys on her finger.

Emmett grinned, "And some Charcoal Briquettes, baby!"

"Cheech and Chong," Edward teased Rosalie and Emmett. "Up in dope."

The blonde pitched her keys at Edward who ducked easily, "Missed!"

"I'm not sure I approve of this side of you," Rosalie glared at Edward. "I think I liked you better as a sappy, depressed, jack ass."

"Your presence inspired me," Edward replied winking at her.

Rosalie stomped her foot, "Let me call Uley and tell him!"

"No you won't," Alice grabbed the phone off the carrier before Rosalie could nab it. "This is Edward's responsibility. He has to do this."

"Fine," Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and smiled. "Looking forward to seeing him so uncomfortable. Perhaps I shall create some sound effects in the back ground…"

"The only sound effect I want to hear is you leaving the room," Edward growled taking the phone from Alice. "What's the number?"

"How should I know?" Alice raised her hands up shrugging her shoulders. "Doesn't Jacob have a phone on him?"

"He was naked remember?" Emmett reminded her.

Alice began to laugh a little, "Oh yes. That poses as a problem."

"Well that settles it," Edward put the phone down. "I can't call anyone…no number."

"Not so fast piranha-boy," Rosalie put her hand on his chest as Edward tried to walk away. "I'm sure you have Sleeping Beauty's home number on your phone." She looked over at Jacob still in a deep doze on the family couch.

"Why would I have _that_ number?" Edward smirked.

"In those long ago days of Bella Yawn…I mean Swan," the blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you got both numbers in case Snow White was to get in trouble."

"I'm sure I only have his cell number," Edward said impatiently.

"Call it," Rosalie ordered.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Alice chimed in. "Jake could have left it at his house and the pack will hear it."

"Take a chance," Jasper agreed.

"Crap," Edward moaned.

"Only if it hits the fan," Emmett added handing the phone to his brother.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" Emmett said back.

And so Edward grabbed the phone from his brother's hand and sighed. Truth be told, he already knew Jacob's cell number by heart. Ever since they began to talk to each other it was etched in his brain…and now on his heart. As he dialed the number he heard Rosalie smirk. As he put the phone to his ear he stuck his tongue out again at her just for spite and listened to the ringing tone.

"Hello? Cullen? Where's Jacob?"

It was Sam's voice.

Edward sighed. This was going to be a very hard conversation…

* * *

><p>Poor Edward...he's gotten extra hyper lately since he's got Jacob to play with now - :D Our little vampire has discovered his inner vampling since he's found his pup ~ ;) Stay tuned for Sam's reaction to the news of Edward's lastest favorite dish as well as Emmett's recent purchase of lighter fluid and charcoal if Edward does not buy him some new wheels...and what IS Rosalie going to do with that new turkey baster and that bottle of BBQ sauce? (insert cheesy, soap opera music here)...find out next week ~ :)<p> 


	8. Addiction is a Double Edged Word

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language, sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Eight: **Addiction is a Double Edged Word

Sam's voice was nothing short of pissed. He was practically crawling through the phone and wrapping his fist around Edward's neck (as if that would be a problem) trying to get the vampire to give him the answers he wanted faster than Edward could speak.

"Cullen! Where the fuck is Jake?"

"He's here," Edward finally answered.

Rosalie smiled seeing her brother looking like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Why? Why would Jacob go to your house?"

Vampires have sensitive hearing. The Cullen clan heard everything just as if they were holding the phone to their own ears. Rosalie quickly positioned herself as if she were riding a horse. She bounced her body up and down teasing her brother with wink and blowing him a kiss.

Emmett stifled back bursting into laughter.

Alice shook her head at her sister and motioned for her to be quiet.

Edward reached over to the one of the drawers near him and grabbed a Bic lighter. He flicked it and ran over to Rosalie who blew it out quickly with a smirk.

"Cullen!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah…" Edward tossed the lighter as he glared at Rosalie.

"I asked you why would Jacob go to your house," Sam repeated.

"He had to pee," Rosalie replied as Emmett reached over as quickly as he could to cover her mouth.

"What?" Sam asked. "Do you have me on speaker phone, Cullen?"

"No," Edward couldn't help but smile seeing Emmett dragging Rosalie away as she kicked and pounded at his arms.

"Let me talk to him," Sam barked another order.

Edward stopped smiling, "He's asleep."

"Asleep?" Sam repeated. "What the hell is going on, leech?"

"He's resting, I don't want to bother him," Edward shrugged shifting his eyes to Jacob. He found himself smiling then noting how beautiful his wolf was.

"I'm coming over there," Sam announced.

Edward's expression went from dreamy to demented, "No you won't! He's fine here with me! He's not going anywhere and you're not coming here!"

"Edward!" Alice grabbed hold of her brother.

Carlisle entered the room with Esme by this side, "Edward…settle down."

But Edward was losing it. He threw the phone across the room and it shattered against the wall before it hit the ground in pieces. He quickly walked over to Jacob and picked him up. With his family questioning him, he went up the stairs without a word and took Jacob to his room kicking the door shut with his foot. The sound thundered throughout the house making the walls of glass shudder oddly as the oversized panes tried to absorb the violent vibrations.

Once inside, Edward gently carried Jacob over to the bed that was once purchased for Bella. He lowered him down making sure the boy's head rested on the pillow first and then carefully rested Jacob's body upon the soft bedspread. The boy moaned and smiled a little. Edward stared at him completely taken in with the sleeping wolf. Edward reached out and ran his thumb along Jacob's jaw, "I love you."

The urge nudged him. Edward's lips curled back as he hissed out of no where. It was quick and no one heard it, but he did. The vampire walked away quickly and grabbed one of the decorative pillows that sat upon his lounge chair. In one instant blur, he pulled the pillow apart sending feathers and filling all over the room in a rage that would have rather sink its teeth into Jacob's flesh and take what was left of the boy's life to quench it. It was then that Edward yelled out loud. He hollered out as hard and as loud as he could to expel the insane desire out of him.

Emmett and Jasper blasted the door down in a second. They immediately saw that Jacob was okay, but the room was littered with pillow debris and the sound of Edward's rant still hung heavy in the air.

"Jesus Christ," Emmett bent over slightly, "you scared the shit outta me, bro. That doesn't happen to me."

"I scared myself," Edward croaked.

Carlisle entered the room, "Sam needs to be told the truth, Edward. And then Jacob needs to be taken home."

"I can't…" Edward tried to say, "…I can't be away from him."

"Yes you can," Carlisle replied. "And you must. It'll be safer for him and you."

Edward turned his head to gaze at the wolf feeling his heart swell with love. How could he stand a room without Jacob in it? Edward closed his eyes and leaned forward as if in pain. Yes…it _was_ pain. He could feel pain. "It hurts," Edward said.

"It's withdrawals," Carlisle nodded. "You want to bite him again. That's why he needs to be home with the pack around him to keep him safe."

"They're gonna kill me," Edward chuckled.

"No doubt they'll want to," Carlisle agreed.

Edward's face was suddenly serious, "I'll die without him."

"It'll feel like you're dying, sure." Carlisle knelt down toward his son. "His blood has given you a taste of life. Your body has long been weaned from human blood. You've lived without that kind of high for quite some time. But now, with Jacob you've slipped into that world again except this time it's harder. He's a shifter. His blood is not completely human…it's got qualities that sometimes is beyond human blood for our kind. Not all of us acquire a taste for their blood and when one of us does…well…it's overwhelming. Human blood is addicting enough, but when a vampire becomes dependant on shifter blood, it complicates things. I never thought you'd take a step like this, Edward. Otherwise I would have warned you."

"I'm not as strong as I thought," Edward smiled weakly.

"So you understand he must go home and be surrounded by his family who can protect him," Carlisle explained.

Edward nodded although his body protested and thought about pitching his father out one of the massive windows. "I understand," Edward said. "I don't like it or want to do it, but I understand."

"Good," his father sighed patting his back. "The longer you're away from him the better, son. I know it'll be hard for you and even him, but it has to be done."

"Why would it be hard for Jacob?" asked Alice completely curious.

"The vampire can be addicting to the wolf too," Carlisle told her. "Giving his blood to Edward creates a high for Jacob and even though he is unable to express it, I'm sure he's protesting our conversation. He doesn't want to be separated from Edward anymore than Edward wishes to be separated from him."

"You realize Carlisle that we cannot leave now," Esme told her husband.

Just as he was about to answer her, the entire family heard pounding on the front door. The smell of wolf surrounded the Cullen property as everyone knew the pack had arrived.

"Great," Rosalie listened to the pounding as Sam hollered out for Edward to come out. "All this wolf heat in our house and we don't have one block of Velveeta Cheese to offer. I see a bad moon a-risin.'"

Carlisle gave his daughter a look and walked down the stairs. When he reached the front door Sam was threatening to break it down. Carlisle calmly opened it with a smile, "There's no need to do that, Sam. We're here."

Sam panted taking a few steps back to get his entire enraged form in view to make Carlisle tremble…it didn't work, "Where's that son of yours, doc? I want to speak with him…now!"

Carlisle noted that the pack was not far behind looking curious and some what troubled. Seth was especially worried constantly shifting his weight from one side to the other waiting for all hell to break loose. Carlisle stepped back, "Come in Sam. You and the pack are welcomed here. Jacob is sleeping upstairs. He's in Edward's room. He's fine."

Sam stared at Carlisle, "Are you sure? Cullen sounded like he was hiding something."

Hearing this Carlisle smiled with a soft chuckle. Then he turned his body a bit, "Edward…come down here please." The good doctor nodded at Sam with a reassuring tone, "He'll be right down."

The shifter nodded back and walked into the house cautiously. Slowly the pack filed in along with him. Seth was still worried about Jake, but he was really impressed with the design of the Cullen house.

Seth quickly turned to Carlisle with a smile, "You're not still moving, are you?"

Esme had just entered the room and she couldn't help but beam at the question the young man had just asked her husband. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came from behind her looking at pack. It was so odd to see that many wolves in their family room.

Carlisle gave Seth a few pats on the back, "Plans have changed for now, Seth. We're going to stick around a while longer."

"Oh that's good," Alice put her hand to her chest in relief.

The pack looked at her questioning.

"I mean," Alice quickly tried to correct herself, "there's still so much to do and we're not near done packing!"

The rest of the Cullens nodded and agreed.

"Where's Edward?" Sam smiled trying his best to be polite.

"Oh," Alice pointed up toward the stairs. "He's right here."

Finally Edward descended the steps and locked eyes with Sam Uley. He wanted to run back to Jacob to keep them from taking him, but he carefully walked up to Sam, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you over the phone. I've got a lot of explaining to do. Please sit down." Edward gestured with his hand toward the couch.

Sam nodded, but did not sit, "Edward, I accept your apology and I know I pushed you too hard. I'm sorry for my actions. I have every intention of listening to you, but I'd like to see Jacob first if you don't mind."

"That's fine," Carlisle began to walk to the stairs, "follow me."

Edward felt himself tense up. He tried to ignore it especially since Leah Clearwater was watching him closely. He gave her a strained smile and offered to show her the way to the stairs so she could see Jacob as well. She walked past him still watching him with her dark eyes. They all went up the stairs and into Edward's room that was still littered with pillow stuffing.

"What happened in here?" Sam immediately asked.

Leah snorted and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

To everyone's relief, Esme had managed to cover Jacob's lower half up before the pack could see he wasn't wearing anything underneath Edward's shirt. She had used her vampire ability to get up the stairs in a blur before the wolves saw her and place a blanket on the boy's lower torso.

"Things look like they got out of hand," Leah couldn't help but say while gazing at Edward.

Edward felt a rush of heat flush him. Jacob's blood was still in his body and his pale skin quickly blushed making his cheeks red. The pack's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Paul said while staring at the vampire.

"You're blushing!" Quil pointed.

"I thought vampires can't do that?" Jared made a face.

Seth took a couple of steps toward Edward frowning, "Did you bite Jake?"

It was then that Sam's expression became very dark, "You bit one of my wolves? You bit my pack member? Are you out what's left of your pea-sized brain?"

"Take it easy Sam," Carlisle tried to calm the situation.

"Take it easy hell!" Sam yelled at Carlisle and then looked again at Edward. "This son of a bitch seduces one of my wolves and then tries to kill him?"

"No!" Edward quickly shot back. "I did not seduce him and I would never try to kill Jacob!"

"What happened Cullen?" Sam ordered. "I want answers right now!"

"Okay, can we just sit down…" Edward tried to begin.

"Fucking forget sitting down boy!" Sam snapped. "Start talking!"

Edward rolled his amber hues and sighed hard, "Alright…here it goes. Jacob and I met in the woods and started to…to…get closer."

Leah snorted while Rosalie pretended to ride the imaginary horse again behind everyone so only Edward could see her.

Edward continued, "Everything was fine…I mean…normal."

A couple of more snorts but Edward wasn't sure from who.

"And then," Edward sighed again. "Well…I couldn't stop myself. I just…I…I bit him."

"Did Jacob tell you to do that?" Sam asked as nice as he could.

"No," Edward replied. "I was so…turned on…I just…bit him."

"Too bad one of us wasn't there with a hose," Leah snickered.

Rosalie laughed and then covered her mouth, "Sorry."

"And what did Jacob say after you did that?" Sam folded his arms.

"Not much," Edward shifted his eyes to Jake on the bed behind Sam. "Oh wait, he said 'please don't leave me.'"

"He was scared," Sam said.

"No," Edward shook his head. "He was referring to me moving away. I told him he was stuck with me and he smiled. He wasn't scared at all."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam eyed Edward.

"Yes," the vampire nodded. "He even said in his mind that he was prepared to die so he could be with me forever."

"He did not say that!" Seth cried out.

"Fucking liar Cullen!" Leah snorted.

"No, it's true!" Edward defended himself.

Jacob stirred slightly. His brow furrowed and he started to groan. It was clear he wasn't happy with what was going on in the room. He began to mumble. Esme leaned over to hear what he was saying. She stood up finally with a smile, "Jacob said he cares deeply for Edward and its true what he's telling you."

Sam gave Mrs. Cullen a face, "Well I didn't hear him say that so as far as I'm concerned it's not true."

Jacob turned himself on his side and groaned again angrier than before. Esme leaned over and then stood right back up, "I think this is meant for you to hear, Mr. Uley." She stood back to allow Sam to come closer.

Sam walked over to Jake's side and bent down to listen. After Jake stopped he stood up and looked over at Edward, "Fine. But he said something about the second time. What second time?"

"Oh," Edward smiled with a nervous laugh. "I kinda did it again. He told me to."

"You bit him more than once?" Embry glared.

"He told me to," Edward nodded acting like a little kid as he pointed to Jacob.

Still laying on his side, Jacob smiled.

"What are you a moron?" Paul asked Edward ready to kick his ass.

"Hey, hey…" Emmett puffed out his chest. "He's _our_ moron."

Rosalie smacked him.

Jacob groaned again. He shifted himself once more and ended up on his back. He was becoming more and more agitated. It appeared he was trying to wake up. He raised his arms a little, but the deep haze he was under was refusing to let go of him. His arms fell back on the bed again and Jacob sighed giving in.

"Please," Edward took a brave step toward Sam, "I know I've done the wrong thing. I should not have bitten Jacob. Once was bad enough, but twice…I should let you pitch firecrackers at me."

"Ouch," Emmett cringed.

"Naked," Leah added.

Everyone glanced at her not sure how to react to her suggestion with only Rosalie producing a smile at the thought. Emmett slowly crossed his legs while standing as he imagined most of the pack would delight in tossing the little explosives near Edward's crotch. Jasper could see him in the corner of his eye and held back laughing.

Finally Jacob's voice broke the uncomfortable mental picture everyone was trying to get out of their heads, "I'm fine." His voice was weak and didn't reach up enough above a whisper, but it was clear that Jacob thought everyone's reaction to Edward's behavior was overboard. There would be not firecracker tossing at his vampire tonight or any other night for that matter. Jacob had had enough.

The pack went to him immediately with Seth practically on his chest, "Jake! How are you, buddy?"

"Settle down little man," Leah scolded her brother pulling him away a little to give Jacob some breathing room.

Jacob's eyes would not open, but he was well aware what was going on around him. He made a quick, displeased face and slowly shook his head, "Not happy with you, Sam." He swallowed as he struggled to get the words out, "Leave him alone."

"You can't possibly think I'd be okay with all this," Sam told Jacob. "It's my job to be a prick."

Hearing this Jacob smiled a little, "Super prick."

The pack laughed softly enjoying the energy in the room as it was much lighter. Seth turned to Edward saying he was sorry with his eyes.

Edward nodded him once hearing the boy's thoughts.

Sam looked over at Edward, "This can never happen again."

Jacob groaned, "Mind your own business."

"You _are_ my business," Sam grumbled turning back to Jake.

As he tried to open his eyes, Jacob turned his head in the direction of Sam Uley, "You may be my alpha, but Edward owns me."

The pack looked at the boy not liking those words.

Edward chuckled, "More like the other way around and you know it. You own me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well, now that we've established who owns who, I hope Edward realizes we're taking you home to your father…he's the one who really owns you, you know."

Jacob frowned, "Not any more."

"I don't care if that leech is able to bite his initials into your skin, he does not own you!" Sam hollered.

Hearing this Jacob smiled, "I wish he did that."

"Jake," Seth said, "you're not making any sense."

"He's still under the spell of the gigolo-flea," Leah gestured to Edward.

Jacob attempted to flip Leah off to which Rosalie started to laugh. Leah turned around to glare at the blonde, but Rosalie looked back at her defiantly.

"We're talking him home," Sam glared at Edward.

He nodded back with no verbal reply. His hands clenched up as he wanted to leave the room before Jacob was carried out of it. He couldn't take it. Without caring he walked up to Jacob and kissed his forehead. Jacob smiled knowing it was his vampire, "Don't let them take me."

"I can't stop them," Edward replied.

"No," Jacob frowned trying to sit up. "Don't let them, Edward."

"You have to go," he replied trying to settle him down. "It's safer for you at home."

"Damn it, Edward!" Jacob fought him as much as he could. "I have to stay here."

"I have to insist you go home Jacob," Edward said in a flat tone that he hoped sounded like an order.

It was then that Jacob opened his eyes…wide with anger, "I'm not going anywhere! I don't have to! I'm fine!"

Carlisle quickly stepped forward, "Jacob…calm down. Just a moment. Let me take your pulse." The room fell silent as he listened. Jacob's blood pressure was on high alert, but as the boy took a few deep breaths, it settled down. Carlisle nodded, "Better."

"I'm not going home," Jacob calmly said to Carlisle. "I don't have to. What happened was not Edward's fault. I told him to do it."

"The second time," Sam interjected. "The first time he did it on his own."

"But I was fine with that," Jacob pulled himself up on his elbows. The room spun a bit, but the boy did not rest himself down.

"Jacob," Carlisle sat on the bed, "you and Edward are facing some rough times. When he bit you he created the need to do it again. And that doesn't include just him but you as well. You are both eager to experience that rush. Your life is in jeopardy. You're better off at home and away from one another until you're both able to abstain from that kind of contact."

Jacob shook his head, "It's not like that. You're reading into it more than you need to."

"Jake," Edward sighed. "He's right. I don't want us to be separated, but part of that is because I want to…I want to do it again."

Jacob looked at him defeated, "And the other part?"

Edward smiled, "I've fallen in love with you."

"Him or his blood?" Leah asked with one brow raised.

"Both," Edward answered honestly. "They are one and the same."

"Whatever," Leah crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I don't want to go," Jacob said sadly. "I can work through this. I can stop him from doing it again."

"No you can't," Carlisle tried to explain. "Like the first time, you will get carried away in the emotions of being together…"

"Oh man," Paul groaned. "I don't want to hear this."

"Then don't listen!" Seth snapped. "Go away!"

"Quiet," Sam ordered, "both of you."

Carlisle continued, "You won't be able to resist it, Jacob. He'll want to take it and you'll want to give it. There are only so many times your body will be able to fight off the venom. This sort of foreplay…"

"Oh Jesus…" Paul moaned.

"…is for vampires only," Carlisle said. "For a human, it's lethal. For a shifter…it's like playing Russian Roulette."

"I like to gamble," Jacob replied in a flat tone.

Edward smiled.

Jacob's eyes locked with Edward's, "My money's on the vampire."

"And you're right," Carlisle spoke clearly. "You'll be the loser. Your life will be lost."

"So what," Jacob said back. "Everybody has to cash their chips in eventually."

"No," Edward stopped smiling hearing that. "You're too young to cash in _anything_. I won't have it…as much as I want it…I won't have it."

"Then you'll just have to turn me," the boy announced as if to say he's going to the grocery store.

The pack erupted.

"Jacob!" Embry hollered.

"You can't meant that!" Jared shook his head.

"Holy crap!" Paul exclaimed.

"Fucken stupid!" Leah snarled.

"Take that back!" Quil was near begging.

"You'd…you'd leave us?" Seth said in shock.

"That's it," Sam gave an impatient smirk. "We're taking you home now. Cullen, we're taking that blanket you've got on him."

"No," Jacob tried to fight them, "I'm not going!"

"Like hell you're not," Sam picked him up easily and they all started for the stairs.

Edward grabbed Sam's arm, "Let me at least say good bye to him."

"Edward," Jacob grabbed onto to the vampire's shirt, "help me…don't let them take me."

"Sam," Carlisle tried to reason, "put him down for a moment and let them say good bye to each other. We're right here."

Sam stood there for a moment. Then he gave one single nod and placed Jacob back on the bed, "Fine. But if that leech gets anywhere _near_ Jacob's neck, I'll break every cold bone in his body."

"Fair enough," Carlisle nodded.

Rosalie and Emmett gazed at him with surprise.

Edward leaned over the boy seeing the desperation in his brown eyes as he pleaded, "Please…don't let them do this. I don't know why but I can't be away from you."

"I know why and so do you," Edward said. "I'll miss you. We have to do this. It'll get better."

Jacob shook his head, "No it won't."

"Yes it will," Edward interrupted. "Look at me…"

The boy gazed up into his vampire's golden hues that always sent him onto another plane of existence where it was only the two of them. It was a place that Jacob refused to leave. He wanted nothing more than to be with Edward anywhere the vampire chose to go…to heaven, to hell ~ just as long as they would be together.

Edward could 'hear' the boy's thoughts and smiled. He kissed Jacob's forehead closing his eyes and marveling at the heat that almost burned his lips when he made contact with the shifter's skin. He loved it.

Jacob whispered, "They can't keep us apart." He stared into Edward's eyes for a moment and then pulled himself up to kiss Edward's mouth. He slipped his tongue past Edward's lips inviting the older boy to join him in a little wrestling match.

Paul turned away before he said something. Everyone, except Sam and Carlisle looked away giving the boys a moment of semi-privacy. Emmett practically started to whistle as they waited.

Edward's eyes shot open as he immediately tasted blood. The sweet, thick coating burst upon his tongue as Jacob teased him wickedly. He knew they were doing something really wrong, but his body was ready to jump for joy at the taste and texture of Jacob's wonderful nectar. To a vampire, this was the ultimate expression of love and Edward felt himself bond more to Jake in that moment. Risking everything to feed his mate…it made Edward want to leap into eternal bliss and take his wolf with him.

Jacob pulled away with a smile, his lips slightly stained dark. He'd deliberately bit his lip inside to make his blood flow into his mouth so he could give Edward what he craved. He gave it to him without Edward needing to bite him.

Carlisle sighed, "Jacob…what did you do?"

Jacob's eyes shifted to Carlisle, "Nothing."

"We all have a keen sense of smell Jake," Sam grumbled. "We smell blood."

Carlisle didn't wait for his son to react. He quickly grabbed Edward before he could attack Jacob once more. Edward stared at Jacob as his family pulled him away. He had such a sadden look upon his face as he savored the taste of his wolf that still lingered on his tongue. "No," Edward whimpered. "Please…don't…Jacob…"

"Come on," Sam picked up Jacob again and they went for the stairs.

Jacob looked over Sam's shoulder, "They can't keep us apart. You watch, Edward. We'll be together in no time. I promise."

But by this time Edward Cullen was on his knees. He so worshipped Jacob Black that he could not function without the boy or his blood. As much as he wanted to fight through his family and the pack to get Jacob back, he knew if he valued the shifter's life at all, he'd keep a distance. And this above all things was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life…

* * *

><p>Ugh ~ it's hot here...(southern CA). I'm sick to my stomach. Okay, enough whining ~ hope you liked the chapter. Yet again I've found a way to torture our boys. Have a great weekend and stay cool! Yeah, right... :)<p> 


	9. Staring Down a Demon

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language, sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Nine: **Staring Down a Demon

The first night had been the hardest. Jacob spent most of the time on the floor rocking back and forth. Seth sat with Jake for most of the time in Jacob's small bedroom. The next night Jacob began to pace back and forth having regained most of his strength. Sam suggested Jacob take over Billy's room so the boy could have more space to maneuver in. That only made it worse. Jacob felt with a bigger room, he had even more pacing to do.

Jacob's mind kept creeping back to that moment when Edward's teeth bit down on his skin. It stung, it burned, it made everything turn white for a moment and then it all started to spiral downward like a leaf caught in a tumbling breeze. It became sweet and the erotic recipe hung low over his cock making it stiffen even more. His scrotum tingled with the rush of hormones as Edward lapped away at his bleeding wound. He remembered losing his sense of balance and dropping completely into the vampire's arms. He was so willing, so ready to die. He craved it again. He wanted that feeling to return. His brain told him to quicken his pace. Maybe if he did it long enough, the desire would get tired of bugging him. But after fours hours' straight, Jacob knew he'd have to channel this fire with something else.

"You hungry?" Seth asked him noticing that Jacob was making a meal out of his finger.

"No," Jake mumbled biting his own cuticle hard enough to bleed. He instantly sucked the bite thinking of Edward as the coppery taste settled on his palette. This is what his vampire wanted. This dark concoction was what kept his mate alive. He had to get it to him…but how? How could Jacob get away from these fucken people? "I need to get out of here, Seth. You've got to help me."

Seth stood up wondering if he should call for Sam who was in the living room watching WWF with Billy and the rest of the pack, "No Jake, you have to stay here."

Jacob seemed to read his mind, "Don't you dare call them. They don't understand. _You_ do though. I know you do. You love me, don't you Seth? You'd want to help me if I needed it, right? Well, I need it now. Please, help me get out of here."

"And where would you go?" Seth asked feeling his heart rate increase.

"Out," Jacob answered.

"To him?" Seth knew it already, but he wanted Jake to admit it.

"No," Jacob said. "I just need to know I can leave this house and go wherever I want."

"You'd go to him Jake," Seth replied, "don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Jacob snapped. He began his pacing again. "I am stuck here and that's not fair. I need to get out, Seth. I need to feel the night air. I need to phase and run as fast as I can. I can't stay here anymore."

Seth looked over at the bedroom door begging his sister to walk in. His mental plea went unheard and he sighed as his eyes shifted over to Jacob once more, "Maybe if you told Sam what you're thinking…"

"I can't tell him shit!" Jacob snarled. "He won't listen to me at all. Oh sure, he was all gun-ho for me to make the Cullens stay so we won't lose our ability to shift, but now he wants me to stay away from Edward too. What the fuck? How is that fair? I can't have Edward and I can't leave my house. What is wrong with this picture, Seth? I'll tell you what's wrong; everything!"

"Jake," Seth held up his hands a bit, "calm down."

"I will not calm down," Jacob paced even faster. "I'm a prisoner here. They don't understand."

"Who doesn't understand?" Seth was seconds away from hollering for Sam.

"Carlisle, Sam, Leah – everybody!" Jacob cried.

Finally to Seth's relief, a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Seth replied softly, "please."

The door opened and Billy wheeled himself in carefully, "Are you okay son? I heard voices and I thought I'd check in."

Jacob stared at his father, "I'm fine." There was no smile from Jacob. There was no indication he was content in any way. It was quite the opposite of 'fine.' He looked disheveled which for Jacob was odd. He was always well groomed. Even when he had long hair, he kept it combed nicely. Jacob may be a grease monkey that took pride in jeans and a tight shirt, but he always presented himself clean shaven and ready to go.

Billy nodded, "Okay." He began to wheel himself out but stopped, "Is there anything you need? Are you hungry? I could have Sam or Paul run out to grab some chow. Or Emily could hustle up some grub…"

"No dad," Jacob interrupted. "I'm not hungry for food."

"He's hungry for _him_," Leah strolled into the room behind Billy with a smirk. "He's got it bad for that leech."

"Get out," Jake growled at her glaring.

"He's no good for you," she told him. "Yeah, the Cullens are staying and that's a good thing, I guess, but what it's doing to you is not."

"Stay out of my business," Jacob demanded with a low, strained voice.

"Knock it off," Sam said while standing in the doorway. "Attacking Leah isn't going to make you feel better, Jacob."

"I know that," Jake replied with resent. "But she thinks talking shit to me is alright and you're condoning it."

"No I'm not," Sam sighed. "Leah…out." He pumped his thumb in the direction of the living room.

She huffed, "Maybe if we put him on a leash he'd stay?"

Seth glared at her, "Just go, Leah."

Leah snickered and walked out. She calmly told the rest of the pack what happened and Jacob heard them grumble about Edward. It made him angry. If they had even a taste of how the vampire made him feel, they wouldn't be so quick to want Edward to stay away. His touch was intoxicating. His cold lips sent chills shooting out to every corner of his body. It was worth selling everything he had. If he could get out of here, he'd sell his beat up, old Rabbit – no wait – the new GTI…yeah, sell it so he and Edward could run away for a while where no one knew them. He could be alone with the vampire and let him do things that would make Leah blush. Jacob smiled to himself staring at the blank, white wall in front of him. He wondered what Edward might be doing at that same moment. What was his vampire thinking? He hoped it was about him…he was right.

Edward was under better control than poor Jacob. Although he was always in the presence of one of his family members, he was able to fight off his cravings for Jacob's blood easier. Jasper and Edward had climbed up on the roof of their house to gaze at the night sky. It was not unusual for Edward to spend an evening this way. He'd been laying on the roof for many decades of every Cullen house Carlisle had owned over time. It was something he loved to do. It helped ease his mind when he was troubled. For some reason the stars put things into perspective. There was order in the night sky and the silence that accompanied the stillness was soothing to Edward's nerves.

Jasper looked over at his brother, "How are you feeling?"

"At peace," Edward replied with a smile. Then he chuckled, "Well…as much peace as I can have without Jacob here."

"Your stamina amazes me," Jasper said with an impressed grin as he looked back to the stars overhead. "You are able to fight off your urges quiet well being so young."

Edward made a face, "Young?"

"As far as vampires go," Jasper noted, "you are quite young."

"Seriously?" Edward pulled himself up on his elbows.

Jasper nodded.

Edward rested himself down again against the rooftop, "I can't see how I could be considered young, but I believe you."

"Of course," Jasper did his best to sound sarcastic, "I'm your elder. I know more."

Hearing this Edward agreed, "Yeah – you're a lot older than me in that respect."

"Hey," Jasper looked over at him, "don't rub it in."

Alice appeared without a sound to join them. She almost flitted across the slanted surface like a butterfly with a warm smile that would charm a cat out of tree, "You are very young, Edward. You should be proud of yourself to be able to be out here so soon after separation from Jacob."

Edward didn't look at her, but could see her settle herself down next to Jasper to take a peek at the sky from the corner of his eye, "I'm not going to lie…I wish he was here. I can't say I wouldn't be tempted."

"No one would be surprised to hear that," Jasper said.

"But helping him to overcome this is more important to me," Edward spoke.

"And helping yourself," Alice added.

He shrugged hearing this, "I'm not important, but Jacob is. I want him to be safe. If I made the mistake of putting him at death's door, I'd be forced to change him. I don't want to have to do that. His life is priceless just as any human's is. Our job is to protect humans."

Jasper nodded, "We're superheroes."

Alice giggled.

"No," Edward sighed. "Not superheroes. We're passionate about not allowing any other vampires to hurt humans in our territory. We can't patrol everywhere, but we can watch our own backyard."

"You watch Jacob's backyard," Jasper joked.

Alice laughed out loud.

Edward elbowed his brother, "Smart ass."

Rosalie's voice hollered out in the night, "Where are you guys? True Blood is on!"

Alice sat up, "Come on! That show is so crazy!"

Jasper frowned, "Not really into it, honey."

"Oh come on," Alice tugged at him, "you've never watched one episode."

Jasper looked over at Edward, "You coming?"

Edward shook his head, "Nah – I'm gonna stay up here a while longer."

Alice harrumphed, "We can't leave him alone."

"Yes you can," Edward looked at her. "Even if I was dumb enough to leave, the pack won't let me in the house."

"True," Jasper tilted his head with a nod.

"I don't know," Alice eyed him. "Are we crazy enough to leave you alone out here?"

Edward shrugged sitting up, "Could be."

"How long is this show?" Jasper asked Alice.

"An hour," she replied with concern.

Jasper studied his brother for a while before saying anything more, "He'll be okay. I trust him."

Edward nodded at his brother, "I'll be here."

"Okay," Alice said still uncertain. She looked back once as her and Jasper scaled down the side of the house to one of the decks. As they reached the stairs to walk down to the living room, Alice looked up at Jazz, "I hope we're doing the right thing leaving him alone."

"He'll be fine," Jasper replied putting his arm around her. "You'll see."

Edward could hear his siblings reacting to the show. He continued to gaze at the sky finding the familiar constellations he'd learned about when he was alive. After he was able to pin point most of them, he started to think about Jacob once more. He could not get over how the circumstances had turned so upside down in just a few days time. How he went from sulking over Bella to aching over Jacob was a Godsmack like no other.

His mind sailed back to Bella and his time with her. She had been sweet and innocent – but difficult. It wasn't just that she was human. Bella was so young and inexperienced with her emotions. Her decisions were less than mature. And yet as Edward continued to rest himself on the rooftop, he chuckled thinking how very much he was like her.

He may have been much older than Bella and Jacob, but Edward was hardly a professional at love. During his years as a new vampire, he spent most of his time in sorrow and anger. He could not understand why Carlisle saved him and not his mother. His adopted father tried to explain what Elizabeth had asked for to the boy, but Edward grew only more resentful and blind with rage with every word. He then conveyed his grief as to why didn't Carlisle just let him die so he could be with Elizabeth. When Carlisle could not supply an answer, Edward ran away. He lived blindly killing people for blood and not caring how guilty he felt later. He chose what he considered 'bad people.' Murderers, thieves, rapists, abusers…Edward figured no one would miss these types of creatures. For the most part, he was right. But due to his loving nature that could not be separated from him even by the death of his human body, Edward opened his heart and mind up to Dr. Cullen's philosophy. He returned to Carlisle and learned to respect the man who he later considered his father. The last person to succumb to Edward's rage was Esme's husband who had drove her to try to commit suicide. After that Edward stayed with Carlisle and adapted well to a life of feeding only from animals.

But finding love was no interest to him. He spent decades alone. Even when Rosalie came into the family and Carlisle thought she would be a good match for Edward, he closed himself off. He just wasn't ready. And after the Cullen family grew and Edward had still not found someone to love, the boy figured it would never happen. He grew indifferent…but it was only on the outside. He wanted to find someone; he wanted to fall in love. Alice would tease him and tell him that he was putting up a good front about it all, but Edward would deny it and tell her that he was fine being single and preferred it that way.

Then Bella came along. Good, old Bella…er…good, _young_ Bella actually. His heart opened and he allowed her in. He felt like his life had been behind a heavy curtain in the darkness. When she entered his life the curtain was pulled back and the sun shined in almost blinding him with euphoric happiness. He wondered how he ever lived without her. And then, she was gone.

Bella's reasons were as unclear as her actions. She did not even say whether she would ever be back to Forks. He had no choice to accept it. His family told him to fight it. Rosalie said it was better that the girl stayed away. Edward didn't want anymore drama so he did what he knew; he pulled himself back into his shell and stayed there. Reading books and playing the piano was more comforting than hopping on a plane and confronting Bella. He went to the library almost every day as he read through book after book every night. The librarian glowed every time she saw him hoping to introduce the pale, young man to her daughter. He seemed so interesting and loved books – he was perfect in her eyes.

The day he walked out of the library and saw Jacob's little Rabbit parked in the distance watching floored him. He and Jacob were not even good strangers to each other. And yet somewhere along the way they grew close. How Jacob made Edward feel as opposed to Bella was worlds apart. If Bella entering his life had been like a curtain being pulled back, Jacob coming into Edward's life was like everything surrounding him being revealed for the first time. It was not just a stage in front of him full of beautiful things, but it was more like an entire universe encompassing him from every direction making his head spin with a multitude of colors, sounds, smells and emotions. Jacob became his whole world and he was Jacob's.

Edward was amazed at how perfect Jacob fit into his arms. He couldn't get over how the shifter's temperature mixed so heavenly with his own. He was cautious about letting someone into his heart again, but Jacob was able to fill up the space that Bella had left behind. Jacob not only patched that place up, he also made a home there himself that took even more space. It was like he was supposed to be there. How amazing was that?

Edward smiled still peering up at the stars. He sensed the show was almost over, but heard Rosalie exclaim her approval when another episode was due to come on. For fun Edward thundered his elbow down on the roof and hollered, "Knock it off in there! It's just a show!"

He heard them laugh. Then he heard Alice's relief to know her brother was still up there. He sighed and shook his head. He wanted to see Jake…he really did. It would ease his mind even more to know his wolf was safe and settled. If he hurried he could make it back and they wouldn't even know he was gone. Could he go that fast?

The vampire stood up seriously contemplating his idea. His siblings were too into that silly show. They'd have no idea he was gone. Yeah. Do it.

Edward shot his body out to one of the trees close to the house. He continued to jump from one to another until he reached the ground and tore into a run that didn't even cause a breeze. All he wanted to do was look in on Jacob. All he wanted to see was the shifter's smiling face and then he'd come home. He promised himself to behave, but he didn't realize he was crossing his own fingers as he ran…

'_I'm coming Jacob. Be ready.'_

The shifter's eyes shot open at the sound of his vampire's voice. Jacob had fallen asleep on the floor in a ball. His heart felt like it was going to burst thinking about Edward. He must have been dreaming. How the hell did life get so complicated? It was fine a few days ago.

When Jacob looked over he saw Seth was next to him. The boy smiled, "Are you okay?"

"How did I get here?" Jacob asked staring at the ceiling.

"You went into like a trance," Seth replied. "One minute you were smiling away in thought and the next you were on floor dead asleep. It was weird."

Jacob sighed and sat up rubbing his head, "I feel like shit."

"You look like it too," Seth joked shoving him playfully.

"Oh ha-ha," Jacob glared at the boy, "very funny."

"Aren't you hungry yet?" Seth asked.

Jacob looked around, "I want a double cheeseburger."

Seth smiled big, "You do? That sounds great!"

"Make it two," Jake reordered.

"You want fries?" Seth stood up eagerly.

"Yeah, a large one with ranch dressing and a huge Dr. Pepper," Jacob came back expressing the size of the drink with his hands.

"You got it!" Seth hopped as he happily left the room to tell Sam that Jake was hungry.

It wasn't long before the house was loud with people moving around as Paul, Embry, Jared and Seth took orders for everyone and climbed in Sam's truck to fetch the food.

Sam poked his head in the door, "Leah and Quil gonna stay here with you and Billy."

Jacob nodded.

"We'll be right back," Sam eyed the boy. "Don't get any ideas."

Jacob looked up at him, "Hurry back with my food, man."

Sam chuckled, "Stay put."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake waved him off as Sam closed the door.

Everyone sat in the bed of the truck while Emily and Sam rode in the cab. They drove off not noticing the vampire hiding in the woods. Edward made sure to keep hidden well as he recognized Sam's vehicle driving away from the property. Perfect.

When Edward reached the house, he could smell Leah and Quil along with Jacob. No doubt Billy was in there too. As carefully as he could, Edward went over to Jacob's window. The room was dark a side from the open door that led to the hallway. From what his vampire eyes told him, Jacob was not in his bedroom. Edward frowned. He looked over and noticed the light coming from under the door that led to Billy's room. This time, Edward smiled.

Still crouched down he went over to Billy's window and peered in. There was Jacob still on the floor deep in thought. Edward grinned and knocked at the pane softly.

Jacob looked up at the sound and when he saw his vampire he chuckled happily. He crawled over to the window opening it as quietly as he could. Edward put his head inside and instantly kissed the boy on the mouth. They both moaned with satisfaction at the feeling of relief that came over them when their lips made contact. The wave overtook them and they eagerly wrapped their arms around each other tightly basking in the glow of their bodies finally close enough to touch.

Jacob pulled away first, "Let's get out of here."

Edward covered his mouth, "Hush – they'll hear you."

"I told you we'd be together again," Jacob whispered.

The vampire nodded, "I couldn't stay away. I had to see you."

The shifter gave a naughty grin, "I'll bet you wanna do more than 'see' me."

Edward fought off a laugh, "If I could I would, but I can't, so I won't."

"You're such a poet," Jacob gave him a soft kiss again. "I think I'll keep you."

"I'll die if you don't," Edward smiled.

"Take me away from here," Jacob suddenly begged.

"We can't," Edward answered back sadly. "They'll just come look for us."

"The world is a big place," Jacob said back.

"So is my father's wallet," Edward pointed out. "They'll find us."

Jacob looked down, "Can't we at least try?"

"And then what?" Edward began. "Have them put even more distance between us after we get caught?"

"But Edward…"

"Jacob," the vampire kissed his forehead, "you're safe here. I don't want anything to happen to you. We have to prove we're strong enough to stay apart for a little while longer."

Jacob sighed with frustration, "They're always gonna give us shit about the biting thing. Sam is never going to trust us."

"Then we have to show them they can," Edward answered. "If we behave and not run away, it'll prove that we're serious about not indulging in things that could be dangerous for you."

The shifter rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Edward chuckled, "I've fallen hard for you, Jacob."

"You're hard?" Jake raised one brow teasingly.

Edward tilted his head back and laughed as softly as he could, "Yeah – that too."

"I think I beat you to that," Jacob joked.

"Really?" Edward leaned in for a kiss closing his eyes. He reached down with his hand between Jacob's legs, "Let's see just how much you've beaten me."

Edward's hand cupping his hardened bulge made Jacob gasp with surprise. It made the vampire chuckle with a sexy, low voice. Jacob loved it. The boy leaned forward anxious for the cool lips upon his warm ones. As their heads came closer and closer together they gripped each other more welcoming the sensation of the moment.

"Christ!" Leah yelled from the doorway. "Quil! Cullen is outside!"

"Shit!" Jacob hollered. He pushed Edward away out the window completely. Without thinking, Jacob crawled out the window himself hearing Leah and Quil running to the side of the house from the porch.

"No," Edward tried to stop him. "Go back inside. This isn't the way."

"Run," Jacob pushed him. "Get out of here!"

"Not until you go inside!"

"You're breaking the treaty! They have the right to attack you!"

Quil and Leah phased into wolf form the instant they saw Edward. He turned to run and they were quick on his heels.

"Leave him alone!" Jacob yelled. "He's going!"

But the wolves had no intention on stopping. Edward had broken the rules and they had every right to hunt him down. What was worse, they were calling out to the rest of the pack to join them. Although no one could hear them while they were human, Sam could. He had turned the car around just as they were reaching the drive-thru.

Emily looked over at him knowing Sam was hearing something she could not. All Sam did to convey to the others in the truck bed was holler, "Jacob!"

Seth slammed his hand on the top of the cab, "Dammit Jake!" He really wanted that cheeseburger.

Edward had reached his limit. He was stuck in a dead end. All around him was rock and he wasn't thinking clearly enough to just scale it like he'd do so many other times. He turned around to see Quil and Leah growling at him. He was still in Quileute land. He was screwed.

Jacob suddenly jumped down in between the wolves and Edward. He had transformed into his wolf self and grumbled low with his teeth showing in a rage if they dared to touch his vampire. Jacob's entire body shuddered as he fought off his fury to rip them to shreds. His eyes were wild and his mouth foamed. The truth was he was scared. He was terrified they'd kill Edward. He couldn't live without his man. Quil and Leah would have to kill both of them.

'_Stay away!'_ Jacob warned.

'_He's crossed the line,'_ Leah told Jake.

'_She's right,'_ Quil added. _'He did it to himself, Jacob.'_

'_I will die to protect him,' _Jacob growled again taking a snap at them.

"No you won't," Edward said aloud hearing their conversation with his ability.

'_To get to him you have to go through me!'_ Jacob stepped forward without fear.

'_Don't make us choose,'_ Leah glared.

'_If you love me it shouldn't be hard,'_ Jacob said to her.

'_We do love you,'_ Quil stared at him. _'But he broke the treaty.'_

'_You hurt him, you hurt me,' _Jacob took another snap._ 'He dies, I die.'_

'_Shit,' _Quil shook his huge head.

"Nobody is dying," Edward began, but Leah snarled at him.

'_No way leech, you have to face the consequences!'_

'_I mean it Leah,' _Jacob lowered his body ready to attack her,_ 'You lay one paw on him and I'll kill you.'_

"Stop," a voice said from above.

Three wolves and one vampire looked up at the sound. It was Jasper. Beside him were Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They jumped down easily standing beside Jacob and Edward ready to defend them against Quil and Leah.

"Jacob only followed to protect me," Edward told his siblings.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked him. "We trusted you."

"I had to see him," Edward confessed. "I had no intention of taking him or biting him, but you won't believe me. I just came to see him."

"Well now we're all in trouble," Emmett said realizing they were in Quileute territory.

"And without Carlisle here these mutts are gonna waste us," Rosalie folded her arms and glared at Edward.

Suddenly Jacob growled making Rosie feel a little better. Edward's love sick wolf would not abandoned his vampire or any other Cullen. She stood up proud and stuck her tongue out at Leah.

Five vampires and one, very large wolf were no match for the two shifters. They stood back with Leah pulling her ears back at Rosalie wishing she could get just one good bite of that blondie's ass.

"Let's get out of here before the rest of them show up," Jasper told his family.

"But Jacob," Edward said reaching out to touch his wolf's coat.

"He has to stay," Alice gently pulled his hand away.

"Let him go Edward," Jasper reasoned. "He's got to stay with his family."

"They won't believe our story," Edward tried to explain. "We weren't going to run away, I swear."

"It's too late to explain now," Alice replied tugging at him to come with them.

Jacob's enormous head nudged Edward's body lovingly. He whined sadly closing his eyes knowing they were going to be separated once again. Edward buried his face in the soft fur and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Jacob whined again slumping in a heavy depression, _'I love you too…always.'_

In the distance the sound of wolves thundered the ground as the rest of the pack was closer to descending on all of them.

'_Jake, they're coming!'_ Quil warned.

Edward gently kissed the bridge of his wolf's long snout and then he and his family tore off into the woods. Jacob's head hung low in deep sorrow at the distance that was being put between him and his beloved.

Moments later, Sam and the pack stopped before them. The scent of Cullen vampires still hung heavy in the air.

'_What happened?'_ Sam asked angrily.

'_Cullen snuck over to the house,'_ Leah told him. _'He ran off in the woods and we cornered him here, but Jacob challenged us. He said he'd kill me if I got too close to his boyfriend.'_

'_Kill her?'_ Sam asked in shock while gazing at Jacob.

The wolf did not move or look back.

'_The rest of the Cullens showed up,'_ Leah continued to tell.

'_Not all of them,'_ Quil interrupted. _'The mom and dad weren't with them.'_

'_Are we going after them?' _Paul asked with enthusiasm.

'_No,' _Seth answered him going over Sam's head. The alpha wolf gazed over to the smaller wolf. Seth lowered his head.

'_We are going to let them leave peacefully,' _Sam replied to the pack._ 'However, we will pay Dr. Cullen a visit about this tomorrow.'_

Leah huffed.

'_As for you,'_ Sam walked over to Jacob, _'you have allowed your vampire to put two families in danger. You threatened one of your own to defend Edward Cullen and you haven't even imprinted on him. Why would you be willing to fatally harm your sister for a beast who once killed humans?'_

Jacob looked at his alpha with a glare, _'Because I love him whether you approve or not. Because he loves me and would defend me at death's door. Because, imprint or not, I would gladly die for him at every one of your hands over and over again for his love. And if that makes me a traitor, than I'll wear that without shame. Go ahead and judge me, Sam. I don't care. Better yet, let me go so I can be with him. Since I'm such a disappointment, let me go.'_

'_I can't,' _Sam sighed._ 'You're family. I'll keep fighting for you whether you approve or not. And for your information, we'd die for you too.'_

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm <strong><em>so sorry<em>** for not posting last week, but things were crazy and I hadn't even started a new chapter for this particular story! Last weekend my niece got married so I wasn't even in town, but I managed to post a chapter for 'Hard to Resist You.' Anywho, I will honestly try not to let his happen again…but if it does, I'm sorry - :(


	10. Leah's Change of Heart

**Title: **Who Would Have Thought

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Rating:** M – Adult content, language, sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, only having fun with them and there is no financial gain from it. This is entertainment material only.

**Summary:** After hearing the news that Bella walked out on Edward, Jacob can't help but be curious about how the vampire is dealing with the news. But Jacob discovers he's opened a different can of worms when Edward is just as curious of him as he is.

**Chapter Ten: **Leah's Change of Heart

It had been weeks since Jacob seen Edward. Even though Sam had said they were going to speak with Carlisle the next day, they didn't. Carlisle had called Sam, but Sam just let it go to the answering machine. For some reason, Sam didn't start anything which was highly unusual for him.

But what was even more unusual was what Leah did. Out of no where she picked up Jacob's cell phone and dialed Edward's number. Alice picked it up first thinking Jacob was calling her brother.

"Jacob, you're not supposed to call Edward. I'm sorry," the pixie vampire said sadly in the phone.

"It's not Jacob," Leah replied plainly. "It's Leah Clearwater."

Alice got very quiet. She didn't know what to say. Leah was always so mean and unpredictable. She was like Rosalie, but worse. Then Alice cleared her throat looking over at Jasper, "Ah…Leah? Okay, what's the problem?"

"I need your help," Leah announced unexpectedly.

Alice's head shot back a bit, "My help?"

"All of you," Leah sighed. "Or at least the doc's help."

"About what?" Alice asked.

"Sam's not letting Jacob outside and I don't think its right. I mean, we're always with him and you're always with Eddie boy right? So, what's the big deal to let the kid out to get some fresh air? It's wrong to keep him cooped up, don't you think?"

Alice was nodding before even answering, "Absolutely. I don't think treating Jacob that way is going to help him. It would probably make things worse."

"It is," Leah replied. "I must be insane to be calling you people, but I didn't know who else to talk to. He won't listen to us, he won't listen to Emily…she's his girlfriend, and he won't even listen to Billy. I just wondered if he might listen to one of you or the doc."

Alice thought about it, "He might listen to Carlisle. I doubt he'd take any advice from the rest of us."

"How's Eddie doing?" Leah asked even surprising herself.

"He's coping," Alice answered. "He misses Jacob terribly. I believe him about that night at Jake's house. I don't think they were going to leave."

"No they weren't," Leah stared down at her fingernails thinking she needed a manicure. "Jacob told us that he wanted to leave, but Eddie said no."

"Does Sam believe him?"

"Not really," Leah snorted. "Half the pack doesn't, but we do."

"You, Seth, Quil, and Embry I'm sure," Alice smiled.

"And Emily," Leah added. "She might not be a shifter, but she's part of our pack."

"And what about Billy; what does he believe?"

"He believes his son," Leah nodded.

"Good," Alice agreed.

"So you think the doc could call Sam?"

"Will Sam pick up the phone?"

Leah sighed, "Crap. I don't know."

"Why don't you tell Sam that _I_ called this number and _you_ picked up the line? I told you that Carlisle would like to speak with Sam in person," Alice suggested.

Leah smiled, "That just might work. Yeah – I'll tell him that."

"You think Sam will call Carlisle?"

"Yep, he'll be sure to get back to the doc then," Leah beamed.

"Perfect," Alice winked at Jasper.

The two women awkwardly said their goodbyes and then hung up. Alice went to Edward music room and listened to her brother play the piano for a while until he paused to write down some music for the beautiful melody he was playing.

"Hey Eddie," Alice teased.

"Eddie?" Edward smiled turning to look at her.

From the other side of the room Emmett snorted. He was playing PS3 with Rosalie who shoved him when he tried to kill her as they shot at the enemy on Call of Duty.

"Leah Clearwater refers to you as Eddie," Alice told him.

Rosalie hit pause on her controller, "What the hell?"

Emmett turned around with an amused face.

"And how would you know that?" Edward chuckled. Then he stood up with wide, gold eyes, "Did you talk to Jacob? How is he?"

"No, no," Alice shook her head. "I didn't talk to him. I talked to Leah."

Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all said, "Huh?"

"She called over here," Alice walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

Edward joined her, "What did she want?"

"To see how Eddie is," Emmett hit the pause button on Rosalie's controller to put her back in the game. She instantly smacked his hand away.

"Well that was one of her questions," Alice confessed.

"How sweet," Rosalie replied before shooting a terrorist down.

"Good shot babe!" Emmett hollered.

"Could you two please keep it down?" Edward sighed. He looked at Alice, "When is it you and Jasper's turn to babysit me? You two are so quiet."

To add insult to injury, Emmett belched as loud as he could.

Rosalie laughed sounding more like a cackle.

"Help," Edward begged to Alice.

"Soon," Alice patted his arm. "Soon."

"Did she say how Jake was?" asked Edward sadly.

Alice thought for a moment, "Not really. She mentioned that most of the pack believes you and Jacob about that night."

"Is she gonna call again?" Edward started to tap at the keys once more picking up where he left off. Amidst the odd sound of gun fire and men grunting as they got shot, Edward's music sounded like a sad soundtrack to the scene of combat on the large television.

"Sam will be calling Carlisle," Alice announced.

"What for?" Rosalie hollered as she took a few pot shots at Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett roared. Suddenly his character grunted and went down.

Rosalie burst into laughter, "Sorry!"

"Damn, woman!" Emmett whined. "You killed me!"

"Oh stop your yapping," Rosalie snickered. "Take it like a man!"

Edward sighed looking at Alice, "It's your turn to take care of me now."

Alice giggled, "I told you soon. No, she called to tell us that she and some of the others think Sam is being unfair to Jacob."

"What?" Edward stood up ready to fight. The thought of someone mistreating his mate pissed him off royally.

"Sit down," Alice pulled at his arm.

Edward complied, "What is Sam doing to my wolf?"

"He won't let him out of the house," Alice answered him. "She said that Sam makes sure that Jacob isn't let out at all."

"That's cruel," Rosalie yelled out. "Dogs aren't meant to stay indoors."

Edward got up and walked over to the couple on the loveseat. He picked up the remote and shut the TV off, "He's not a dog." He angrily tossed the remote on the oversized chair and walked back to the piano to join Alice on the bench.

"Damn," Rosalie got up to retrieve the remote to turn the set back on. "You're so touchy about that boy."

"I am," Edward snapped. "So stop making fun of him."

"I'm not," Rosalie answered. "I'm fond of him. He's like this cute, little brother I'd like to put a microchip in so if he ever gets lost we can find him at the local shelter."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Rosalie!"

"Shut up!" Edward glared at her.

"Babe," Emmett looked over at the blonde, "knock it off."

"I'm kidding," she told her husband. Rosalie turned to face Edward, "I like him. I really do. He's sweet and makes you happy. I only say those things in fun. Honest."

"You don't have to over do it," Edward said to her softly. "I am in love with him, Rosie. Even if you're being funny, it hurts me."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie apologized.

"Thank you," Edward nodded at her.

"You're welcome," she smiled and then began a new game for her and Emmett since they were both now dead because Edward turned off the television.

Suddenly Edward's phone started to ring. Alice jumped a little at the sound forgetting she put the cell phone in her pocket, "Oh!" She looked at the screen. It said 'Jacob.' She smiled at her brother, "Just a second."

"Is that Leah again?" asked Edward as his fingers suspended over the piano keys.

"Hello?" Alice asked as she answered the phone. "Oh – hi Leah."

Rosalie and Emmett paused the new game to listen. They turned around with interest.

"Hey Alice," Leah shifted her dark eyes from left to right. "I want to bounce something off you."

Alice's brows went up, "Okay."

Edward could her Leah and frowned.

Quickly Alice got up and walked a few feet away but Edward's eyes watched her trying hard to hear every word.

Leah continued, "I'm here alone with Jacob. Well, he's in the other room. Do you think it would be bad if we let them speak to each other?"

Alice's amber eyes widened, "What has gotten into you?"

Edward stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Drama," Rosalie grinned enjoying what was going on.

Leah shrugged, "I've just talk a lot with Jake about Eddie and I feel bad for them. They should be allowed to speak to each other."

Alice looked over at Edward with concern, "I don't know about that. Maybe we should consult Carlisle first."

"For what?" Edward frowned taking a few steps toward Alice.

"Is that him back there?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied biting her lip.

"Let me talk to him," Leah ordered as she calmly sat back on the couch.

"Is Jacob asleep?" Alice asked quietly cupping the phone so Edward couldn't hear.

But instead of becoming alarmed, Edward smiled thinking he was a little closer to Jacob with the two women speaking to one another.

"Kinda," Leah replied.

Alice looked over at Edward once more, "Leah wants to speak to you."

"More drama," Rosalie punched Emmett's back a few times. He grinned back with a nod.

Edward eagerly reached for the phone, "Leah? Is Jacob okay? Please tell him I love him."

"He's fine," Leah nodded. "He's in his room." Suddenly Leah lowered her voice, "Go some place where they can't hear you. Pretend like you're talking to me."

"Oh, okay…" Edward walked back to the piano. "Hey, listen to this tune I'm writing for Jacob. I want you to tell him about it." Edward began to play the soft melody again.

Leah chuckled, "You're pretty smart Eddie." Leah got up and opened Jacob's door. He was lying in his bed watching the television. He looked up at her curious as she strolled across the small room and handed him the phone, "Here. Talk really low."

Jacob sat up, "Why?"

"Just do it," Leah snorted and walked out.

"Hello?" Jacob practically whispered.

"So what do you think Leah? Do you think Jacob will like it?" Edward grinned really big knowing Jacob was on the line.

Jacob couldn't stop smiling, "I think he'll love it, but not as much as he loves Edward."

Edward chuckled, "That's good to hear. I really miss him. Please tell him how much I miss him, Leah."

"He misses you more," Jacob replied. He rested himself on the bed again.

"Oh Leah," Edward started to ask, "what is Jacob wearing?"

Emmett busted up.

"Nice try," Alice reached for the cell. "Jacob is on there isn't he?"

Instantly Jake sat up. He covered the phone and tried to yell for Leah as low as he could, "Leah! Get in here!"

The girl came reaching for the device. She knew right away.

"No, it's not Jake," Edward tried to stall.

Alice took the phone, "Hello Jacob."

Leah smiled sly like, "It's me Alice."

Jacob covered his mouth wanting to bust up.

Alice frowned, "Leah? Oh…I thought Edward was talking to Jacob."

"No, you said we have to ask the doc first," Leah sighed.

Rosalie sat up higher leaning on Emmett's back, "Ask her what Edward's last question was! Test her!"

Leah snickered hearing the annoying blonde in the background, "Edward's last question was about what Jacob was wearing."

Alice looked at Rosalie and shrugged, "That's right."

"See," Leah put her hand on her hip, "I told you it was me."

Jacob's mouth was open. He thought he was having a private conversation with Edward. Oh well, at least he was having one even if it was only a few sentences.

Alice gave Edward a suspicious glare and handed the phone back to him. He quickly cupped it against his chin and his shoulder as best he could, "I'm back Leah." He started playing again hoping to drown out Jacob's voice.

"Right," Leah nodded and gave the phone back to Jacob.

Just before Jacob took it, he looked up at Leah and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

She reached out and playfully ruffled his hair before walking into the hall to over hear the conversation as best she could from a distance.

"So what is he wearing?" Edward smiled.

"Too many clothes at the moment," Jacob answered with a chuckle.

"Is he right there?" Edward dared to say.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett looked on with big, gold eyes.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"Tell him I love him please," Edward said.

"He loves you more," Jacob responded.

"That's not possible," Edward came back. "I love him most."

"Aww," Rosalie crossed her eyes teasing her brother.

Edward picked up one finger while still playing the piano ~ his middle finger.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out while Emmett laughed hard.

"Classy," Alice shook her head.

Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, "I really love that tune."

"I wrote it just for him," Edward said. "I'm still working on it."

"When do you think Jacob will get to see his vampire again?" Jacob asked sadly.

"I hope soon," Edward answered wanting to stop playing.

"What do you miss about him?" Jacob teased.

Edward began to smile big, "Everything."

"Be more specific Eddie," Jake continued to joke.

"Aw God," Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not fond of that name, you know."

"Tell me something," Jacob demanded.

"I miss his smile, his laugh…"

Rosalie yelled out, "His ass!"

Instead of being offended Edward looked over at his sister patiently nodding at her, "I miss his ass."

Alice's mouth dropped open as she plopped herself on the over sized chair. Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

From the hall Leah busted up falling down to the floor. It was a good, hearty, loud laugh that Alice heard from Edward's phone despite the sound of the piano playing. Again she was convinced Edward was still speaking to Leah.

Jacob was chuckling trying not to get too loud, "He misses yours too, trust me."

"I hope so," Edward said with a sigh thinking about that night in the woods the boys shared. When his mind began to dream about tasting Jacob's blood, Edward cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So – is Jacob sleeping okay?" He changed the tune to an older piece he once wrote for Bella…but he didn't tell Jacob that.

Jake frowned, "What was that all about? Why did you switch topics _and_ music on me?"

"I'd tell you to give him a kiss, but I'm a jealous guy," Edward tried to skirt around the subject.

"Tell her to slip him the tongue," Rosalie joked.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Jacob asked playfully.

Edward looked down at his clothes, "Jeans and a shirt."

"Oh God!" Alice wanted to get up and walk away. "Please tell me that Leah Clearwater isn't going to be the liaison for you and Jacob to have phone sex."

"Ewwww," Rosalie made a face.

Leah crawled into the room, "I draw the line there Jacob!"

"Relax," Jacob said to her. "I won't put my hand down my pants."

Instantly Edward stopped playing, "What?"

"I won't put my hand down my pants," Jacob repeated.

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all stood up. They heard Jacob's voice.

"You lied to me!" Alice stomped her foot.

Edward sat there at the piano with a shocked expression. He then just shrugged.

Leah came in and grabbed the phone, "They can't see each other! It's not a big deal!"

"Leah!" Alice whined. "We were supposed to wait for Carlisle!" She quickly grabbed the phone away from her brother.

"It's not like I put them on Skype," Leah snorted.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. Then he sat up, "Can we do that?"

Edward grinned hearing Leah, "That's a great idea!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Alice raised her first finger at her brother, "We have to ask Carlisle and Sam would kill both Leah and Jacob if he found out!"

"Who's gonna find out?" Leah rolled her eyes. "It's just me and Jake. Billy isn't here and the pack is busy – all of them. The only one who might come by here is Seth and he loves Edward. He'd never tell."

Jacob grinned as well as Edward hearing that.

Alice bit her bottom lip for a moment. She looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, "Is this a bad idea?"

Rosalie shrugged while Emmett looked at Edward who was practically bouncing in his seat with the prospect of seeing his wolf for the first time in weeks.

Alice sighed talking to Leah, "When did you become such a supporter for these two, huh?"

"I don't know," Leah laughed weakly. "I just feel bad for them."

"Jasper…" Alice called out. "Please bring me the laptop, honey."

"The new one or the old one?" Jasper called back.

"The one with the webcam built in," Alice prayed she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Sure thing," Jasper answered.

Edward got up immediately to fix his hair. Rosalie snorted, "You're so vain. You probably think this Skype is about you."

"Thank you for proving you know a Carly Simon song," Edward said back fixing his side burns.

Emmett laughed, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man."

"Not tonight," Edward whacked his brother on the back as Jasper walked in with the laptop already on.

"What's going on?" he asked as Alice took it and set it on the piano. Normally Edward would have a fit if anything was placed on his beloved piece, but this time he was eager to get the little machine fired up so he could see his wolf.

"I got the laptop," Alice told Leah. "It's on."

"Jacob," Leah looked at the boy. "You got Skype right?"

"Of course," Jacob grinned big and sat down at his computer.

"Do you have Edward as one of your friends?" Leah logged onto the Skype but didn't see Edward's name.

"No, but that's not hard to set up," Jacob quickly searched for Edward. Suddenly Jacob laughed. Edward had already requested to add Jacob to his list. He accepted it and Edward's status quickly came up.

"There he is," Leah snickered. "Little bastard."

"Ah yeah," Alice confirmed. "There's Jake's name."

"Click it," Leah told the boy. Jacob did so and the window opened up for them to begin chatting. Jacob looked up at Leah, "Oh Christ, how do I look?"

"Like shit," Leah nodded.

"No he doesn't," Edward smiled seeing the boy. "He's looks perfect."

Jacob looked at the screen beaming at the sight of his vampire, "Oh my God, Edward! Hi!"

"Goof balls," Rosalie shook her head smiling.

"Is this a good idea?" Jasper nudged Alice.

"I hope so," Alice said back worried.

"Hi baby," Edward said to the boy.

Rosalie walked behind her brother and leaned over to wave at Jacob with an irritating voice, "Hi Jakie! How are you pookie?"

"Get outta here," Edward shoved her away while Emmett laughed.

"Hello Rosalie," Jacob replied seriously as if he was caught by Edward's mother. "Thank you for letting me to talk to Edward."

Rosalie leaned over again quickly adding, "Eddie!"

"I said out!" Edward barked. "Go find something to shoot on the Playstation!"

The blonde pretended to shoot at Edward.

Edward looked at Alice, "Can we have some privacy?"

Alice began to say no.

"Please? Just a little bit?" Edward begged his sister.

"If we hear you moaning you're in big trouble mister," Rosalie yelled as she and Emmett got into another game.

Alice moaned putting her head back wishing she'd told her brother no from the beginning.

"That wasn't me," Edward said to Rosalie.

"Please keep it clean," Alice told Edward.

He quickly nodded shooing her away.

"Yeah," Jasper teased. "That's _my_ laptop."

Jacob watched his handsome vampire with a soft smile as Edward glared at his brother, looked over at Rosalie and Emmett who were deep into another game and finally at Alice who watched him from the other side of the room like a woman waiting for her test results from a pregnancy kit. When Edward's eyes finally turned to look at him his felt his heart fill up. He mumbled the words, 'God I love you' at the camera.

Edward's eyes caught the movement of Jacob's mouth. He didn't have to hear him say those words…he knew. The vampire smiled back leaning closer to the device, "How's my wolf?"

"I miss you," Jacob replied reaching out to touch the screen. He traced his finger along the image of Edward's face trying to remember what is felt like to touch the cool skin of his lover.

"I miss you too," Edward said back. "I think about you all the time. I think about when we'll be together again. I can't wait to hold you."

Jacob closed his eyes listening to his beloved speak. His voice was like silk to Jacob's ears. Any words Edward said were music to the shifter and he hung on hungrily to the gaze the older boy offered that was warm and inviting. Jacob reached down and pulled at his crotch noticing that the pressure seemed a little tighter than before. He readjusted himself and chuckled, "Sorry…you have this effect on me."

Edward took a look at his family. Although Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were not watching him, Alice continued to glance over monitoring her brother's behavior. The vampire's warm hues shifted back to Jacob, "Tell me about it. I've got an audience. Where's Leah?"

"In the living room," Jacob replied. He then sighed noting how soft Edward's hair looked in the glow of the computer screen.

"What are you thinking?" Edward smiled.

Jacob slowly blinked his eyes as he started to tell Edward, "How I wish I could reach through this thing and run my fingers through your hair."

Edward moaned lowering his head.

"Hey!" Rosalie hit pause on her controller to turn around.

Edward rolled his eyes, "We're talking! Mind your own business! Emmett, shoot her!"

His brother only laughed as Rosalie smirked, "Keep your pants on, lover boy."

The older boy turned back to Jacob, "I'm sorry. I wish we had more privacy. I bet if we had the chance we could talk Leah into letting us see each other."

Alice cleared her throat.

Edward looked at her, "What? It's only a dream."

"If Carlisle says its okay, that's fine," Alice told him. "But I'd rather wait for his approval before we jump _that_ kind of gun."

On the screen Jacob smiled big, "Leah would do it! She's all for you and me."

Edward grinned, "That's so good to hear. It wasn't long ago she was ready to rip me apart."

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled. "About that; she's sorry."

"Oh, I forgave her a long time ago," Edward waved off the heated moment between him, Leah, Quil and Jacob a few weeks prior.

"I told her you would," Jacob rested his head in his hands dreaming of his vampire's kisses upon his neck. "God - I wish you were here next to me."

"So do I," Edward replied.

Jasper turned around to gaze at his brother. It seemed that everything was fine and that perhaps Jacob and Edward could be allowed to see each other in person with supervision. He looked at Alice who was not as nervous as before, "They're probably ready to be in the same room together."

Alice nodded, "I think so. I think they're okay now."

"Are you gonna suggest that to Carlisle?" Jasper inquired.

"I am," she answered with a soft sigh. "I don't want that Leah girl getting all the credit for reuniting the boys."

Rosalie hit pause on her controller again, "Me neither! Let's convince Carlisle to let them see each other here at house! That'll show her!"

"Yeah!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah!" Rosalie snickered back.

The girls put their pinky fingers out and locked them together with a firm tug to indicate 'pinky square.' It was gesture of a promise to one another. And so when Carlisle got home that evening (Edward and Jacob were still talking as Jasper quickly plugged his laptop into the nearest outlet since it was about to lose power), Alice and Rosalie gave their father the run-down on the boys. He nodded agreeing with them that they should be allowed to see each other as long as two people were in the room with them at all times and Billy gave the okay. From there, the girls made plans with Esme on how and when the reunion of Jacob and Edward would unfold…

* * *

><p>Ah, those Cullen girls ~ they want to help. Which is good for the boys. :) I've been having computer issues lately so posting is proving a challenge each week. I'm praying for a new computer next year...or hopefully SOONER! :P<p> 


End file.
